After Glow
by kacci09OCD
Summary: Please REVIEW! 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is at her mature age now, Jacob is her love and she deals with her family. But since she's mature, Nahuel visits again and wants to become her mate. And the Volturi aren't finished with the Cullens yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Saga:

after glow

Renesmee's story

Kacci Peters

2009-2010

**Sophomore**

It's been six years since me and my family's last encountering with the royal vampire coven from Volterra, Italy­—the Volturi. Everything has been normal and natural for me and my family. I've been going to school; I'm in high school as a sophomore. My mom and dad are sophomores with me—they've decided to protect the family secret—they've decided to start high school again, so they joined me. My dad was indecisive at first, because of how closely we resemble looks.

My Jacob is still seventeen years old. We're a couple today; he loves me so much, that you would think he was seeing the sun for the first time. I know he imprinted on me when I was just a baby, but he didn't think of it like that. More like I was his sister or his only daughter. Now, I am his soul mate, his lover for life. We both love each other more than we love ourselves.

Jacob knew my mom way before I was born, so he knew my whole family, dad's side too. I met his family last year in the summer—as his mate—instead of his "daughter". I could remember it like it was yesterday…

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I cannot wait for you to meet my family and friends!" Jacob gushed.

We could have just ran to his father's home—on the Quileute reservation in La Push—with him as a wolf and me on his back. But my mom considered it safer to have him drive around in his rabbit. She also said it was too bright and conspicuous to have a little girl riding on the back of a horse-sized wolf in the woods.

"I know. I've been waiting so long to meet Billy and your old pack." I admitted. I hoped my outfit wasn't too laid-back. I wore a peach-colored tank top, jean caprice, white sneakers, and my bronze curls pulled back into a ponytail. "I'm not too underdressed, am I?"

He chuckled loudly, "Nessie, look at me." He pointed to his shirtless body with his left hand, "I'm only wearing shorts and you think that you're too underdressed?" He snorted another laugh, louder this time.

"I guess I'm just a little more nervous than I thought." I looked to him with an anxious gaze.

He was staring at me, checking my wardrobe over. After a few seconds of observations, he made an "It's alright" facial expression.

I giggled and turned to look back out my window. It was quiet the rest of the way there. The weather was in the eighty's, so we had all the car windows down. I stared out to the ocean, memorizing the beautiful view. The bright sun in the sky said it was noon, and it brightened the dark blue water and turned it into a bluish-grey. The wind was breezy enough to push the waves from the ocean to the sandy beach and crash against the rocks.

Jacob rounded the corner, and pointed to a small, reddish, barn-like house. "There it is!" He introduced his father's home proudly.

He drove down to the house and parked. We got out and he grabbed my little hand in his humongous hand and we walked towards the door. I was so excited to meet new people, have new friends. I could tell he was excited too. Now we both had huge grins on our faces.

He opened the door to a small room full of his father, Billy.

"It's great to finally meet my son's imprinted lover!" Billy was very happy Jacob met me and is a part of their lives now.

Jacob groaned at Billy's greeting. I just laughed. By my theory, Jacob was the last to imprint because everybody had someone.

"Yeah it's about time Jacob finally imprinted. It's a good thing we don't age, because if we did, Jake would be and old fart and still be lonely!" By the way the guy made fun of Jacob; I was guessing that was Paul.

Then Sam threw a soda can at Paul's face and said, "Sit down and shut up, Paul!"

Obediently, Paul plopped down next to Rachel on the couch and opened the soda. He chugged down the soda in twenty seconds, and then crushed the empty can in his right hand. His other arm was around Rachel's shoulders.

Jacob shouted over everyone's conversations about the new imprinted addition to the pack, "This is Nessie! She is a part of this family now; I'd appreciate it if you would treat her like it." He grasped my entire body in his left arm and held me close, as if I was his trophy.

Embry—who was sitting on the floor near Paul—shouted back to Jacob and me, "Don't worry Nessie, we won't bite!" He chuckled and a few joined him. Even my ringing giggle chimed in, because it was ironic for him to say such a thing. I also laughed just to relax Jacob, who glared at Embry.

I met everybody there, Billy, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sue, Leah, and Seth. I already met Leah and Seth years ago. When I was a baby, Jacob introduced us. Leah's not a big fan of my mom. But, she is a lot friendlier to me. Probably because I make Jacob so happy.

Sue offered me a kind of bread I never seen before, "Nessie, would you like some fry bread?"

I looked at her and the bread puzzled, "Um, what is fry bread?" Everybody started laughing lightly, knowing two things—first, they were expecting my answer and second, Jacob would rip their heads off—Jacob scowled.

"It's only bread, except it was fried and not baked." Sue reassured me. Holding the tray out in front of her.

"Well then, I'd love to try some!" I said beaming at her. I love to humor them, including Jacob. Later on the house felt it was getting too cramped, so most of us moved outside and sat by the cliff, around the bonfire.

As we sat around talking, I looked around at my new family. The smell that came off of them was woodsy, like the forest was inside the house. It was way different from Carlisle's home, his smelled similar to flowers and honeysuckle. Plus, Billy's home smelled like dog, but I was immune to it from Jacob.

Sam got curious, "How does your…talent work again?"

"I can show you what I am thinking by just touching you with my hands." I confidently explained. He looked nervous and eager to find out what I would do next. He was probably asking himself mentally, _what will she show me? _Or _was I going to ask she's thinking?_

Sam finally answered, "Is it like only what you're thinking right now, or everything you have ever thought?"

"Anything I want to show you, actually."

Everybody was silent now, listening to the strange, little, and beautiful girl. Finding out her mysterious power. Sam had a shocked expression on his face as he asked, "Can you show me?"

"Sure why not!" I stood up in a flash, everybody flinched back in their seats and stared at me, "What would you like to see?" I asked Sam eagerly.

Sam blinked out of his daze—I heard Jacob chuckle softly behind me—and said, "Um, what do you think of our reservation?" He challenged.

That wasn't much of a challenge for me; I already had the beach memorized in my head. "Perfect!" I squeaked my high soprano voice. I walked over towards where he and Emily sat. Before I touched his cheek with my bare hand I whispered, "Picture this." His cheek was a little warmer than my body temperature. I showed him my memory of the ocean and beach.

He gasped and startled Emily. She thought he was angry, so she pulled me away from Sam. Embry and Paul put their hands on Sam's shoulders and hovered. I was confused at first, but then I saw her scarred face—three lines down the right side starting from her eye to her mouth—I understood.

Sam lightly soothed Emily's arm, "No. It's alright." Then Sam looked at my concerned facial expression, "I was just amazed at the visual." Everybody wanted to see what my "amazing" gift could do.

After I showed everyone, Jacob declared that I had to go home. I gave my hugs and goodbyes and headed toward Jacob's rabbit with Jacob right behind me.

Before I could get to the car, Jake stopped me. I stared up to him with a confused expression. "I think I feel like running tonight." He took my smile as an agreement and ran towards the forest. I waited patiently for him to return.

When a huge reddish-brown—russet as my mom puts it—wolf appeared from the trees, I ran full speed towards him. Jumped up onto his back, between his shoulder blades, and grabbed two handfuls of his thick coat. We did this so much it was practically synchronized.

When he knew I was secure, he took off running. Running with him wasn't new, but I loved the feeling of it. The speed and velocity, it always fascinates me. He ran all the way back to my grandpa Carlisle's house.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Today was the end of the first week of school. I love to learn, make new friends, and got to school with my family. But it was boring and incomplete without my Jacob.

At school the kids keep their distance from my family and me. We are beautiful freaks to them, so I don't have too much friends. All seven of us—me, mom, dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice—sit at one table in the corner at lunch. Of course for transportation, I ride with my parents in dad's silver Volvo, the rest of the family rides in Rosalie's red BMW.

When I got home, Jacob was there to greet me. He always greeted me after school. Jacob went to Washington University to study to be a mechanic. He graduated last year, still seventeen years old. He could pass as a twenty five year old man because of his height.

I sprinted across the meadow to his waiting arms. Jacob picked me up and hugged me tightly kissing my cheeks, while I returned the favor. I could see my parents waiting for us on the porch steps. After Jacob ruefully set me down, we joined them and the rest of the family in grandpa Carlisle's home.

Esme greeted me once I put my coat on the hanger and sat my backpack on the floor next to the door, "How was your first week of school, Nessie?" she asked after hugging me.

Jacob flinched away from Esme's closeness, but stayed close while I answered, "Well it is a little better than freshman year, but other than that it's going great!" I lied. Knowing I was better at lying than my mom, Bella, she fell for it. I got that from my dad, Edward.

"That's good." Esme said as she turned away from me and Jacob and into the kitchen, "You two hungry yet? I could cook you guys something?"

Sounded good, Esme is a great cook, but I would want some alone time with Jacob. Why not hunt? "I'm not hungry," I answered Esme, then turned to Jacob behind me, "are you?" I reached up and touched his neck, showing him and me hunting alone in the woods.

Once he understood what I showed him, he told Esme, "Nope, actually we were just going to go-" I hit him in the stomach. I knew it didn't hurt him, probably felt like a tap. But he realized that I was trying to tell him something and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

I shook my head rigidly, "Uh no. We're not hungry yet." Jacob changed his answer quickly and smiled at me as if he asked me, _happy?_ I just pulled him into the living room, and we sat on the couch.

Edward and Bella were near the grand piano. He was teaching—trying actually—her how to play piano. Bella wasn't the best musician, let alone coordinated, but she is trying.

Right when Jacob turned to me—probably going to ask why I interrupted him earlier—Edward interrupted him, "Renesmee, may I speak to you for a moment?" Edward had that "disappointed look" on his face.

_Oh crap!_

I forgot about my dad listening to my thoughts. He obviously heard what Jacob and I did to grandma Esme. Knowing my dad he would wait for my answer in my head.

_Yes daddy!_

I then turned to Jacob, "I'll be right back." I jumped up from the white couch and then to my disappointed, waiting father outside.

**The Hunt**

Edward and I walked out passed the meadow of the front lawn, and into the trees. Giving us more privacy, he started, "Renesmee." He was definitely disappointed and devastated. "Why did you lie to your grandmother Esme?"

I sighed. I looked up to his golden eyes with innocence, "Dad, I never meant to lie to her. I just wanted to eat and hunt with Jacob, alone."

"Well why didn't you just tell her that?" He asked with curiosity.

"If I did, then you, mom, or someone else would insist on coming with us. But I just wanted to go with Jacob for some one on one time. You know what I mean." I touched his cheek to show him a memory of him and mom walking together, by themselves.

He understood then, "Next time you want to go alone with Jacob, just tell us instead of lying." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "There are no secrets in this family. I would know." He laughed out loud at his own joke.

I interrupted him, "Is my talk over with?" I had my hands on my hips and tapping my toe impatiently.

He laughed again then said, "You are so much like your mother!" He started walking towards the house and I guess that answered my question. "I guess you did get that quick lying from me."

I giggled, "I forgot about that part!" How embarrassing! I quickly changed the subject, "So what are you teaching mom?"

He saw the blood flow in my face, blushing from embarrassment, but answered my question without commenting, "I'm teaching her two lullabies. Hers and then later on yours."

I was shocked, "You wrote me and mom lullabies? When can I hear them?" I was anxious now and he could read that. I bet Jasper is wondering what is making me feel this way.

"Well, I played your mother her lullaby by myself because it was a song of my love towards her. But your lullaby comes from both of us. And since she cannot play well yet, you will have to wait until she learns. I would play it for you, but it requires two people to perform the music piece." By the time he finished explaining we were already up the porch steps and entering the front door.

I was suddenly jumping up and down with anxious and excited emotions. "Can I mom's lullaby then?"

"Calm down, Renesmee." Edward looked over towards Alice and Jasper, "Jazz, a little help?"

Jasper nodded once. My jumping slowed and I was suddenly overwhelmed with relaxation. I almost fell to the floor, but Edward caught me and dragged me over to the couch. I slumped down next to Jacob's side looking up to Edward with pleading eyes.

Edward finished, "I'd love to play your mother's lullaby…after you go out to hunt." He winked at me with a crooked grin.

My shoulders slumped lower in defeat. The relaxing feelings washed away, so I stood up and walked over to my tone-deaf mother, who is playing some exercises my dad showed her. Jacob walked over by her before me and was trying to keep a straight face.

Edward sat down on the bench next to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder. "How are we doing?" He asked sweetly.

She stopped the ghastly music notes she played and glared at Edward, "I suck!" she hissed. "You know I'm not a musician, why are you making me do this?"

Edward looked up at me, then Bella, I smiled in response. Bella still looked confused, "Renesmee, I think it's time for your hunt. I'm going to talk to your mother alone."

I nodded and touched Jacob's warm neck. I showed him the both of us hunting alone again and finished with, "C'mon Jake, let's hunt!" We started toward the door, when I heard Esme in the kitchen.

"I'll be happy to cook you something." Esme suggested.

"Grandma Esme, we'd prefer to hunt…" I looked to Jacob as a hint for Esme to catch on.

She didn't comprehend. "Oh, we'll come with you, me and grandpa." She was about to call for Carlisle.

I turned to Edward across the large room by the grand piano. He saw my irritated expression without reading my screaming thoughts, "Esme, I don't think that is necessary." Edward insisted.

Esme had her hand by her mouth, showing concern, "But it's getting kind of dark outside and she's still a little young-"

"You don't think I can protest her?" Jacob snapped at Esme. Furious with her, his hands began to shake.

Esme looked as if she was going to explode with tears, but struggled to hold it back. She is too loving and protective about her children, but I was Jacob's imprinted lover.

And he was worst.

Esme objected, "No, that's not the reason at all." She paused, "Have a good time you two." She returned to the kitchen, humming to herself. The tension in the room settled, my parents were playing the piano, Jasper and Alice were reading magazines on the couch, and Jacob stopped shaking.

Before I exited the house, I murmured, "Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime Nessie." He responded not looking up from his magazine.

Grandma Esme was right. It was getting dark and it's only around seven in the evening. Hand in hand, Jacob and I walked towards the trees and through the meadow. It was quiet, but you could hear birds and crickets beyond us. There was no wind, but it just rained. There was something else I noticed that was too quiet.

"Jacob, what's the matter? I've never seen you so silent." I asked him suspiciously.

He didn't look sad, but just enjoying the scenery like I was. "I was just thinking about what your grandmother vampire said about me. She made me so angry." His voice was straight, but his hands started to shake.

"Um, excuse me Jacob," I stopped in my tracks so he would stop to look me in the eyes. "Esme didn't say anything like that. You just assumed that." I accused him.

"But she meant it like that!" He snapped back.

I looked at him with a shocked and angry expression. "No. What she meant was that she cared about my safety."—I touched his hot cheek for a moment to only show him Esme's expression when he snapped at her—"She's my grandmother and I'm her first and only grandchild. You can't blame her for what she—or you thought!" My voice rose pugnaciously.

He held my hand to his face then sighed, "I'm so sorry, Nessie. I'm sorry for overreacting and sorry for snapping at you when you didn't deserve it." He had sadness in his eyes and I knew he was sincere. He would never lie to me.

I smiled my dimpled smile, "I think you owe Esme an apology too. Do you want me to show you her reaction to you yelling at her or do you get the picture?" I asked the last part sarcastically because I knew he would refuse.

Jacob smiled back and shook his head. I dropped my right hand from his cheek, but kept me left hand twined with his right.

"Would you like to race and see who can get the biggest prey or do you just want to…?"

I bit my lip, "Let's race!" I said with a confident smile. We've done this frequently and I'm getting good.

"Alright then, any specific animal?"

"Elk or deer." Although I hate the taste of deer, they are easier to hunt down.

He began to take off his shirt, "Okay, but no cheating this time, Ness!"

I waited until he was changed—out of clothes and into wolf form—then I ran in the direction I smelled the blood of elk. A few yards later, I paused for a second to smell the air. I hoped for wind, sure enough a gust of wind blew from the north to my face. The air was saturated with the scent of elk. I ran full speed towards the scent. It was eight now, and I didn't want to go too far from home.

I was closer now because I could hear the multiples of heartbeats. They were slow compared to my thrumming heart. I hopped in the nearest tree and ran across the low tree branches. Hopefully, if I was very quiet, I could trick them into thinking I was just another small animal in the trees. I could pounce on the biggest elk using my swift and quick cat-like reflexes and bring it down.

I was above the herd of Elk, about nine all together. I searched for the largest one—once I spotted the large male elk—I swooped down from the lowest branch and bit into its thick and harry neck.

All of the other elk ran away, saving themselves from a predator, and leaving the largest for sacrifice. Since my bites are not venomous, I had to suck the elk dry before it knocked me off its back or else Jake would win the race.

This elk's blood tasted so bland compared to the donated blood that grandpa Carlisle had. Then again, it was human's blood. I promised Bella that I would stick to animal blood or human food.

I choose both.

The male elk collapsed when I was more than half way through. A minute and a half later, I finished. When I knew I was Successful, I stood up and shouted, "Jake! I win!" Then I whistled. I was certain I won, because if he did, he would have howled. I began to worry because a minute passed and he still hadn't come.

I whistled again. Soon after, I heard heavy paws against the earth ground. When he walked through—human form and fully dressed—the trees, I sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?" I asked nervously.

He walked toward me, "when you whistled, I just finished my kill. So I went to clean my muzzle off in the river. Guess it's a tie, huh, Nessie?" He smiled his beautiful, white teeth.

I examined his teeth and hands, they were clean. "Yeah, I guess it is." I said a little disappointed. "Let's get home; I want to hear my mom's lullaby!" Instead of him turning into a wolf, I just jumped on his back and rode the rest of the way like that.

He ran us home in five minutes.

Jacob stopped in the yard and I hopped off his back. He grabbed my hand and grinned really big. I couldn't help but smile back. Again, he had that look—like he was a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time—"What are you so happy about?" I asked happily.

"Nothing new. I just love you so much, Nessie!" He gushed exuberantly.

"Huh, I was thinking the same thing." I laughed, not because it was funny, but because he already knew.

**Home**

We walked in the living room, and this time it was just my parents at the piano again. I walked over to them swiftly and stood next to my mother, "Okay dad, I hunted and now I'm full. Now can I hear mom's lullaby!" I asked giving him anxious eyes and my lips pouted out.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright then." He positioned himself to the middle section of the piano. I skipped to the other side of him and sat down on the bench.

Then he started playing. It was so beautiful, even more beautiful when your eyes were closed. I imagined different colors, moving as if they were water, flowing down a calm but quickly moving river. I got up to stand in the middle of them and touch both of their faces. I told them, "Close your eyes."

I knew that this was my dad's song for my mom, so I visualized the memories I had of them together to make the lullaby feel more sweeter.

Once the music came to a slow and beautiful end, we opened our eyes back up. Bella patted my hand, "Thank you that made it even more wonderful."

I gave her a hug. Touching her face, giving her a silent, _you're welcome._ I turned around to Edward, "Wow dad that was amazing! I can't believe you wrote that."

"It wasn't that difficult," Edward looked toward Bella from behind me, "I did have my inspiration to help me." They smiled at each other. After ten seconds, He announced, "Homework time!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I got up and grabbed my backpack by the doorway, then sat down on the couch next to Jacob. I pulled my geometry, Spanish, and history.

"Man, I hated geometry!" Jacob said.

I opened my geometry textbook, "Hey, at least you don't have to do it." I sighed and got to work. Of course my parents were already done with their home work. They've been in high school multiple times before, except for Bella, this is her second.

For me, it took twenty more minutes until I finally finished. By that time, it was quarter to ten. That's when Jacob had to leave. All three of us—counting my parents and me—left to go to our cottage home. Jacob got to walk me home, and then he took off to father, Billy's house.

When we arrived to the cottage, Jacob gave me a big bear hug, lifting me off the ground. Since I couldn't breathe when he gave me these hugs, he made it short. When he put me down, he kissed my forehead and cheek, and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie. I love you." He half smiled as he walked away from me.

When he was out of sight, I walked in the warm cottage to the living room. My mom was sitting in the love seat near the fireplace, reading one of her favorite books, _Romeo and Juliet._ I sighed, because it was either that or _Wuthering Heights._ She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest over it, with blue denim jeans, and sneakers. Ugh, she is so boring! Knowing that she has a huge closetful of beautiful clothes, but she wears that!

I heard Edward chuckle behind me because he agreed with me. He was sitting at the small table near the unused kitchen. He was writing in a pad of paper, smiling at my thought.

"What?" Bella eyed us suspiciously.

Edward looked at me, and then to her, "It's nothing, Bella. Renesmee was just commenting your wardrobe."

"So what's so funny about that?" Now she stared me down.

_There are no secrets in this family,_ I told myself. "I just thought your outfits were so boring." I looked at her clothes again. "Alice has given you some beautiful clothes-"

"Would you wear a pink, silky cocktail dress to school?" She cut me off, with one eyebrow raised. She kept her stare on me with her golden eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Well no, but there has to be other casual looking clothes." I gestured my hand towards the closet.

She closed her book without putting a bookmark in the place where she stopped reading, or at least memorized the page number. She probably memorized the whole book and did need to remember where she was. At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod his head in agreement.

Bella got up and sat the book down on her chair, and then she turned to me. "C'mon, let's go to my kingdom of embarrassing clothes." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the small hallway to her room. My parent's room was larger than mine. It had a big white bed in the middle of the room, light blue walls, and the floor boards were the shade of beach sand. Bella said it always reminds her of their honeymoon. Then she murmurs something about pillow feathers under her breathe, and it totally doesn't make sense about the beach theme.

Then we ended up in front of the closet with two wooden doors. Bella opened both doors and we entered the huge wardrobe towards the back where she usually doesn't go. Bella grabbed a white bag and unzipped it to revile a satin gray dress that was floor length.

"Beautiful." I commented.

"Yeah, beautiful, but this is not my style." Bella scoffed and pointed to the outfit she wore now, "This is." She fluttered the dress in front of me, protesting its flimsiness. "This is more like Rosalie's or Alice's."

"And do you know why?"

"Because they're beautiful and could pull this off."

"They are beautiful, because, they are _vampires_. You're just as beautiful. I'm sure you can pull this off just as well." I touched the satin.

Bella sighed, "Your father fell in love with my old look. And where do you suppose I wear this?" She questioned.

"Well, maybe you should try a new more attractive look. Have you worn anything like this for him before?" I questioned back.

Bella looked down and played with a string from the dress, "Yes, a couple times…but for a rational purpose."

"Okay and what was his reaction?"

She still kept her eyes down, and then she met my gaze. She giggled, "His eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets." She giggled again and sighed.

I smiled with her, "You see, maybe daddy would like to see you dressed a little more like Rose or Alice." I paused, "maybe even to bed." I winked.

I'm sure Edward can hear me and appreciate my gift for him. This time her laugh was louder than a giggle. It didn't take a lot of effort to make my mother happy; I guess I was a born as her happiness. Bella hung the dress back in the white bag and placed the hanger back on the rack.

Bella playfully pushed me toward the doors. Knowing her strength, I was surprised she didn't push me through the wall and outside. But she was always gentle and cautious about her strength and thirst, even when she was a newborn.

She put her arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Maybe I'll take your advice." We were outside of the closet by now; she closed the doors behind us.

"Um, it's great that you're taking my advice, mom, but I think I just decided to go stay the night at grandpa Carlisle's tonight."

We both laughed at my joke. She nudged me, "Oh knock it off! I didn't mean right this second, but in the future…" She shrugged, "I'll try to be more like a vampire."

When we returned to the small living room, Bella went back to reading her old worn out book of _Romeo and Juliet,_ and settled back into her loveseat.

I walked over to Edward and gave him a hug goodnight. I thought to him, _I'm guessing you heard our conversation?_

We pulled apart and he showed me his notepad. It was a note for me, written in his very neat handwriting, Yes, thank you.

I smiled warmly, _you're very welcome. _I turned to my silent mother, "Goodnight, mommy." I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams." Bella murmured.

I fluttered to my room.

My room was small and crowded. The same floors as my parents, but my walls had a lavender-shaded purple. Bella and Esme decided that I was a purple kind of person. Someone warm and sweet. I had a twin sized bed with a dark purple bed set to match the walls. My bed was pushed against the wall, next to my only window. My wooden dresser was on the opposite side of the room from my bed, I had all of my beauty products on it. It included my hair products—hair brush, hair spray, pins and hair ties—lotions or body sprays. Jacob doesn't really like the body sprays.

Next to my dresser was a shelf of reading books. Below that was my desk with all the appliances I need for homework and studying. On the back of my door was my shoe rack full of shoes, I counted at least forty pairs. Then there was my closet. I had a little more than what Bella owns. Plus, I had a hamper full of clothes that needed to be washed.

As I looked around my room, I remembered myself how spoiled I am.

I went to our little bathroom to brush my teeth and get into my pajamas. I lay back as I put the headphones of my MP3 player in my ears. I searched for Edward's favorite song. Once I found it, I closed my eyes and thought about everything. My Jacob, my parent's relationship, Bella's wardrobe, my hunting skills, Esme's feelings, school, and what I'm doing tomorrow.

I always listened to _Claire De Lune _by _Debussy_ before I go to sleep. It helps me relax.

I fell into a deep sleep.

**Apologies**

I was awoken the next day by a small, but loud morning bird. He was chirping right outside my closed window. The sun was just rising through the trees and it told me that it was seven or eight in the morning.

I sat up on my bed and stretched, followed by a yawn. I walked out of my room to the bathroom. After I finished up in the bathroom, I wandered into the living room.

No one was around.

My parents never left me alone when I slept.

Then I saw a little piece of paper on the table. I unfolded the paper and realized it was a note from my dad.

Went to get a breakfast snack. Be back in a couple of hours.

~Mom & Dad

Well that explains the emptiness. But it's the first time they've left me home alone.

"Good Morning, honey!" A deep voice called from behind me, near the fireplace.

I was so startled, I screamed and jumped across the table, then searched for the stranger to see who I'm against.

"Whoa, chill Nessie!" Jacob had his hands up, surrendering. Then he chuckled, he knew I couldn't hurt him.

Oh, it was just Jacob. I guess it wasn't the first time my parents left me home alone. They could've written on the note, that they called Jacob to babysit me. When I recovered and exhaled, I threw the pen that was near the notepad at him.

Jacob caught the pen, of course, "What?" He had that devious smirk on his face—like a little boy caught doing something wrong, trying to act innocent.

"For scaring me and giving me a heart attack! You popped out of nowhere and shouted at me!" How did I not see him in the living room, just now?

"Hey, I'm sorry." Jacob walked over to me, "My bad, will you ever forgive me?" He grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me close to his body in an embrace. His body heat felt good on me after my shower.

I turned around, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his stomach. I murmured against his skin, "Yes, I'll forgive you." I breathed in his scent of forestry and dog. I laughed to myself.

"Now what?" He asked, rubbing my damp hair.

I reached up and touched his cheek, and I chuckled again, _I always wanted a dog. Now I guess I've got a companion for life. _Igrinned at him.

Jacob smiled back, "C'mon master. Let's get some breakfast from Esme."

"Alright fine. I'll just leave a note for my parents." I grabbed the same piece of paper and started writing under my dad's first note.

Went to grandma Esme's to get

Some breakfast.

~Renesmee

"Wouldn't want them thinking you kidnapped me and took me to your place or something." I sat the note on the table.

"Guess you're right. That's actually not a bad plan." We laughed walking out of the cottage quickly, our hands twined together. We were in a hurry because we were both starving. We even ran a few feet before we reached the river, so we could just jump right across without hesitation.

When the three story white house came into view, I saw Alice looking out the window from the first story. She announced mine and Jacob's arrival. It's a coincidence Alice was there, it's not like she could see mine or Jacob's future. We usually blocked her visions.

Alice opened the door for us, "Hello, Nessie and Jacob." she greeted happily, "Where are Edward and Bella?"

I looked at as if she was mentally lost, "You should know where they are, Alice."

Alice closed the door, and walked back over to me, blinking her wide eyes, "Oh, I thought they would be back by now."

"Huh, what time did they leave?"

Both Alice and Jacob answered my question at the same time, "Five." They looked at each other for half of a second, and then scowled looking away.

Alice took a second glance back to Jacob, "How did you know?"

"Edward called me up to come and stay with her until she woke up." Jacob explained tightening his grip on my waist. "They left when I got there. So I just crashed in the living room."

Alice's face fell, "Oh. Why didn't Edward just call me to stay with you? I live closer to you than him." She jerked her little chin to Jacob. She was obviously talking to me and used Jake as a reference. "I just don't get it!"

Jacob shrugged and grinned, "It seems pretty simple to me. They think I'm safer for her to be with."

Alice hissed at him and started to close the space between her and Jacob. Jake growled in response, not afraid of Alice and took her challenge as an invite.

I stepped between them with my hands raised up and rested on their chests to stop them, "Hey you two!" I shouted. They paused and looked at me. "It's way too early, this fight is lame, and I am hungry. Now, just apologize to each other."

"Why should I apologize to that creature?" They said at the same time.

"Wow." I said under my breath. I turned to Jacob, "Because you offended Alice by saying she's not trustworthy enough to watch over me." I whipped my head in the opposite direction to Alice, "And because you hissed at him." I folded my arms across my chest and waited for the apologies.

Neither one said anything. They stood there glaring at each other. Both being stubborn.

I sighed heavily, "Fine. If you are not going to apologize, you only have one other option."

They looked at me with confused expressions. I touched their faces and pictured them hugging.

"NO!" They roared, objecting my thought.

I dropped my hands from their faces, "Then you know what to do."

Jacob said each word slowly and through clenched teeth, "Alice, I am sorry for offending you."

Alice tilted her head and looked down to the white carpet, "Your forgiven. And I'm sorry I hissed at you," she looked up, "will you forgive me?" Alice added sweetly.

"Sure, sure" Jacob mumbled.

Alice disappeared in a blur upstairs. Esme came down the stairs after, "Heard you two were hungry. What would you like?"

"I want eggs and bacon." I ordered.

"With toast!" Jake finished.

Esme nodded, walking toward her huge kitchen. She loved to actually use it. "It'll be done in few minutes, you guys get comfortable." You could hear the refrigerator open and close, while the stove clicked on, and can hear the bacon sizzle and pop.

We settled on the couch and Jacob turned on the flat screen television.

Jake had his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled into his side. He was watching an action movie, something with karate fighting. My mind was thinking about Jacob and Alice's argument earlier. "You know I've never seen you and Alice fight, well not that big of a fight."

Jake didn't seem to notice, "I just told what was up," he shrugged, "The little drama queen just overreacted."

"Maybe you should keep your theories to yourself. Just to keep the peace around here." With my left hand, I reached up for his left hand—that rested on my shoulder—and put my fingers between his. "Can you do that for me?"

Jacob huffed a sigh, and squeezed my hand once, "I'll try."

The aroma of fried eggs and bacon filled the room. I turned my head to the kitchen and noticed Esme in the dining room setting the two china plates full of food on the table. "Here you go, get in here and chow down. No eating in the living room."

Jacob and I got up and ran into the dining room. We sat down in the seats where Esme sat the plates. "Thank you grandma Esme!" I picked up my fork, "This look and smells delicious!"

"Yeah, thanks for feeding me." Jake said shoving two bacon strips in his mouth.

"You're both very welcome. Enjoy!" Esme turned back to the kitchen and started.

"Wait, Mother Hen." Jacob stopped Esme.

Esme spin around and looked at our plates as if she forgot something. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry…" Jacob cleared his throat, "you know about last night." He looked up to her with sincere eyes. "I never meant to snap at you like that."

I already started eating the hot eggs and choked on them in surprise. Jake didn't look away from Esme during my choking, I guess he suspected it.

Esme's eyes widened too, "Thank you for apologizing, Jacob. You're forgiven." Then she turned again, and went into the kitchen, probably to clean up the mess.

I ate some of my breakfast. I frequently looked over at Jake.

Jacob had three times more food than me, and yet he still finished before me. He resumed watching his action movie.

"You have been apologizing a lot lately, haven't you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should work on my attitude and self control." He looked down to me, then at my plate. He snatched my last bacon strip, and stuffed it in his mouth.

I slapped his shoulder, "You PIG!"

We both laughed. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed my cheek with his greasy bacon lips, "Oops." He said sarcastically.

"Eeewww!" I wiped his grease residue off my face, "Yuck." I wiped it on him.

He didn't mind. He was too busy laughing at me. I didn't care either; just seeing him smile makes me happier than ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I kissed him on his cheek and told him, "I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Nessie." Jacob hugged me tighter.

I gasped, "Can't…Breath!"

He released me, "Oh, sorry." He rubbed my arm.

I looked at our empty plates in front of us, "I'd better get this mess cleaned up." I piled the plates and silverware up and carried them to the kitchen. I saw Esme wiping down the island countertop. I sat the dirty dishes into the dish washer, and turned around to look at Esme.

Esme leaned forward on her elbows, "I think you are really talking some sense into that boy."

"Yeah, I'm still training him though." I laughed.

"I can hear you!" Jacob shouted from the other room.

Esme and I both giggled under our breath.

My expression sobered, "No, but he's really trying." I said in a whisper.

She just nodded and threw the damp rag in the sink beside me.

The front door opened.

"Hey you two!" Jacob appraised, "Where have you guys been all morning?"

**Suggestions**

I rounded the corner and ran into the living room. Bella and Edward were walking to the couch—where Jacob lounged—hand in hand.

"Good morning, mom and dad!" I sat on Jake's lap, while they sat next to him. "Where _have_ you been?" Obviously they have been hunting because the color of their eyes is bright gold. But they couldn't have been hunting this long.

"Actually, we were just having a little time away. The two of us." Edward answered my thought gazing into Bella's eyes.

"Yeah, and we were working on my anti-shield thing too." Bella added looking back to me and Jacob. Then, she returned her gaze to Edward, both satisfied. They must have gotten it to work, I guess.

Edward nodded, "Yes, she is progressing well. It's becoming a lot clearer every time we try."

"Excuse me, but what are you people talking about? What is an 'anti-shield thing?'?" Jacob asked, holding up imaginary quotation marks with his hands.

Bella turned around to face Jake, "I could turn off my shield for only a moment and Edward could read my thoughts." She clarified.

"Could I read it if you showed me?" Jacob wondered, with his eyebrows raised.

Both Edward and Bella chuckled. Edward answered, "No, it's nothing like Renesmee's talent. Bella only shuts off her shield, so I could read it. You know the mind reader?" He laughed again.

Jacob's hands began to tremble. So I tried to calm him down. I touched his cheek, _don't be mad, my dad's just acting like a know it all. Like usual. _I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to him and kissed his strained neck.

After my lips left his neck, Jake relaxed. He sighed.

I played with his hair; I combed my fingers through it, and then tried to fix the black strands. They were sticking up in the back.

"Hey guess what!?" Jacob startled me and I jumped. "Oh, sorry, Nessie." He rubbed my back, "The weathers nice today, suppose to get up to the seventies." He paused. No one understood except Edward, but he didn't say anything.

"We should go cliff diving!" Bella and Jacob cheered together.

I was a little surprised to see my mom get excited about cliff diving. It's such a dangerous thing.

"Sounds like fun Jacob, but there's one small problem." Edward said.

Jacob looked at him puzzled, "What's that?"

Edward rolled his eyes as if he was missing the obvious and continued, "We're vampires. Your pack won't let us pass the treaty line."

Jake wiped off the puzzled look and replaced it with a careless one, "They're not my pack, and I'll tell them that we're just cliff diving." He lifted me up to stand and sat me in his seat. "As a matter of fact, I'll go talk to them right now." He kissed the top of my head and ran toward the door, "Be back in a few!" He yelled from the doorway, just as he shut the glass door behind him.

I positioned my body so I faced Bella, "Have you cliff dived before, mom?"

She sat up and her eyes brightened up with excitement, "Yes, but only once."

"Well, tell me about it! Like, who was with you for starters?" I asked grabbing her cold hard hands in mine.

Bella bit her lip, "I was suppose to jump with Jake. But he was sleeping, plus it was really early in the morning. So I, uh, jumped by myself."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

She looked depressed all of a sudden and snuck a peak at Edward. He face looked tense and kept his eyes on the television, not meeting Bella's gaze. She turned back to me and answered, "I did it to keep my mind off of your father, and it didn't work because every time I did something reckless or stupid, I heard his voice in my head. Telling me to stop."

"What?" I gasped.

"Your father left me years ago. He thought it would be best for me to be away from him and his family, to keep me safe. But it only made me more depressed." She sighed, "So, I started hanging out with Jacob again and began doing dangerous activities. Such as riding motorcycles and cliff diving. I even tried to confront drunk men at a bar one night."

Edward unfroze and glared at Bella, "You did what?!" He snapped.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed and turned her head to Edward, "I thought I told you?"

"Yeah, everything but the drunk men! What were you thinking?"

She rose one eyebrow, "What do you think?" Then she turned back to me. "Like I said, I heard his voice in my head to stop being so foolish and stop. I only obeyed with the drunken men at the bar."

I was amazed at how insane Bella was. Then again, if I put myself in her situation, and Jacob left me, I'd do the same just to hear his warm, husky voice.

"So mom, what's it like when you actually jump off the edge? You know, give the whole experience in detail." I asked trying to change the touchy subject.

Edward got up and ran to grand piano. He was sitting on his bench in a heartbeat.

Bella tried to ignore Edward's silent treatment and put on a smile. "It was amazing!" She ran her fingers through her hair, "But I can't tell you a lot, it'll spoil your experience. It is an adrenaline rush; the hardest part is actually falling off the edge and reaching the surface after hitting the water. I actually drowned, if it wasn't for Jacob—who rescued me—I would be at the bottom of the La Push beach."

The music Edward was playing, stopped abruptly, "Bella, please!" He complained.

Bella and I looked at him. His rigid back was facing us; he didn't turn in his seat. "Sorry, Edward." When the music resumed, Bella turned back to me and patted my hand that rested in her hands. "This is a very hard for your father to remember, let alone hear it. So this conversation is over."

I didn't understand, nor did I argue, so I just nodded. Then I remembered Alice earlier. "Oh, Alice was asking for you guys when me and Jake arrived."

"Let's go find her. You coming, Edward?" Bella stood up from the couch and ran over to him to whispered, "Are you going to be alright?" She gripped his shoulders.

Edward nodded once, "I'll be up in a moment. Just let me finish this piece."

Translation: Let me calm down.

Bella squeezed his shoulders once and kissed his hair. Then turned back to me, gesturing to the stairs.

We ran to the second story. There between Carlisle's office and Rosalie and Emmett's room was Alice and Jasper's room.

The white door was closed, so Bella knocked, "Alice?"

Alice opened the door with a smile on her small face, "Hi, Bella! Hey, Nessie. Won't you come in?" She stepped aside, opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Bella entered, passing Alice.

I followed right after her. Alice and Jasper's room was bigger than Edward's old room, but smaller than Carlisle and Esme's. Since it was for Alice and Jasper, they needed more room. Same for Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice's walls were purple too, but a darker shade than mine, eggplant. A white queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room next to the glass wall, looking out to a beautiful view of the forestry and river. The sun was shining from the sky to the earth ground. The other walls were covered of Alice and Jasper throughout the century. I noticed the different clothes; Alice wore a floor length dress with Jasper in a navy blue suit in the year 1928. The other photos are of the rest of the family.

The west wall had a shelf of books and the one below it had a long line of CDs and records. In the corner, was a wide, flat, and white computer—I would have thought it was a TV, if I hadn't seen the keyboard in front of it. Then there was a white leather couch—big enough for two—close to the bed. Jasper was sprawled across it with his feet up on one of the arm rests.

Alice left the door open and flitted in front of us. She tapped on Jasper's shoulder, "Jasper, do you mind?"

Jasper looked up from his book that his nose was stuck in, and noticed me and Bella. In a second, he was sitting in the computer chair across the room.

Bella and me sat down on the sofa. It was very cold and I automatically shivered.

Alice caught my reaction, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want a blanket?" She was reaching for her white comforter.

"No, thank you. I'm alright my body temperature will adjust." I rubbed my arms to produce friction.

Alice sat on the edge of her bed, facing us. "So what brought you here?"

Bella crossed her legs, "That's what we want to know. Renesmee said you were asking for us—me and Edward—this morning?" She looked unsure.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering why you guys were hunting so long."

Bella smiled and looked down at her hands, "Me and Edward did go hunting and we went to our meadow to practice my shield techniques." She flashed her eyes to me, Alice, and then back to her hands.

"Whoa, Bella! Get any more anxious and excited than you are now, you might explode." Jasper told Bella.

"Thanks Jasper, that totally made me feel better." Bella said sarcastically, looking up to Jasper in the corner.

"So are you getting any better?" Alice asked resting her chin on her fist.

Bella snapped her head back up to meet Alice's wide eyes, "At what?"

Alice's eyebrows came together with a smirk, "Your shield techniques, silly!" She laughed her bell ringing laugh, "What else?"

Even I laughed with Alice. Bella put her face in her hands and chuckled at herself. If Bella had anybody in her body, she would be redder than ever.

"I wanted to ask you something else," Alice started again. "But I wanted to ask both you and Ed-"

A knock on the open door stopped her mid-sentence. Edward walked in and sat down on the couch next to Bella on the arm rest. What a coincidence that he showed up right when Alice mentioned his name.

"Well, since your both here." Alice said, as she looked over to me, then back to my parents. "When Jacob and Nessie came to the house, I noticed you guys were still gone. But you left her home with that mongrel!"

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" I interrupted her with a scowl.

Alice turned her eyes to my angry expression, "Sorry, Nessie. I guess I got a little carried away." She shrugged, as if that would cool off my attitude and returned back to Edward to finish her rant. "Anyways, I was hurt to find out that you would choose _Jacob_ over me to watch over her."

My parents looked at each other, skeptically. "Alice, we thought Renesmee would appreciate it more if Jacob was there to be with her." Edward responded.

Alice looked even more hurt, "But I live right though the trees—a five minute run away. He lives miles away. I think I'm more quicker and convenient. Besides, I don't think you leave them alone anymore, she is getting to that mature age…"

Now I was furious. "What?! You don't know mine and Jacob's relationship! You can't just tell us how-"

Bella hushed me by putting her hand over my mouth, and rubbing my back to soothe me. "Alice, I'm sure we can trust Jacob. I mean if he tried anything we would know what was on his mind, right Edward?" Bella dropped her hand from my mouth and put it on Edward's leg.

I kept my blazing eyes on Alice. She doesn't have the right to control what me and Jake do together. Why was she even getting infuriating about watching me? Maybe it was the bond between her and Bella. I sighed, folded my arms across my chest tightly, and stared at one of the trees outside the glass wall.

Edward nodded in agreement with Bella.

"Alice, we promise the next time we leave; you are the babysitter for Renesmee." Bella said.

I turned to glare at my betraying mother. How could she just decide for me like that? What—my opinion doesn't matter? "Excuse me." I got up and stormed out of Alice and Jasper's room. I rethought my questions and came up with the answer myself.

Obviously not.

**Recreation**

Hours have passed, it was around three in the afternoon and Jacob still wasn't back yet. He's either still talking to his friends or visiting his dad, Billy.

After our conversation with Alice I fled to my cottage. I laid back on my small bed and listened to my MP3 player. I probably listened to thirty two songs until I got back up and ran back to Carlisle's house.

When I walked in, Bella was practicing her piano lessons, Edward and Alice were playing chess in the corner, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were watching a baseball game, and Esme was supervising. Carlisle must be at the hospital.

"Hey, you alright now?" Edward called from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned in my direction to stare at me. They had blank expressions, waiting for my answer. Except Alice, she had a guilty look on her face. Like she made me depressed. Which wasn't the case at all, she made me feel mad and betrayed.

"I, er- I'm fine." I stuttered.

Everyone resumed to what they were doing. I walked over to Bella and sat next to her on the piano bench. I listened for a few minutes. "You're getting a lot better. Improving well." I commented.

Bella stopped playing and pinned me to her chest, crushing me with her icy arms. She held my arms down so I couldn't return the hug, "Oh, thank you, honey!"

Edward noticed that the music stopped, "Bella,"

Bella still had her arms around my tiny, soft body, "Keep your skin on Edward. I'm just thanking Renesmee for commenting my improvements!"

"What improvements?" Emmett asked Rose and Jasper sarcastically. Rosalie snickered.

Bella hissed back at Emmett.

"I meant was to ease up on the hug. You're going to bruise Renesmee." Edward clarified, not looking away from Alice and the chess board.

Bella looked down to me and released her iron arms from around me, "I'm sorry." She rubbed my arms, and then resumed playing the broken and sour tones.

There was a knock at the door. I ran to the door, expecting only one person. Sure enough, it was Jacob and two of his friends. Quil and Embry waited in the meadow far from the porch. Looks like they wanted to go for a run, but still couldn't handle the smell.

"Hey!" We greeted each other by hugging. "So, can we go?"

"Sure, sure" He smiled a half smile. "As long as Sam and the other guys come along too. We've been discussing this all afternoon, you would not believe how this little outing could be such a problem to fix. It was hectic, but I did it just for you, Nessie!" He smiled bigger.

I ran back inside, "C'mon mom and dad! We can go to La Push!"

Everybody was alert now. Bella and Edward got up and ran in a blur towards the door. Esme was in front of us before we stepped near the doorway, "Why are you going to La Push? Do you want to get yourselves in trouble, or worst, killed?!"

Jacob spoke from behind her outside the door, "It's alright Mother Hen. They have our permission, I invited them." He grinned and winked at me.

Esme didn't take her suspicious eyes off of us, "That still didn't answer my first question, why are you going?"

All three of us—me, Bella, and Edward—answered casually, "Cliff diving." We shrugged and started for the door again.

Esme stopped us again, looking at me. "But…?"

Edward answered her silent question, "It's alright, Esme. Bella has done this before, even as a human. And do you think anyone of us, especially Jacob, is going to let anything dangerous happen to Nessie?" We all looked at Jake.

Jake had his hands in his pockets and grinning without showing his teeth. What a goofball!

But Edward was right. Esme couldn't argue with that.

Esme sighed and stepped away from the door, near me. She whispered in my ear, "Be careful."

Before we were out of the door, Edward yelled back to Alice, "We'll finish that game when I get back!"

Now we were free to do some crazy stuff the rest of the day.

We decided to run to La Push, so by the time I got outside all the guys were already wolves. I jumped on Jacob's back and we took off. I was flying again. Jacob, Quil, and Embry raced through the trees and over broken tree trunks on the soil. Even with me on his back, Jake was the first to get into the La Push boundary. He barked with laughter, and I giggled along with him, at the two slow wolves—that skidded to a stop when they saw Jacob standing by the edge of the woods.

Jacob turned his head to look back at me and nodded down.

I knew that look. I hitched my right leg over his shoulders and slid down his arm, until I felt my feet hit the ground with a thud. I walked around Jake and met up with my parents outside the trees. As we walked out of the last wall of the woods, I noticed Sam, Paul, Jared, and Seth waiting for us on the bare, sandy cliff.

Jacob surprised me by scooping me up in his arms, throwing me in the air, and catching me before I hit the ground. I laughed at the tickle in my stomach when gravity pulled me down.

"How long does it take to just pick them up and run here? Jeez, you kept us waiting!" Paul complained when we got closer.

"As long as it takes for you to calm down, Paul." Jacob defended himself.

"Good to see you again, Nessie and Bella." Sam said to us. Trying not to be obvious that it wasn't good to see Edward. At least Bella once was known to Sam when she was human and he had no choice not to like me. I was Jacob's imprinted love. Edward would always be a bloodsucker to Sam.

"Hi." I said happily. I don't see why I wouldn't; both sides of my families are here.

Bella just nodded once in acknowledgement. She didn't like the fact that he treated Edward as if wasn't here.

"So are we going to sit here, staring at each other all day, or are we going to jump off of a cliff!?" Embry shouted. All the wolves cheered like barbarians and ran to the edge of the cliff and peered down.

"Who's first?" Jake yelled back to us.

"Why not the guys first? I bet they've been dying to jump all day." I suggested.

One by one—Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth—fell off the edge into the ocean with a shout or hoot. They were waiting in the water for the rest of us on top.

We all looked to Sam, "Aren't you going to jump?" Jacob asked.

Sam backed up and sat on some driftwood, "Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll just watch Bella and Nessie scream their heads off." He chuckled softly.

Jacob started dancing around like a chicken and making bawk noises.

"Get going before I throw you off the cliff!" Sam threatened.

"Fine! C'mon, Nessie let's go. It's our turn." Jacob grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the drop of the earth. After that edge, all you saw was the dark blue Pacific Ocean, and the orange sun above the horizon.

I fought against his pulling.

Jake looked at me, "What? You don't want to do this anymore?"

"No, I do, but-"

"You want a running start?" He suggested.

"No, I want to go last." I looked away from Jacob to my parents.

Silently, they walked toward the edge. Looked at each other, grabbed their hands together, and looked beyond the ocean. I could swear Bella was sobbing tearless sobs. Wouldn't blame her, after what I heard about her last trip off of this cliff. I'm surprised she just didn't break down in hysteria. But I know she's tough, especially with Edward with her. They continued walking off of the cliff. There were no screams, only a little splash and the guy's cheers.

Jacob squeezed my little hand in his huge hand. He whispered in my ear, "Are you ready, Nessie?"

I took a deep breath and nodded sheepishly, "Let's get this done." My voice was shaking. I realized I was terrified.

Jacob noticed my trembling tone, "Don't be scared, Nessie." He pulled my face to look him in his black eyes, "I'll be with you. Holding you the whole time, there's no way I'll let you go. Do you realize... that when we jump off of this cliff, we'll be going through recreation? Born again, another life. And I can't be any happier because I'm doing this with you." He gazed out into the ocean for a split second, and then turned his head back to me, "Are you sure you still want to do this? Because if you don't, I'm not going to force you."

I touched his face, picturing us jumping off the cliff together. _Recreation with you, I'm not passing that up._

From the bottom, I heard everybody shouting at us to jump already and screaming mine and Jake's names.

Jacob sighed—contently or irritated, I couldn't tell—and dropped his hands from my face. He grabbed my left hand instead. "Then let's go." We backed up four steps and paused.

I looked up to him and nodded.

"We're getting a running start!" Then he nodded down to me, too.

Then—like a sling shot that was held back to its farthest and finally let go—we were off. Three long strides, a pounce off the very edge, and we were in the open air. We started falling and my stomach rose up into my throat, but I still managed to scream. The fall looked, by my guess, was over two hundred yards long. I pulled Jacob closer, still screaming. Now he held me to his body, laughing, as if this fall was just jumping down from a low tree branch. I peered down and the water was getting closer.

Jacob shouted over my scream, "Shut your eyes and plug your nose!"

I obeyed. We hit the water two seconds after I plugged my nose. The water is ice cold, and when we went underwater, it felt like being stabbed with a thousand knifes all over my body. I was starting to become numb and we stopped sinking deeper into the ocean. Jacob swam us both up to the surface.

I remembered Bella saying the worst part was actually jumping off the edge and trying to get back up to the surface. It didn't really seem that much of a challenge. I guess it was because Jake was doing all the work.

The sound of cheers got louder as we got closer. When we broke the surface, we both gasped for air. When the cheering of the guys and my parents quieted, they waited for my reaction.

I was pretty cold but not yet numb. My body temperature was a couple degrees lower than Jacob's, yet still higher than a normal human's. I looked up to the high cliff top and back to the people surrounding me, "That was so awesome!"

We all laughed and swam back to shore.

**7-Secret**

After about three more jumps, we lost track of time and it was starting to set. It was almost seven, the sun was setting. It was getting colder too. No one would have noticed either—the wolves' body temperature is almost over a hundred, too hot. And my parents' temperature was so low they were already ice cold.

We just resurfaced the ocean again, when Jacob saw me. He pulled me on his back and swam me back to the beach like a speed boat. My parents followed right behind him.

When we got out of the water, he pulled me around his body and to his warm chest. I felt like a baby being cradled by his large arms. The gesture warmed be up a little bit.

Jacob turned back to Edward slightly, "Let's get her home so she can change into warm and dry clothes."

"Good idea." I heard Edward say from behind Jacob.

I felt Jake nod, and we were flying again.

I was exhausted from jumping off the cliff and screaming all day. I wanted to take a nap in Jacob's warm arms, but by the time I got into a deep sleep, Jake was setting me down.

We were in front of the cottage. I staggered to the door on my limp legs. I didn't even notice I fell until I the soil on the ground was inches from my face. Jacob caught me before I had a mouth full of it.

Jacob stood me up and hugged me. "I can't stay, Nessie."

"What? Where are you going?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I have to go pick up my dad at your Grandpa Charlie's house. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, honey." Jake whispered into my hair.

"You too."

"Bells, can you help Nessie to her bed. She's too dead to walk." Jacob called over my head.

I yawned and felt cold, hard arms pick me up. I fell asleep before I hit my bed.

The next morning, I woke up feeling great. I must've got a long sleep. I got dressed and ran to Carlisle's house with my parents.

Bella and Edward ran upstairs right away.

In the living room, Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmett resting on her lap, and she was stroking his hair. Rosalie turned to me, "Hey, Nessie! I didn't get to ask you how your day was yesterday. You fell asleep on me."

"Yeah, how were the cliff diving and dogs?" Emmett added, smirking at me.

I scowled back at him, "Fine." I said icily. "Just peachy" I turned back to Rosalie, "The cliff diving was the best and the guys are doing great."

She nodded and looked down to Emmett.

Emmett still had his golden eyes on me. "Man, I wish I could've gone with. What's the cliff diving like?"

I sat down on the arm of the couch with a happy sigh, "Do you want to see too, Rosalie?" I held out my left hand toward her.

She looked up and nodded once, "Sure."

I touched both of their faces and showed the height of the cliff from the top, looking down. I showed them how far down the water was. Then, I visualized what it looked and felt when you are falling in the open air. The last thing I showed them was how it felt hitting the water. I dropped my hands from their faces.

Emmett was grinning, "That's so amateur!"

I didn't care, "Well, I thought it was amazing! Hey, where is everybody?" I looked around the empty room and dining room.

"Esme, Alice, and Jasper went out to do something. They didn't say, and Carlisle is in his office." Rosalie answered slowly. She seemed bored.

I walked towards the stairs. Where did Esme take Alice and Jasper? Maybe Alice saw something. Something hazardous. Or they could just be buying more food for me. Maybe Edward or Carlisle would know.

I reached the second floor and went down the hallway to the last large door. I knocked three times lightly. Then I heard a calm and quiet, "Come in." The door wasn't closed, so I pushed it open slowly.

Carlisle was sitting at his large desk and writing on some papers for the hospital. He looked up from his papers to me, approaching closer, "Ah, Renesmee, I could recognize your heartbeat miles away. How can I help you this afternoon?"

I paused in the middle of the room, not knowing if I should've bothered him if he was busy, "I could come back later when you're not busy."

Carlisle stacked his papers and put them aside and folded his hands on his desk, "I'm not busy at all. I've got all day and night to finish them. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah." I realized. I continued forward and stood in front of his desk, "I just wanted to ask if you knew where Esme, Alice, Jasper went. Just curious." I shrugged.

Carlisle gestured his fingers to signal me to come closer.

I obediently leaned toward him.

He whispered near my ear, "They went out to get your mother's birthday present."

I touched his cheek and asked him if he knew what they're getting for her.

"I can't tell you. Because it's a present for both of you. From all of us. That's why we didn't get you anything for your birthday on Friday."

I straightened up, "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." I kissed his cheek and walked out of his office, "Goodbye, grandpa Carlisle!" I said looking back to him.

"See you later." He responded.

I ran up the staircase again, this time to the third story. I heard some classic music playing from Edward's old room. I noticed that it was familiar because it was one of my five thousand songs on my MP3 player. His door was halfway closed, so I figured I should knock first before entering.

Before I even got to touch the door I heard Edward's voice over the soft music, "Come in, Renesmee."

I should've known. I walked in rolling my eyes. They were just lounging around. Bella laying on her stomach—across their old golden bed—with her feet in the air and looking at some of Edward's books.

Edward was standing by his stand with all of his records and CDs on it. His room is too small for our little family, no wonder we moved into the cottage. The best part of Edward's room was his CDs and the view from his glass wall.

I skipped to his side, "What are you doing?" As if it wasn't obvious.

Edward had about fifteen CD cases in his hands and still searching for more, "Gathering some of my favorite music for the house."

"Hm." I murmured with my hands behind my back and my mouth in a hard line, looking at the shelf. I turned around to Bella on the bed, and then I noticed what she was wearing. I ran and hopped on the bed next to her.

Bella was wearing a dark blue, cotton, night dress. It had thin straps to show off her smooth shoulders. The dress was floor-length to my surprise. She kept reading her book and pretended I wasn't gawking at her.

I played with the fabric of her strap, "Nice outfit."

Now she looked at me, resting her head on her fist, "Thank you. I guess I'm finally taking your advice." She smiled.

I sat up, sitting pretzel legged, "And what was the outcome?" She hated the attention, and it was funny. She looked at Edward, still smiling. "Well Edward approves."

I glanced back over at Edward and saw him trying to hide a smirk.

I giggled, "You see, everybody likes your look. You should get more!"

She sobered, "I don't think so." She started but then seen my disappointed expression, "At least not dresses at school and in the middle of the day. Only at night." She bit her lip, waiting for my response.

I dropped it, "Whatever." I jumped off the bed and walked back by Edward, I touched his cheek. _Do you know about mommy's present?_

Edward didn't turn around to look at me or say anything out loud. He just nodded once. Bella would just get curious again.

I didn't touch him this time; I let him read my mind. _Are you going to tell me?_

He shook his head.

_Why?!_ I whined in my head. I was frustrated now.

Now he turned to look at me and spoke, "Because it's for you too." We both snuck a look at my silent mother with her nose in a thick book. She didn't seem to care.

_Fine_. I looked to Edward. I spun around and sat on the little black couch. I sighed and listened to the music for a couple minutes.

Bella finally sat up and shut her book.

"I'm finished and I've gotten all of the CDs I need. Should we head back to the cottage?" Edward asked with a stack of discs in his hands.

We all started for the door and down the stairs to the first floor. Jasper, Esme, and Alice walked into the back door.

Before anyone of us had said anything, Alice was a black and white blur going straight up the stairs right passed us. Probably to hide the birthday gift from me and Bella. I didn't plan on asking Esme or Jasper where they went or what they got. They weren't going to tell me anyway.

On the way out of the door, I caught Edward and Esme looking at each other smiling and Esme give a slight nod to Edward. The trip was successful. The quick and silent conversation lasted a millisecond.

I guess I'll half to wait until tomorrow. September thirteenth.

Bella's birthday.

**Attention**

I ran into Bella's room in the morning, searching for her. She was in her closet. I hopped onto her back and hugged her stone-hard neck, "Happy birthday Mom!" I shouted.

Bella tensed, "You know I hate birthdays." She grumbled looking back at me with one eyebrow raised.

I hopped off of her back, and she turned to face me. I smiled angelically, showing my pretty and dimpled smile, "I know I just love torturing you." I took a deep breath, "How old are you now?" I teased and giggled.

She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest and looked at her clothes on her racks, "That's not funny."

I started to be serious with her, "So, what are you wearing on your big day for school?" I began to rummage through the clothes and drawers for a suitable outfit that would look gorgeous, and still approvable by Bella.

"I want to wear something nice, you know, to dress up, but it has to be natural for me." She started searching with me.

Still searching myself, I answered her, "Exactly what I was thinking." I laughed. I found a blue V neck blouse and smooth, black pants. "Here, this is good." I tossed the clothes to her.

Bella automatically changed into them and looked at herself in the large three mirrors. She did a turn to get a good look at every angle of herself. "This is perfect!" She ran to me, grabbed my face, and kissed my forehead. "Where did you find this blouse?" She pinched the fabric of the collar between her fingers.

"Right here by the other blouses. Why?" I looked at her puzzled, why would she care?

She turned back to look at herself in the mirror once more. Then she turned back around and we exited the closet, "Because this used to be mine, back when I was a human. I wore it on me and your father's first date. This blouse is his favorite."

I grabbed a dark blue scarf on the way out of the closet, "Where was the first date?" I wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"We went to an Italian restaurant. It was called La Bella Italiana." She fixed her hair in the bedroom mirror.

I watched her for a while, thinking of how that would work. "I thought dad doesn't eat?"

She laughed and turned back to me, "I didn't know he was a vampire at the time, and he took me there to eat something because of what happened earlier. I ate and he just watched me. Oh yeah, and he kept getting hit on by the hostess and waitress." She laughed again.

"Wait, hold on a second. What happened earlier that day?" I asked curiously.

She turned back to the mirror, "Your father saved me from four drunk men, who tried to attack me on a dark and abandoned street. That's all."

My eyes got big, realizing what she meant by the attacking part. "Whoa." I blinked, "Did he kill them?"

She stood up from her chair and pulled me close, "No. I talked him out of it." She put her arm around me, "He just scared them all away."

"But that night when you slept, Carlisle and I killed the man in Port Angeles." Edward finished the story, walking in the bedroom. He was already dressed and presentable.

"What? You actually killed that man?" Bella asked. Edward obviously never shared this with her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward shrugged, "It never came up. Besides the repulsive monster didn't deserve to live. I don't think that is a story you should share with Renesmee."

"It was just something that popped up in the story I was originally tell her. Speaking of that, Do you like my outfit?" Bella changed the subject.

Edward swept over Bella's clothes and paused on her blue blouse. His eyes turned sweet and I stepped out to give them some privacy.

I ran to grandpa Carlisle's by myself and ate my breakfast. When my parents came in Bella was automatically picked on for her birthday. Everybody tortured her, as I did in her closet. It gave us all a good laugh, especially Emmett.

Bella was just glad that nobody human talks or comes near her at school, that way she wouldn't get a lot of attention.

When we got to the school parking lot, we hung out until the first warning bell. We were all discussing about what we would do today, when all of a sudden Alice was quiet. She was starring out into nothing.

Jasper touched her shoulder, "What is it, Alice?"

She exhaled, blinked, and smiled. Jasper relaxed.

Edward smiled, "Yes!" in the background.

"What did you see?" Emmett got as impatient as I did.

Alice looked at him, still smiling with excitement, "Anybody up for baseball this weekend?"

Quietly—not to attract attention to us, as if it was possible any other time—they cheered with agreement. Except me, what's so great about baseball? I mean, even my mom cheered. I didn't think she was the greatest athlete.

Edward heard me, "Oh that's right. Renesmee has never seen us play baseball." He looked to them, "This would be her first time experiencing our way of playing."

The first bell sounded. We all said goodbye, then divided apart to go to our classes.

Third hour I have geometry. A boy named Nick sits right behind me and always stares at me or purposely kicks my chair to try to get my attention. It gets really irritating. Today Nick said "Hi" to me. I just turned my head and gazed at him in astonishment. I couldn't believe a human would say something to a freaky Cullen. I blinked and half smiled at him—dazzling as Bella puts it—and said, "Hello." It sounded as if I was singing.

Nick's eyes got huge and he gasped. I turned back to the front of the class and tried not to giggle. My classes went by fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch already. I walked to lunch with Rosalie and Emmet, and met up with the rest of the family in the lunch line. We all bought lunches. Theirs were props, mine was real. I was starving.

I ate nachos, red grapes, and apple juice. I finished and got up to throw my trash away. I dumped the empty cartons and containers, then smelled the delicious scent of that Nick boy. His blood smelled appetizing, but I wouldn't risk my family's secret for it. I turned to find Nick in my face. Actually he was looking down to me.

"H-hello Renee." He stuttered looking at his feet. Now that I see his face, he's pretty handsome. He was Caucasian with dirty blonde hair that was cut short. He had green eyes that glowed when he smiled, thin face, and he was a foot taller than me. He wore a long sleeve, dark blue shirt, with black denim jeans.

I looked back to his green eyes, "It's pronounced Ruh-nez-may." I said with emphasis. I put my hands behind my back, in case he tried to grab them or I accidentally touch his face out of habit.

He blushed deeply, turning his whole face red, "Oh, I know. It was just a cute, little nickname for you by me. I hope you don't mind…?"

"I kind of do mind." I got impatient, "Was there something you wanted from me? I know you didn't just walk up and in my face just to share your 'cute, little nickname' with me." I looked at my family. I wasn't surprised that they would be watching suspiciously. I envied my dad, I wanted his gift right now.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I wanted to know…If you wanted to go to the Homecoming dance…With me?"

Wow. I chuckled, but stopped short because it would hurt his feelings. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, it's not like that. It's just that, the one person to talk to me—other than my family—is to ask me to a dance." I chuckled again, closing my eyes to think. How am I going to do this? I opened my eyes, "I'm sorry." I shook my head and started towards my table, to my anxious family.

I heard footsteps following behind me. I turned just in time, before he touched my shoulder. I flinched away from his outstretched hand. "Why not?"

This guy just will not give up. I took a quick glance at my parents again, then back to Nick. "It just can't happen." I knew he had more to say, so I waited.

He crossed his arms and eyed me suspiciously, "What's stopping me?"

I crossed my arms across my chest too and responded, "My boyfriend." Now I knew he was speechless, so I turned and left him standing there in the middle of the cafeteria. I sat down next to Rosalie. I felt everybody's stare on me, it was a lot of pressure out on me, and so I met their gazes. "What?"

Bella spoke up, "What was that?" She seemed angry. Why would she ask? I'm sure they all heard what was said with their hearing.

I sighed, "He asked me to the dance and I turned him down. Why are you so angry with me?"

"You led him on." Edward answered.

Great. "How do you know? What was he thinking?"

He was looking around, "he thought you were lying about the boyfriend part because he never sees you with a guy other than us. He plans on asking you more tomorrow in geometry." He shook his head. "You need to tell him to stop. Or he'll get curious, and then he'll get hurt. Mentally and physically. Jacob could find out."

"You wouldn't." I glared at my parents accusingly.

Both, Edward and Bella, shrugged and exchanged little smirks. I knew what they were thinking. It was pretty obvious.

"Nessie, do you plan on staying home with us tomorrow, or are you going to school by yourself?"

I understood, "Sunny weather?"

She nodded.

"That's perfect! I'll talk to Nick at lunch." I turned and looked at Nick, "And give him a surprise." Me and Edward laughed because he knew what was on my mind.

**Settling**

We drove into the garage and parked. As soon as the Volvo stopped, I jumped out of the car and ran inside the house to call Jacob.

I dialed his number and listened to the ringing and waited. On the third ring Jacob picked up, "Hello?"

"Jake can you come over? It's my mom's birthday party and we have to talk." I was so excited to plan this out.

He laughed, "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

I laughed too, "Just get over here!" and then we hung up. I turned around to find everyone in the living room except Bella and Emmett. "Where are mom and Emmett?"

Rosalie sat cross-legged on the floor and looked up to me, "Your mother took off to hide, and Emmett went to retrieve her. She couldn't have gone far."

I went into the kitchen to grab an apple and sat next to Edward on the couch to wait for Jake, Bella, and Em. The first to arrive was Emmett with Bella in his huge arms, being dragged in against her own will. Emmett sat her between me and Edward.

Emmett patted her head, "Nice, little Bella." He laughed.

Bella snapped at his hand, and snarled brutally.

Edward smoothed her shoulders and arms, "Relax," I looked at Jasper. Then back to Bella.

Her fists slowly unclenched and her shoulders slumped down. "Fine, but why is it always my birthday we always have to celebrate?"

"It's not like we're throwing a huge party, we're merely giving you a small present." Edward continued explaining. Then his eyes looked at me, "Jacob's here." He nodded toward the door.

I stood up and walked to the window and waited for him to appear. Three minutes later Jake walked through the trees and into the yard wearing only sweat shorts. He smiled when he saw me grinning in the window, and waved.

I waved back and I opened the door for him. We walked into the living room with the rest of the family.

I sat next to Bella again. Jake sat next to me on the arm of the couch, "Happy birthday Bells?"

Bella sighed, "Thanks." She bit her lip looking down at her hands, "So. Let's get this over with. Where's my present?"

Edward sighed too, "Carlisle."

Carlisle walked into the room with a small, silver, and rectangle box. He handed Bella the box, "This is for the both of you." He looked at her and winked to me.

She threw a confused look at me before ripping the silver paper off of the small box. Her eyes got big when she saw the plane tickets.

"Where are we going?" I asked Carlisle.

Bella finally recovered, "We're going to visit Renee!" She screamed and hugged Edward. Then she hugged Carlisle and Esme.

The last time I had seen my grandma Renee, was two years ago and I was the size of a nine year old I'm six years old and I'm the size of a fifteen year old teen. There's no way I could pull this off. I took another look at the tickets. Jacksonville, Florida. How was Bella going to stay out of the sun?

"Nessie's got a point." Edward heard me. He looked to Carlisle and Bella, and then they all looked to me.

I sighed, "I was thinking to myself—" I shot a glare at Edward—"about how I couldn't pull off my age with Grandma Renee and with mom and the sun." I looked at Bella and stroked the fair skin of her arm.

Carlisle looked at both of us—me and Bella. "Well. These tickets are meant for the Christmas vacation, so it shouldn't be too bright." He hesitated for a couple seconds, "As for your age, well. Maybe she won't notice. But if she does…Well, just tell her you're tall for your age."

Bella walked over and hugged me, "Don't worry about that right now. Just be happy to see your grandmother again." She released our hug.

"All right. It should be fun." I forced a smile. Then I looked at Jake, "Let's go talk." We stood up and left the house to sit on the porch steps.

Jacob sat on one of the stairs facing me, with his arm leaning against his raised knee. He waited for me to start.

I think he still believed that I was going to dump him, because he looked really confused and sad at the same time. I smiled, "So what are you doing tomorrow around lunch?"

His face was still confused, but not sad, "Why?"

"Well tomorrow is going to be sunny and my family won't be there. I want you to me on the campus." I looked at his hand in mine, and then played around with his fingers, "And I have to get this one problem resolved."

He looked away from our hands and into my eyes, "What kind of problem?"

I took a deep breath, "I need to get this guy to leave me alone and stop…liking me. Today he asked me out at lunch."

His hands shook in mine, "And what did you tell him?" His face was as hard as stone and was trying very hard not to explode.

I squeezed his hand, "I said no, of course! I told him it wouldn't work out because I have a boyfriend. But when my dad read his thoughts, he said that he didn't believe I had a boyfriend. So, I thought that if you could arrive at lunch and hang out with me, he would get the idea that I am taken and leave me alone. Will you help me?"

"I don't think if I could be near the guy without ripping him apart like a ragdoll." Jake confessed angrily. His was still shaking.

I rubbed his hand to soothe him, "Well it's my plan or he'll try to move on closer to me."

Jacob ripped his hand from mine and walked in to yard and away from me, just in case he would lose his temper near me. My hands burned. It took him a while to calm down. He finally turned to look at me, "Alright. I'll be there on my motorcycle by your lunch period."

I ran my fingers through my curls and smiled, "Cool." I stood up, stepped down one step and held my arms out for a hug.

Jake stalked forward to my invitation—like we were magnets, always drawn to each other—and wrapped his arms around my body under my arms. His fingers knotted into my hair as he grasped me. Even with me on the porch steps, Jacob was still taller than me. I hugged him tightly and locked my hands. Jacob rubbed my back with his other hand.

We finally let go after five minute, I'm sure he felt better and more relaxed than before, "I'd better get going. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." He winked, smiling.

I smiled back, and then kissed his cheek, "Bye." I watched him leave and disappear back into evergreens. When I was alone and it was quiet, I turned to the house and went inside.

Nothing changed since I left. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch, Carlisle sitting in the chair with Esme on his lap, Rosalie and Emmett were on the floor talking quietly with each other, and Alice and Jasper were looking at a photo album on the staircase.

I stood behind the couch and leaned against it.

Edward looked up, "So you settled for tomorrow?" He grinned a crooked smile.

I tugged on one of his bronze locks, "You know I do."

**10-Mission**

The next morning I got up and left my hair down. I ate breakfast at grandma Esme's and Edward drove me to school in grandpa Carlisle's black Mercedes, because his windows have the darkest black tint in the windows. So nobody could see Edward and his diamond sparkled skin.

Before I got out Edward asked, "So what is going to happen today?"

I turned to look at him and sighed, "Uh, at lunch I'm eating outside and lure Nick over by me, but before he ever gets near me, Jacob will arrive." I didn't sound confident.

He noticed, "And what if this doesn't work? What if he won't give up?" He remembered yesterday.

I shrugged, "If Jake doesn't scare Nick away, I'll let you, Emmett, and Jasper have him." I kissed his cheek and opened the car door, "See you later. Wish me good luck!"

"Good luck." He waved as I got out. Then he drove off back home.

I took a deep breath and ignored the stares when I just hopped out of a black, sleek Mercedes without the rest of my extraordinary and beautiful family.

My first two classed went by fast. I was trying to forget about the future event that will happen. I'm succeeding very well.

When I got to geometry class, Nick wasn't there. That worried me, my little plan totally bombed! He's never gone; he's always here before me. I sat down in my assigned seat and took out my books and pen. I was so nervous; I started chewing on my pen, lightly enough not to snap it in half.

Then I heard someone behind me sit down. But I didn't turn to see if it was really him. It had to be though.

After listening to the teacher talk about yesterday's assignment, we took notes for today's lesson. We had the rest of the time to work on our homework, so I used my time wisely instead of the rest of the class who sat around talking and listening to their iPods. I finished my homework in five minutes before class ended. It gave me time to listen to my MP3 player for a while.

I felt a rough tap on my shoulder and a held back a hiss in surprise. I took a deep breath, thinking of what to say. Then turned around to Nick, forcing a smile.

Once again, Nick gasped softly at my smile. Then he gulped loud enough for me to hear, and blinked, "So. _Renesmee, _do you want to have lunch with me?" He smiled nervously.

My eyebrows came together in frustration, "Nick, I can't-"

"Why not? Your family's not here, it can be just you and me." He insisted.

What a creeper! He knows when my family's here and not here? I can't believe he's trying to make this into a date, "What do you mean? Like a date?"

Nick flushed and chuckled, "Um. Kind of like that."

I stared into his green eyes, "Well, I am sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Like I said yesterday." I turned around and sat forward in my desk.

Unsuspectingly, Nick grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. He had a frustrated look on his face. "I don't believe you have one! Where is he? How come I never see you with a guy? How come he doesn't sit with you?"

I recoiled from his grasp, "Believe it or not, I do! I can have a boyfriend that doesn't go to this school, can't I Nick? Do you approve of that?" I stood up and put my bag strap on my right shoulder and glared down at him.

"No, I don't approve. You should go out with a guy that goes to the same school, so he could walk you to your classes and sit with you at lunch." He tried to reach out for my hand.

I snatched my hand away and shoved them in my jacket pockets, "I don't need your approval." The bell rang right when I finished my sentence. Perfect timing. I ran—as fast as I was suppose to—out of the building to the cafeteria. Leaving Nick sitting there.

Today is Tuesday, and so far I have done all of my morning classes homework. The bell rang and I was on my way to lunch. I bought a grape juice and I bought Jacob some Doritos. I purposely walked passed Nick's table and flipped my hair to get his attention. Then I walked outside where most of the other kids were and sat near the parking lot on a bench. I began drinking my juice and listened to my MP3 player again, Petite Suite by Debussey.

Nick and three of his friends came outside and sat across the area from me and talked. How lame is this guy? At least I did a good job of luring him out here for a good seat.

I heard a motorcycle engine coming through the parking lot, I turned off my MP3 player and looked for him. Sure enough, Jacob parked his black Harley in an empty spot and sprinted over to me. I was glad he was fully dressed with a white T-shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers.

I snuck a peek at Nick. He was watching Jacob approach me with a huge disbelieving eyes, and his mouth slowly opened in surprise.

I grinned happily at Jacob, and stoop up from the bench to hug him.

Surprisingly Jacob picked me up, into his giant arms. He kissed me tenderly on my cheek, very close to my lips. Wow, he's really putting on a show.

Jake whispered into my ear when he sat me down on the bench, "So which one is the punk?"

I was still on his lap and whispered back, "The blonde one sitting across from us on the picnic table, starring at us." I giggled. I reached for the Doritos and threw the little bag at his chest. "I knew you'd be hungry." I smiled when he chuckled.

"Thanks babe." Jake kissed my cheek and ripped open the bag.

I got off of his lap and sat on the bench right next to him. Jake put his arm around me. When he finished his chips, he asked, "So, what's going on with this fool?"

I sighed, "Well, in third hour, I sit in front of him. Yesterday he asked me to the homecoming dance. And today he asked to a lunch date." I looked at my hands while I spoke, "His actually tried to raise his voice and grab my shoulder. Of course I hissed at him."

Jacob grabbed my hands in his, "Did he hurt you?" He stared into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

I stared back into his black eyes, "No. He just startled me…"

He didn't believe me, "Don't try to be nice and protect him, Nessie. If he hurt you, I'll do the same to him, but harder." He was sitting at the edge of his seat, ready to get up.

I placed my hand on his face to show him the scene of what happened between me and Nick last hour.

Jacob's face was mad and looked as hard as stone again. He jumped up from the bench and away from me. He was heading towards the gawking blonde across from us.

It startled me because of how sudden and quick he was, "I can't believe…" He mumbled. Jake paused and rubbed his face and thought for a while.

Nick was watching for any sign of attack.

I jumped up and stood in Jacob's path for Nick, "Jacob, no!"

"I don't like the way he thinks he can touch you!" He roared.

"He's not worth it." I pushed on his stomach towards his motorcycle. I now had my arms wrapped around his waist and was holding my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. When we reached the bike, we hugged for a while. "I love you. You know that." I told him. "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you don't just want to ditch for the rest of the day and come hang out with me down at La Push?" Jacob asked hopeful.

I turned to look at the kids, who got to see the show. I worried about the gossip that would go around. Ditching sounded like heaven,--especially spending my free time with Jake—but I felt the need to stay and learn, and not get in trouble. "I think I should stay in school, Jake. All right?"

"Sure, sure." He released me. He forced a half smile for me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He got on his bike and started the gas, "Mission complete?"

I laughed lightly, "Not yet. I know the dude has got some questions for me. Besides, Edward told me to tell him to stop or he would do it."

He shrugged, "I could do it." He chuckled loudly.

I laughed with him. "No, no. I'll do it. If this time he doesn't listen, then I'll let you join my dad to do the job."

We smiled at each other. Then Jacob took off down the street.  
I spun around and ran back to the bench to grab my bag. I walked back inside the cafeteria and sat down at my family's table. I put my head down on my folded arms, on the table. I could hear voices around me in the cafeteria and outside. The outside voices were talking about me and the mysterious Indian man with the motorcycle. The inside voices were talking about me being alone and the rest of my family missing. Why wasn't I with them?

High school teens could be so judgmental.

"Cute bodyguard." A voice said sarcastically, very close by.

I jumped back and into the back of my chair. I crossed my arms when I realized it was just Nick. "Jacob's not my bodyguard, he's my boyfriend!"

Nick sat down across from me, "He acted more like a bodyguard to me." He mimicked me by folding his across his chest.

I kept my glare at him, "That's only because he knows how to protect his love." I looked out the window, and back to Nick. "You really need to leave me alone. You have to stop talking to me, looking at me, and more importantly, stop liking me! Or else my family will stop you."

He laughed at my threat like I was joking or as if this was just an excuse.

"I mean it! This is your last warning, leave me alone!" shouted at him and pounded on the table, then I got up and left the cafeteria.

The rest of the day, I was stared at by everyone. I just couldn't wait until the day was over. Being here at school alone without my family to protect me is just torture.

When the last bell rang, relief ran through me. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the school parking lot. But there was no Mercedes or Volvo. Where's Edward?

I looked around me, only to find more eyes staring at me. Even when I met the stares, they didn't look away. I tried to ignore them. The only eyes that I couldn't ignore were green and glowing.

Nick was four cars away from me and he was approaching.

I sighed and thought about just running home. But would people find that strange? I heard a motorcycle roar down the street. I turned to the noise as it grew louder. At the same time, Nick was only a few feet from me now.

Jacob screeched by Nick, almost hitting him. Jacob glared and snarled at the frozen boy inches away from Jacob's front tire. I ran and jumped on the bike behind him and locked my arms around his torso. "Let's go!" I shouted over the engine.

Jacob—still glaring at Nick—revved the engine twice and peeled out. Leaving Nick in his dust, going top speed. Show-off.

I reached up and touched Jake's cheek, _Mission complete!_

**11-Better Than Deer**

Jacob drove me back to Carlisle's house. I was pretty surprised he didn't take me back to La Push. But I guessed Edward sent Jacob to come pick me up and bring me home.

I ran inside with Jacob right behind me. Bella and Edward were playing the piano. Alice and Jasper were on the couch playing cards and Esme was running around and dusting the tables and shelves.

Edward got up from the piano and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of me and Jacob, "How did it go?" He asked Jake more than he asked me.

"Well dad, you didn't wish a good enough 'Good Luck'" I still answered, "Because when Jacob came, I should him what had happened earlier, and Jacob almost attacked Nick. And-"

"Wait!" Edward interrupted, "What happened earlier to make Jacob want to attack the boy?"

I touched his neck to show him the same thing I showed Jacob. Edward's eyes turned into glass topaz—hard as ice—and he looked at Jake. "I see what you mean."

Jacob threw his head back, "Thank you!"

Bella stopped playing, "What happened?" She sounded alert now. She ran over to us.

Edward put his hand on her shoulder, "That Nick boy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around without her permission."

Bella looked at me with expecting eyes, "You ripped off his arm, right?"

I scoffed, "Mom! I'm not as freakishly strong as you! But I did hiss at him."

"I bet that freaked him out! Hey, what about when I left? I mean, you said that he'd probably ask you more questions. Did he?" Jacob asked.

I touched my forehead lightly, "Yes."

"There's more!?" Bella yelled and sounded pissed.

I nodded ruefully, "Just let me say the whole story without interruptions." I took a deep breath and continued, "After Jacob left I went back inside the cafeteria to sit at our table and Nick followed me." They all got tense. "He sat across from me and said I had a 'cute bodyguard'. I told him to leave me alone, but he just laughed at me. I screamed at him to warn him that you would stop him yourself. That's it."

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and half hugged me, "That's my little monster."

I smiled and sighed.

Bella noticed my reaction, "Well other than the Nick boy, how was your day with school?"

I groaned when I remembered how much gossip I spread around the school myself. "Next time it's sunny, I'm staying home with you. Don't make me go to school by myself ever again." I begged.

"That bad?" Edward asked.

I turned to Jacob and buried my face in his chest, "Yes! It's so lonely and dangerous." My voice sounded muffled. I turned to face my parents, "I'm glad it's over with Nick, hopefully. I just want to relax." I took a deep breath.

Alice looked up from her card game with Jasper, "Except Saturday! Baseball game, remember?!"

"Baseball? I didn't think you people had that kind of talent." Jacob jeered.

I reached up and touched his face, _Be nice._ I smiled happily.

Jasper spoke this time, "Sure we do. When you hear a crack of thunder during a thunder storm, that's me hitting a homerun." Jasper grinned widely.

Jacob laughed, "Sounds intense. Can I play?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't think…" Edward said slowly and didn't even finish his sentence because he didn't know how to explain it.

Rosalie and Emmett were walking down the stairs. Rose's golden locks of hair was bouncing around her angelic face, "Did I just hear the mongrel ask to play baseball with us?" She laughed tauntingly. Emmett was right behind her, stomping loudly, grinning hugely with dimples on each side of his face.

Jacob shrugged, "You heard right, blondie."

Edward turned to Rosalie, "That's I was trying to tell him." He turned back to Jake, "It is too intense for you."

"Yeah, I don't think you could keep up!" Emmett joked.

"Well Nessie's going." Jacob insisted, "She's no faster or stronger than me."

I snuck out of their circle of conversation and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

Edward touched Jacob's shoulder, "She's just watching, but you could sit and watch with her. Keep her warm-er." He added know my body temperature was almost as high as Jacob's.

Jacob thought for a minute. "Fine. I'll watch one game." He agreed.

I heard his stomach growl. Then mine did too. I ran up to my parents to look at their golden topaz eyes. I hadn't noticed before, but they were a real dark, almost black shade. "I'm hungry, let's go hunt." I suggested, "Anybody else thirsty?" I asked.

Esme, Alice and Jasper got up and walked to the door with us. Rosalie and Emmett probably already went out earlier today.

Edward nodded, and opened the door for Bella and Esme, "Shall we?"

We exited the house, turned on our senses and took off. Me and Jacob were running together, with him as a wolf. I looked up to his eyes and yelled, "I am too as fast as you!" Then I took off in front of him.

I learned how to hunt without ruining my clothes, or get blood on my face or hair not too long ago. I could go off campus at lunch in school and have a couple of deer or elk. Then return before my next class, as if I went out to a diner or something. I haven't tried it yet.

After I finished my last doe, I think I was fuller than I wanted to be. I walked away from the drained deer and called for Jake. I held my whole torso area when he arrived in human form.

He grabbed my upper arms gently, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He stared into my eyes with concern.

I looked up still clutching my stomach, with a grimace, "Nothing. I'm fine, just full." I straightened up and fought to keep a straight face, so it wouldn't bother him. "Let's go find my parents." I started walking.

Jacob picked me up like a baby and started running southeast. I enjoyed the seven minute run. Until he came to a stop and I looked up in front of us. We were at least twenty feet away from my parents—both killing a little pack of mountain lions. It was near a cave on the mountains.

Jacob put me down next to him and held me close, he knew how my mother was when she was hunting and using her senses.

Bella was beneath the lion, holding the lion's head. It frightened me because the lion was biting and scratching her face and arms. I shouldn't be scared though. She finally finished the fight and snapped its neck, and then buried her face under the lion's jaw and into the neck.

Edward walked through the trees near her. Carrying a limp mountain lion—his favorite—and waved it in front of him to Jake, "Do you want the scraps, Jacob?" He chuckled.

Jacob growled. He walked forward to them when Bella finished and threw the lion off from on top of her. She wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Bella?" Jacob chuckled behind me.

I kneeled down next to the dead lion, I looked up to Bella, "What does it taste like?" I picked up the lion's head in both of my hands.

Bella stood up, "Try it. It tastes better than deer." She walked over to Edward. Edward threw the dead lion in his hand to Jacob.

I had the lion in my hands. I raised it, so its neck is out and is easy to get to. I sunk my razor sharp teeth in the skin and sucked in the warm blood. It tasted sweet in my mouth—not like the scratchy taste from deer—and even though I was full, I wanted more of the lion's blood. I got mad that it came up dry in a couple of seconds. I stood up, "That was way better than deer!" I corrected Bella.

My parents laughed.

I heard little purring and scratching noises in the cave behind me. I spun around and ran inside the cave that was too small for anyone but me to fit in.

"Renesmee! Nessie! C'mon, let's go! Get out of there!" I heard my parents and Jacob called from outside.

I didn't listen. I went deeper into the cramped, damp cave, behind a rock on the side of the area. One small mountain lion was lying on the ground, crying. "Oh, my god!" I yelled. It jumped; I picked it up and stroked its soft fur, "Awe." I cooed. I walked out of the small cave with the baby cub. Although it was the size of medium sized dog, but it was small compared to its parents.

"Renesmee, what were you doing?" I heard Bella ask.

I held out the cub, "Finding this! Isn't it cute?" I asked them.

Edward cleared his throat loudly, ran a hand through his tousled hair, and looked the other way distantly.

"It looks delicious, actually." Bella agreed eying the baby lion in my arms.

I clutched the cub closer to my body, "You can't kill it! It's only a baby." I argued.

Bella slowly approached me and the lion, "Exactly. It has no one to look after it; we already killed its parents." She crouched, "It doesn't matter if we kill it."

I turned around to protect it, "I could take care of it." I insisted.

Edward grabbed Bella by the waist and answered my insane idea, "Renesmee, there is no way you could keep a wild animal around vampires that eat its kind. Of course, I'm speaking of myself. And your so busy with school. It's just impossible."

I looked at the baby lion. It's true, I wouldn't have any time to take care of it. Thanks to school and Jacob. Even if I did have the time, where would it stay? I would have to prepare it food, too. Plus, having it not getting eaten by my family was not easy. Edward's right, it is impossible. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine!" I threw the lion to Bella, "Enjoy!" I grumbled annoyed and angry. "Just wait until I get out of hearing radius."

Bella caught the cub and held it by its skin on the back of his neck. Her eye's glowed with thirst. She held it up to Edward, "Do you want some?"

Edward eyed the cub, and then he shook his head and looked down, "No thank you. You can have it."

I turned around and walked away. I almost got in the trees when I heard a snap.

Jacob walked me home, "Awe, cheer up, Ness. I think you have better and more important things on your mind to take care of." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh.

**12- Nanuk**

The next morning Bella was sitting on my bed next to me. "Good morning." She greeted me.

"Morning." I greeting back dryly. I was still mad at her for killing my baby lion.

She bit her lip. "I know you're still angry with me for killing your Nanuk."

I looked at her with questionable eyes, "Who is _Nanuk_?"

"I watched your dreams last night. As I had your hand pressed to my face, I saw you and your mountain lion. You named him Nanuk." She confessed. "The background was pinkish purple, but when I came into the picture, the colors turned red. I killed Nanuk and you were angry with me. I guess the colors are change with your emotions."

I sat up and looked at her, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

She looked back, "I'm sorry I hurt you. You know I didn't mean to, it's just that…" She took a deep breath, "There was no way you could keep it."

I hugged her, "Yes, I understand. And I forgive you. I'm just being stubborn. Don't worry about it anymore." I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"C'mon, let's go." She said getting up.

I got out of bed, "Where are we going?"

Bella turned around to face me, "Aren't you hungry?"

I exhaled heavily, "No. I'm still full from last night. I had a whole deer and a little bit of that mother lion of my..." I cannot believe I just thought of that.

"Well okay. I'm sorry I woke you." She left my room.

Today is Saturday morning. Bella and I are in my closet finding me proper clothes for playing vampire baseball. I wasn't lucky.

"Well maybe we can find something in my closet." Bella started out the door and down the hallway.

Edward caught us in the hallway, "Hey, Jacob's on the phone." He had the little silver cell phone on his hand. He tossed the phone down the short hallway to me.

I caught it with my right hand and put it up to my ear, "Hey, Jake."

"Morning, Nessie!" His voice was tired and husky. "When are we going to play baseball?"

"Well, Jacob. I'm not sure, but it's when the thunderstorm starts." Edward was holding a hand out for the cell phone. "Hold on Jake, my dad wants to talk to you." I handed Edward the phone.

Edward cleared his throat, "The game doesn't start until one in the afternoon. Go to sleep and rest for a couple of hours. You can come over around eleven or twelve. Here, I'll put Renesmee back on." He handed the phone back to me.

I put it back to my ear, "Yeah, Jake?"

"I'll be over at eleven thirty, okay?" Jake told me.

"Yeah. I'll be at Carlisle's. Get some sleep, please. You sound like you didn't sleep at all last night."

Jacob yawned into the phone, "Sure, sure."

We both hung up. I shut the phone and tossed it back to Edward. I turned to Bella.

Bella was tapping her chin with her index finger, looking at me. "I don't think you would fit in my clothes, let's go visit Alice. You look more like her size." She pushed me forward and toward the front door. "Are you coming, Edward?" She asked passing him in the living room.

Edward followed behind and shut the door.

It was cold outside, and I realized I was still wearing a tank top and shorts, with my hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. "Wait mom, I'm still in my pajamas!"

Bella didn't pause, "It doesn't matter, you're getting dressed there anyway." We ran the rest of the way there.

Alice was there to open the door for us again, "Hey you guys!"

"Good morning, Alice." Bella greeted back.

Alice looked at my clothes and then looked to Bella for an explanation.

Bella put her hands up to explain, "Hang on, Alice! That's why we're here. I figured you had a baseball outfit for her to wear. She could fit your clothes better than mine."

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to her room. She shut her door behind us and we went straight to her closet. Alice went searching for a shirt and pants. She pulled out a white long sleeved with black horizontal stripes. "Here, put that on." She tossed it to my chest.

I ripped my tank top off and slipped into the shirt. "Just fits."

"Good. Try these on." Alice tossed some skinny, black, and polyester pants to me.

I stepped into those too. Wow, I think me and Alice are the same size. "Thanks, Alice. This is really nice of you."

She grabbed some long white socks and shoes. "We're not done yet." She pulled me back into her room and sat me on her bed. Alice slipped the long white socks that go up to my knees. Then she tied on the white baseball shoes. "Wait here, while I get dressed." She ordered. She took off in her closet.

I sat there for about two minutes and she returned wearing her baseball outfit. She had a black long sleeve shirt on—that was tight to her skin, just like mine—and a white west that was unbuttoned. Same pants as me, and white socks that go up to her knees as well. And the same shoes. Plus, she had a black baseball cap on.

"Nice." I commented.

Alice held out a black and white baseball cap in her hands, "Almost forgot the last touch." She zipped over, put my hair in a high ponytail. Then pulled my ponytail through the back opening in the back of the hat and put in on my head.

I stood up and we both looked at ourselves in her huge mirror on her wall. "We look sweet!"

She fixed my top so it wasn't showing the top part of my pants, "Yeah, we look amazing! So are you playing?" Alice asked.

Huh, I'm not sure. Maybe they are too intense or I'm not fast enough. Or what if I'm really good at the sport, "I really don't know yet. I guess I'll watch first." That's the plan.

Alice fixed her hair, "Well, okay. Let's go show everybody our outfits!" She sang. She opened the door and we ran downstairs to the living room.

The first one to see us was my parents. I spun around to give them the whole 3D look. "So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Cute. You look great as an athlete!" Bella commented. She elbowed Edward in the ribs.

Edward flinched from her hit, "Very nice, very…Alice." He smiled and winked at Alice behind me.

I looked at the television, "Thanks." I muttered. I walked over to the couch and plopped down and put my feet up. "What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Ten twenty two in the morning." Carlisle called from the kitchen. He made his way in the room, "So I see you're coming with us today, Nessie. Are you going to play or watch?" He asked.

I shrugged, still lying on the couch. I seriously don't know.

"She doesn't know if we play too intense or If she would be good at this sport, so she'll just watch first. That's the plan." Edward answered Carlisle.

"Thank you, dad." I said dryly.

Edward didn't say anything. He sat down at his piano and played a soft and slow melody.

I fell asleep.

"Renesmee, honey wake up." Bella's voice woke me up. She was kneeling on the floor next to my head, by the couch.

I blinked repeatedly and stretched. I sat up and yawned, "How long have I been asleep?" I asked dazed.

Edward snuck over to Bella, still answering me, "Jacob's here, so an hour or so." He shrugged.

I stood up and looked out the window to the front lawn. In the next moment, Jacob walked through the trees. I hid behind the wall, so when he came in, I would surprise him with my outfit.

My parents were heading outside the door, "We're going to go change, and we'll be back in a couple of minutes. Five, tops." Edward said. He left the door as they left. I heard them outside, "She's waiting for you inside." Bella told Jacob.

Jacob walked in through the doorway and looked around the empty room, "Hello? Nessie?"

That was when I pounced on his back and locked my arms around his neck, "Boo!" I shouted.

He jumped a little bit.

I laughed and kissed his neck, below his jaw, "I scared you, Jake!" I whispered. Then I unlocked my arms and dropped to the floor on my feet.

Jake turned around to look down to me, "You're such a little monster—wow you look great!" He quickly changed his sentence when he caught a look at my borrowed clothes.

I blushed, "Thank you, you're looking pretty great yourself." I said.

He grinned, "Nessie, this is just my usual look." True, he was just wearing a grey T-shirt and jean cut-offs, with his sneakers. "So, where's everybody?" He looked around the empty area again.

"Uh, I don't know. I just woke up from an hour nap." I confessed, "But I know my parents left to get changed, so…"

Jacob looked to me, "Oh, right." We walked to the porch and sat down on the steps.

Edward and Bella returned holding hands. "Keep your pants on, Jacob. We're leaving now." Edward said. Jacob must've been thinking about missing the game or whining for my parents to hurry up.

Jacob and I stood up, "Are we running or driving?" Jacob asked.

Edward and Bella continued passed us to the garage, "We're driving." He answered and opened the garage door to Emmett's huge monstrous red jeep. We jumped in and took about ten to get to the empty field, even with Edward driving.

The field was between two huge mountains and it was surrounded by the woods. Jacob said it was the same place they fought a loud of newborn leeches.

When we arrived at the field, everyone was already here practicing or warming up.

We were walking towards them, when Jake asked, "I didn't know vampires played sports." He snorted.

"What do you think we do for our family time?" Edward asked with a sneer.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. If you guys slept, I would have guessed that you hung from the ceiling. You know, like those old horror movies." He chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper were swinging the metal bats, testing how it felt. Jasper was doing tricks with his bats, such as flipping them around in his hands and under his legs. Throwing them in the air and catching them in the other hand.

Rosalie and Esme were throwing a baseball to each other so fast that it looked as if there was no ball. Alice and Carlisle were putting the bases down in the shape of a diamond, many feet apart from each other.

I gulped. Could I make it to one base and run to the next without getting out and being humiliated by being the slowest little half vampire here.

Alice took Esme's spot with Rosalie, and Esme ran over to me and Jacob. "So have you decided if you were playing or not?" Esme meant for the both of us.

I answered, "We're watching first."

Esme nodded, "All right. Then you'll want to stretch and warm up." She handed me a worn, old baseball.

I took the ball and handed it to Jacob. I looked back to Esme, expecting to be handed a glove. But she already turned away and started to walk away. "Wait, Esme!" She spun around to look towards me, "We need gloves, if we're going to play"

She was confused at first, and then she gasped and put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment, "Oh my goodness! I forgot about that." She confessed.

"No problem." Edward said from behind us. He threw two gloves at us, "I grabbed them before we left."

Jacob and I began to toss the baseball back and forth. The field was three times bigger than the size of any regular baseball field. So there was a lot of room for all of us to practice. After throwing the ball around I started stretching my legs—I'm going to need to make sure I don't pull a muscle when I'm running the long distance bases.

Jacob had the same idea.

Carlisle shouted from home plate, "Alright, let's figure out teams!"

Everybody ran and gathered around home plate where Carlisle assembled us, "Let's have me, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee on infield. Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice and Esme on outfield."

"But Jacob and I are watching first." I added to remind Carlisle.

Carlisle took in a deep breath to think, "We'll have Bella switch to our team for the first game then. Is that fine with you, Bella?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "Okay."

Then in flash everyone ran to their spots on the field. Esme guided me and Jacob to a huge boulder far behind the home plate. We sat there and watched them have small talk and stand around waiting.

"What are they doing? Are they going to play or what?" Jacob said with his arm around me.

"Slow your roll, Jake." I said calmly. "You'll know when they start; Alice will say when the storm will start."

**13- Baseball**

I looked to Alice at the pitcher's mound. She was juggling the one baseball in her hands and looking at the sky. She paused and look to Carlisle to home plate waiting with a metal bat. "Let's play ball. It's time!" She announced to everybody around her.

As soon as she finished her sentence, a crack of thunder erupted from the clouded sky and lightning flashed above the mountains east of us. I jumped at the thunder.

Alice nodded to Carlisle, and then to Esme, who was the catcher and umpire. Alice's pitch was glorious; nobody was as graceful as she was when they pitched. The ball flew from Alice's hand to Carlisle. Carlisle swung a crack of thunder—that came from the impact from the bat and ball—sounded all through the area and probably reached the city. The ball flew out to the trees and Carlisle took off to first base. Edward also flew after the ball in the forest. Carlisle made it to the second base and stopped because the baseball zipped from the trees and back to Alice.

"Holy crap!" Shouted Jacob, "Blondie wasn't kidding! This is intense!"

"Now we see why they only play baseball during a thunderstorm ." I told him over another crack of thunder. This time it was Rosalie running to first base.

"Safe!" Esme announced for Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants off. Then he gave Esme a peck on her lips and ran to Jasper's side.

Rosalie was just running to home plate when Emmett threw the ball back to Esme. Rosalie sped up and slid home. "Out!" Esme shouted.

Rosalie stood up and stomped away with her arms folded across her chest. Alice and Emmett jumped and hooted in their places. More lightning flashed above the field.

Jasper stepped up to plate and hit his feet with the tip of his bat. He nodded to Alice and she pitched the ball straight to Jasper. _Boom!_ His was the loudest hit,—just as he told Jake—he took off running to first, and then to second. Emmett and Edward jumped up for the Jasper's fly ball. They got about forty feet in the air and rammed into each other, but Emmett still managed to snatch the ball. When they hit the ground, it felt and sounded like a earthquake.

"Out!" Esme called out Jasper.

"Whoo!" Alice cheered. "Go boys!"

The game continued on and then the teams switched from infield to outfield. Rosalie pitched when her team was outfield. She was good, but not as graceful as Alice.

Emmett almost broke the metal bat when he swung. Edward got two homeruns because of his speed. And Alice was staying in the game too, although Bella got her out on second base. The game ended and Edward's team obviously won.

"Alright you two. Are you guys ready to play?" Esme asked.

I gulped again. We had to go up against Edward and Emmett's team. No worries, I told myself. "Absolutely." I answered Esme. Jacob and I jumped off the boulder and ran for the field.

"Excellent! We're outfield again! Come on, Bella!" Alice chirped as she grabbed Bella's arm and towed her toward the pitcher's mound. Bella concluded to second base. Emmett and Edward ran out to the outfield for homeruns. And Esme stayed as the umpire.

A roll of thunder rumbled above us and it began to drizzle. We didn't care; to us it was a mist. More lightning flashed around us.

Jasper was up to bat first. He flipped the bat into the air and caught it. He pulled it back to his shoulders and nodded to Alice, at the pitcher's mound.

When she pitched it looked more like she was doing ballet instead of playing baseball. A loud crack of thunder sounded from Jasper's bat again and the ball went flying. Jasper took off to first base.

The ball flew to the trees, Emmett charged after it. But the ball hit the ground already. By the time Emmett threw it back, Jasper ran passed home plate. "Homerun!" Esme said.

"I'm up next!" Jacob said, surprising me and Rosalie, who was about to go next. Jacob stepped up to home plate with a metal bat.

Rosalie snarled, "Are you sure, dog? I don't think you're ready!"

Jacob put the bat behind his head and rested it on his shoulder and looked back to Rosalie, "You may think all you want because I know that I'm ready! Just watch and learn Blondie."

"Oh yeah! Show me what not to do!" Rosalie smiled sarcastically. Then she rolled her eyes. Typical fights between the two of them.

Jake waited for Alice to pitch, they nodded and she threw the ball at him. _Crack!_ The ball flew in the woods, and Jacob ran to first base. Edward ran after it. Jacob was reaching second base, when the baseball flew to second from the woods. Jacob ran right across second base at the same time Bella caught the ball.

"Safe!" Esme shouted to everybody.

"Yeah! Go Jake!" I yelled to him, encouraging him.

"What? That was totally an out, Esme! I saw Bella catch the ball before he let one paw touch the base!" Emmett objected.

"No Emmett, I pretty sure he was safe. No cheating!" Esme confirmed.

Rosalie didn't care, she picked up the bat and got ready to swing. "Lucky hit, mutt!" She nodded to Alice. With the storm, she hit the ball with a thunder roar into the mountains. Emmett went after the ball in the west mountains, while Jacob ran passed home base and Rose rounding second.

I screamed with joy for Jacob, "You did it!" I hugged him.

Jacob picked me up and kissed my forehead. "I know, thanks to Blondie!" He looked to Rosalie—who was running past home base too—"Now it's your turn!" He put me down and nudged me closer to the home plate.

I swallowed hard. Then I picked up the metal bat. Emmett just returned throwing the ball to Alice with a frown. I was so nervous, the bat was trembling. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Renesmee, you don't have to play." Carlisle assured me.

I thought about it. "No, I want to play." I turned back to Alice, and nodded when I gripped the bat tighter.

She pitched the ball to me with less force than usual. When it reached near me, I swung as hard as I could. I hit the ball, but the noise was less fierce and sounded a little, harmless _tink!_ The ball took off towards the northwest and I dropped the bat and ran to the first base. I was washed over with relief that I was safe and got a huge encouraging cheer from Jacob and Rosalie.

Up next was Carlisle. That's good, because he got a homerun on the last game. I was concentrating on getting past Bella at second base, when I heard a loud booming sound. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to second. The ball went through the trees again, so I had a couple more seconds. Maybe even less. I challenged myself and risked my team and ran for third. I was halfway there, just a couple of seconds away. I heard Edward return from the woods. Alice got the ball right when I stepped on third base. Safe.

"Great run, Nessie!" Rosalie commented.

I was trying to catch my breath, leaning over with my hands on my knees. I just put one thumb up for them and didn't say anything.

Jasper was up next. He nodded to Alice, and she threw the baseball whizzing toward him. In a swift motion, the loud crack of thunder sent through the field, and he took off to the first base. The ball went towards the mountains again and Emmett went to retrieve it once again.

That was my signal to go home. I ran straight for it, then in an instant, I ran past it. I got through the bases and got to home plate. I did it!

Jacob already picked me up and sat me on his shoulders, "All right, Nessie! Nice game!" He shouted.

Carlisle just ran past home plate right after me. I jumped down from Jacob's shoulders, "Thanks. I only got to home base because of grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper." I looked at Carlisle, then to Jasper on second base.

Jacob didn't really care for them, "Yeah, but you are the one who ran out there on the bases. No help there." He winked to me with a huge grin.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Sure, but that's not the hard part." I fought back. More thunder roared, but no one was batting right at the moment. Then the clouds slowly cleared out, there was no more lightning or thundering. And the drizzle had stopped.

A large number of complaints washed over the field. The loudest whiner was Emmett. Emmett and Jasper grabbed all of the equipment and stored them in the back of the jeep. Carlisle stacked all of the white bases and sat them with the equipment. Then in two heartbeats the field was empty and it was just me, Jacob, and my parents.

Bella ran over to me and put her arm around my shoulders, "Good game, sweetheart! You know when you were running to second by me; I thought you were going to stop. I was surprised you kept going to third." She looked around the open area and looked towards the foggy forests. She shuddered, "Let's get in the jeep." She dropped her arm and grabbed my hand, we ran to the jeep.

When we reached the jeep, Bella put me in the back seat and buckled me up—like I was a four year old and I needed to be buckled in a car seat. "What's your rush, mom?"

Bella got into her seat directly in front of me, "Nothing. Just…a bad memory habit." She put her head down and looked at her hands. She quickly changed the subject before I ask anymore, "Are you cold?" She had her hand on the heater knob.

I didn't realize how cold I felt, I touched my face, my hands were ice cold. "Um, a little bit."

Bella turned on the jeep and twisted the heater knob so it was on its highest. The warm air blew into my face.

Edward and Jacob settled in the jeep now. Jacob put one arm around my body and his other hand held my left hand. He shuddered at the temperature of my hand, but didn't let go. When my hand was at regular temperature, I switched to the other hand. Jake didn't mind, he kept talking about the baseball game.

"That was a blast! I had the most greatest time! Hey next time you play, call me!"

Edward was driving through the woods and it wasn't the smoothest ride. Jacob and me were struggling not to bounce everywhere and not smash our heads in the ceiling of the jeep.

A couple minutes later, we were on the road and we finally could relax. Jacob and I were almost sweating, "Can you turn off the heater now. I mean, I already have a heater back here!" I laughed.

Bella clicked off the heater and turned around to us in the back, "That was fun, wasn't it? Did you see Rosalie's face when Jacob hit the ball?" She asked us with a laugh.

Jacob chuckled with her, "Yeah. I showed her!"

"Too bad we didn't get to bat." Edward said for the first time since we left the baseball field. "We would have shown _you!_ You would be running for our fly balls the whole time." He looked at Jacob in the rearview mirror.

**14- Charlie**

Christmas break starts today. That means, visits with my grandparents. I'm spending the afternoon at grandpa Charlie's. Then Bella and I are flying to Florida to visit my grandma Renee.

My clothes were packed and I was ready for Florida. Bella and I plan on leaving tomorrow morning, so by the time we get into Jacksonville, it'll be nighttime.

Bella packed clothes that cover most of her body with hats, gloves, and sunglasses. Just in case she has to be in sunlight.

We headed out to Bella's red Ferrari. I loved her car, but she hated to drive it around town in it, because she hates the attention. She has a point though, my family's cars are too conspicuous for this small town of Forks, Washington. Especially to just drive to Charlie's house in town.

On the drive there, that's all I could think about. How excited I was to see my grandma Renee, but then again it had me thinking about the negatives too…How was I going to pull off my age with her? Would she expect anything? I couldn't think too much of the subject. We were already at Charlie's.

Bella pulled up in front of the house by the curb. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. Charlie was still the chief of police in Forks. Bella cut the purring engine of the Ferrari. We started up the walkway and climbed the stairs of the porch.

Bella knocked three times and opened the door. "Dad?" She walked in the house through the unlocked door. I followed behind. She continued through the hallway to the living room where Charlie was sleeping on the couch. She shook his shoulder gently, "Dad, wake up!"

Charlie grunted awake. His eyes slowly opened and brightened when he saw that it was us. He stood up and stretched, "Sorry, I keep thinking you still had that loud truck. I thought that would wake me up." He hugged Bella.

Bella hugged him back, patting his back softly, "Dad, that old truck died when I got married. Years ago." She told him.

Charlie turned to me, "And you, look at you! My little grandbaby, Renesmee!" He gave me a tight hug.

I exhaled, "Hey, grandpa! I missed you!" I hugged him around his waist.

He released his grasp to look at me. Oh boy, here it comes. "The last time I saw you, you were this tall." He put his hand up to my shoulder, comparing the contrast of my growth spurt.

I looked to Bella for help.

Bella shrugged with panic in her eyes.

I shook my head and brought some humor in the subject, "Grandma Esme feeds me more than the usual amount." I laughed nervously, hoping he would believe my cover.

Charlie chuckled and sat down on the couch again, "I don't want to know anymore than that…" He took a deep breath and closed his hands, "Or the real reason."

We sat and visited for hours, then Charlie and I watched baseball on the flat screen while Bella cooked us—me and Charlie—a lasagna dinner. I wasn't familiar with the teams playing, but it was baseball and I needed to learn more about the sport. Charlie cheered every time the red team scored.

In the kitchen, you could hear Bella, "Red Sox wining, Dad?"

"You bet!" He responded proudly.

Around seven o' clock, Bella called us into the kitchen for dinner. I stood up from the big, brown chair and walked to the small kitchen with Charlie.

Bella was putting two platefuls of lasagna on the table, "I haven't cooked in a couple years. I forgot how much fun it is." She laughed softly as she turned from us to the sink. She hesitated and spun to look at Charlie, "I meant for you."

I sat down at the table and dug into my lasagna without hesitation.

Charlie sat down and picked up his fork. But he looked over at Bella—who was standing by the counter and looking into space—and suggested, "Aren't you going to eat, Bells?"

Bella snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Charlie, "No, I'm not eating."

"Why?" Charlie demanded after swallowing a mouthful of lasagna.

She looked around the small kitchen and mumbled, "I'm on a special diet."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Bella, you look fine." He grumbled, "Now why in the hell would you-"

"Hey, great lasagna, mom!" I interrupted Charlie, hoping to change the subject.

Bella looked over me with a surprised expression.

I winked at her—when Charlie was looking down into his food—taking a bite of my food.

Charlie looked up at me.

I could feel his glare on me, but I ignored it and stared down at my food. Then I looked to Bella.

She looked back and forth between me and Charlie, and then finally answered, "Thanks. Like I said before, I haven't cooked in a while."  
"For me." Charlie quoted Bella. He didn't look up to meet the glances that Bella and I gave him.

After my second helping of lasagna and Charlie's third, we talked more about Bella's and my trip to see Grandma Renee in Florida.

"So how long are you guys staying down there?" Charlie asked us.

We were still in the kitchen, Charlie and I were sitting at the table and Bella was washing our dishes. I didn't know how long we were staying with grandma Renee. So Bella answered, "Uh, a couple of days," She shrugged, "It depends, I guess."

Charlie looked out the kitchen window and into the darkened night, "I bet she'd just love that."

Bella turned the water off and dried her hands, she turned to Charlie, "Yeah she hasn't seen Renesmee in a year. And it's going to be difficult to explain…" Her eyes darted at me for a second and back to Charlie.

Charlie glanced over at me too, "Well, good luck with that one." He cleared his throat.

I looked down at the empty table. Charlie obviously knows more than any other human—that I know—should.

Charlie broke the silence, "It's getting dark, I better give you this before you get going." He jumped up and walked out of the kitchen to the hallway.

As soon as he was out of the room, I got up and ran over to Bella's side and touched her cheek with my right hand. _He knows a lot._ I informed her.

"I know." Bella admitted, not meeting my eyes.

I kept my hand on her face. _What are you going to tell Grandma Renee?_ I thought with concern, picturing Renee's lovable, happy face.

Now she turned her head to me, "That is what I don't know." She looked as concerned as I felt.

I sighed. Then I dropped my hand. We both leaned against the counter, because we heard Charlie's boots slump down on the wooden-floored hallway.

Charlie rounded the corner and returned into the kitchen. He had a small box in his hand with red wrapping paper on it. "This is your Christmas present. I'm giving it to you now because you'll be in Jacksonville with your grandma on Christmas day." He handed the small, red box to me, "Merry Christmas."

I thankfully took the box and started ripping the shiny red paper off. I opened the top of the box and found a golden necklace with a golden template word on it. In gold cursive it read, "Renesmee" I put it on and put the box on the table. "How does it look?" I asked them.

"It looks beautiful on you. Dad, where did you get it?" Bella asked Charlie, as she came closer to get a better look. An act for Charlie—she could see it perfectly from where she stood.

"Sue Clearwater. She sells jewelry for extra money. Well, I thought it was suitable." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I walked around Bella and hugged him, "Thanks so much, grandpa! I love it!" I smelled in his scent, it smelled like laundry soap and the scent of his leather jacket. Weird. Then I caught a scent of his blood. I ripped away from our hug.

I stood behind Bella. Charlie was staring at me in surprise. I stared back in thirst. My throat itched a bit, only because I ate already, but the blood over powered my thirst.

"What's the matter, Nessie?" He asked with his shoulders raised and his hand stretched out.

Bella turned to look down to me, "What it is?" She asked quietly, only for me to hear.

I pressed my fingers to her face and showed her a visual of me biting Charlie.

Her eyes widened, and I dropped my hand to my side. I snuck another peek at Charlie from behind Bella.

He looked hurt and guilty, as if he made me sad.

Bella turned her head back to Charlie's direction, "Dad, we have to go. It has nothing, um, it's really hard to explain. You didn't do anything wrong, though. You understand though, right?" Bella put her arm around me and started walking slowly around him to the door.

He sighed, "Yeah. So, I didn't do anything to upset you?" Charlie asked me.

I shook my head quickly.

Charlie put his hand on his hips, "All right. I'll see you soon, have fun in Florida."

"Bye!" Bella and I said, then we bolted out the front door and we walked to the Ferrari in the dark night. We climbed in and shut our doors.

Bella turned the key in the ignition. The engine growled and then purred. She took off down the dark, empty street going sixty miles per hour. "I had fun."

I kept looking forward, out of windshield and to the street. "Yeah that was just swell!" I said sarcastically.

Bella didn't take her eyes off the road either, "Oh come on! So you wanted to bite Charlie, big deal. Okay it is a big deal, but it's a part of your nature. Ironically, it's in your blood and DNA." She grinned, "Be proud of yourself that you didn't do anything and controlled your actions." She looked at my expression.

She's right. At least I stopped myself. "Your right, it was fun. Aside from the trying to kill my own grandfather." I laughed a little.

We were driving through the winding trail through the forest that leads to Carlisle's home. Bella took a deep breath, "One grandparent down," She looked to me, "One to go." She said exhaustedly.

"I bet you just can't wait!" More sarcasm.

"No, I can wait." Bella laughed nervously as she pulled up in front of the house.

**15- Leaving**

This morning, Edward dropped Bella and me off at the airport. Bella was showing the ticket checking lady our tickets.

Bella had a long and tan drench coat on, with a white scarf on her shoulders, without going around her neck. Her hair was down and parted on the left side in waves of mahogany locks. Her golden eyes were the brightest and she looked phenomenal. She made heads turn when she strutted passed everyone.

The ticket lady was middle aged and eyed Bella with pure jealousy.

We boarded the plane and sat in our huge white seats. It's good to be rich and sit in first class, it was nice and classy. I sat by the window and Bella was stuffing our carry-on bags in the compartments above our seats. One of the male flight attendants offered to help her, but she refused with a dazzling, reassuring smile—that left the flight attendant stumbling a way in a haze—and sat down next to me.

I laughed out loud and shook my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" She laughed her bubbly laugh with my soprano high giggle.

"It's just…" How could I phrase this, "how you could you get away with anything by just flashing your beautiful eyes and smile?" I smiled to her.

She laughed her bubbly laugh again, "Something I learned from Alice and your father. It's simple, and fun!"

After we were in the air and flying southeast, I finally asked her, "If Grandma Renee suspected something or found 'evidence'"—I put air quotes around evidence with my fingers—"about our secret, would you possibly tell her the truth?"

Bella took a deep breath and thought for a couple of seconds. "If she does, I will have to call Carlisle and ask first. But, I doubt and really hope she doesn't find any 'evidence'" She made the same air quotes with her fingers around evidence, like me.

I nodded, thinking that this was going to be challenging. I touched Bella's face, telling her what I just thought to myself. "I'll have to wear gloves, too." I giggled.

Bella laughed too. "And I'll have to stay inside all day." She added.

We didn't talk much about that subject for the whole flight. The same flight attendant kept coming back and asking Bella for—seriously—anything! He offered her beverages, seat adjustments, pillows, snacks, and he finally built up the courage to ask her for her number. Our plane just landed in Orlando, Florida. Bella and I were grabbing our carry-on bags.

The flight attendant stood in the alley, blocking Bella's path to leaving. He stepped closer and tried to act smooth, "So, we have talked a lot all these hours. Can I have your number, beautiful?" He ran his fingers through his short, wavy, and black hair.

I tried to stifle the giggle that bubbled up my throat, but it burst out loudly. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded and looked.

He shot a dirty look at me, as if he said, shut up you annoying, little girl! "Is that your friend?" He nodded toward me, looking back to Bella.

Bella put her arm around my waist and started pulling me to the exit of the plane. When we passed him, she growled, "She is my daughter. And I'm married!" She shoved her left hand in his face with the huge diamond ring on her finger.

We were in the air port and out of the plane; we burst into hysterical laughter, causing attention, "That is fun!" I said.

We grabbed our luggage from the conveyor belt on the machine and Bella called for a cab. She didn't have to wear any extra clothes at the moment because it was nine 'o clock at night. On the road—in the cab to be specific—Bella called Renee to see if she was at home and awake.

Bella had the small, silver cell phone to her ear and was biting her lower lip. "Mom? Hey it's Bella…Yeah me too, I just wanted to know if you were home…Because I'm…" She hesitated, "sending some packages to your house for you." Bella looked over at me and winked. "Just trust me, they will be there tonight…Alright, I'll talk to you _real_ soon." She snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in her front jean pocket.

I looked outside my window and we were in a neighborhood of houses and trees. "Is she going to be excited?" I asked Bella while looking outside still.

"She'll go crazy! I don't know if she could contain it!" Her voice got higher; I knew she was as excited as she described her mom. She looked out in front to the houses, "Alright, grab your stuff. We're getting closer." Bella told me, and then she told the cab driver to stop the cab at the house on the right.

The cab stopped and I stepped out and grabbed my luggage out of the trunk. Bella paid the cab driver and she grabbed her bags as well.

I began walking up the pathway to the house we stopped in front of. But Bella stopped me. "No, that's not the house." She shook her head.

I turned and began following her down the sidewalk, "Then why did we have to stop here and not _at_ Grandma Renee's house?" I asked, trotting a couple feet behind her, I was trying to keep up with her quick strides.

Bella kept walking in front of me, "If we got dropped off in front of her house, she would hear the car doors slam and she would look out her window to see who it was. It would ruin our surprise. Just relax, it's just around the corner." She pointed to a house kiddy-corner from us a few houses in from the corner we were approaching. The lights are on.

I sped up my trot to a jog, so I was next to Bella, "So, is it sunny here during the day when it's winter?" I asked, my voice bouncy from my light jog.

Bella slowed down because she saw me struggling to keep up with her pace, "Uh, I wouldn't know. I mean, I haven't visited my mom here in, well, almost seven years. But I was human and it was summer."

Now we were three houses from Renee's home. "I really hope it isn't sunny." I said looking down on the darkened sidewalk.

"Renesmee, look around." Bella told me, flashing her 'common sense' expression. "There is no snow. Something had to melt it; I don't even think snow falls here." She looked up and down the street we were on.

I stared at her, "So what are you going to do during the day?"

Bella adjusted her bag strap on her right shoulder, "I'll have to stay inside." She turned and walked up pathway to the house. "And make up an excuse. I'll think of one during the night."

Before we stepped on the wooden porch, Bella turned to me and fixed my bronze ringlets. Making sure they weren't sticking up and out of place, to my guess. Then we walked to the door, and Bella knocked four times.

**16- Arriving**

Renee opened her door. When she saw Bella, her eyes got wide and she screamed an ear splitting scream with joy. She hugged Bella, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?!" She asked in a shout. Renee was in a powdery pink robe on with her pajamas and slippers. She has her hair up in a messy bun—ready for bed.

Bella released their hug, "It was our surprise for you!" She looked to me with a big, excited grin.

Renee followed her stare to me and screamed again. She let go of Bella's arms and hugged me, I hugged her back tightly, finally meeting my Grandma Renee.

"Oh, look at you! So you're my granddaughter, Renesmee! Oh you're just precious, and such a beautiful young lady!" She crooned and screamed again.

I never thought she was so peppy. Maybe even peppier than Alice.

"Hey, quit that screaming! The neighbors will call the cops on us!" A man voice shouted from inside of the house.

Renee turned her head to the door, "Oh hush, Phil! Bella and Renesmee are here!" She turned back to me and Bella, "Come inside and out of the cold."

Bella scoffed, "Mom, it is seventy degrees!" She was looking through her bag. She pulled out two small leather gloves that stop at the wrists and threw them to me when Renee walked back into the house.

I slipped them on quickly and we picked our bags up and followed Renee inside.

The room we entered was the living room, it was small and square sized. The walls were white and light brown, and full of pictures of Renee and Phil, a bunch of Bella when she was younger, and some people I didn't recognize. In the room was a gray couch—that Phil was lounged upon—, a desk with a computer on it, and an entertainment center with a medium-sized television on it, with shelves for the DVD player and DVDs.

There was a large, oval, and red rug in the middle of the floor. The wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch. Phil used it as a foot stand.

"This way, your room is down this hallway." Renee waved her hand for us to follow her, she continued down the right hall. She stopped at the last door in the hallway on her left and opened it, and then flipped the light switch on. "This was _supposed_ to be Bella's room."

Bella's "supposed" room was small and the walls were orange. It was almost empty since she never actually lived here. There was a bed with white sheets and a comforter and it was twin-sized. There was a desk with a lamp and a white and wooden dresser by the wall next to the door.

Bella tossed her luggage next to the desk and sat her smaller bags on the bed, "This is nice." She sat down on the bed.

Renee put her hand on my shoulder, "Yeah it is. I'm sorry the bed is too small." She apologized, grimacing in embarrassment.

I walked more into the room, setting my luggage down and took off my sweater. "No this bed is fine." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, we'll manage." Bella added, knowing that she wouldn't even need the bed.

Renee stayed by the door, with her hands on her hips, and speculating me with narrow eyes, "And are those gloves a fashion statement, or are you a germ freak?" She nodded to my red leather gloves.

I peered down at my hands reflexively, "Uh, yes. As a matter of fact they are a huge fashion statement…in Washington." I threw on the most fakest smirk. Because they actually were to prevent Renee from touching my hands and finding out about my talent. "I wear them all the time. All my friends at school wear them." I concluded, making it clear so she wouldn't make me take them off later, during our visit.

Renee's eyebrows lifted in surprise and turned and glanced down the hall, "Well okay. Washington is so weird." She mumbled under her breath, but Bella and I heard clearly and looked at each other with smirks.

Renee looked back to us, "Have a good night sleep! We'll have to catch up in the morning. I know you both are tired of flying around, look at the dark circles under your eyes Bella." She tisked her tongue, and slowly closed the door behind her, leaving me and Bella some privacy.

I exhaled heavily, "My god, she smells delicious!" I walked over to Bella by the bed and lied on the bed. "I hardly even noticed until she left and took her scent with her. I was too busy worrying about the whole situation with my hands."

Bella lied back on the bed next to me, "Yeah she does." She agreed. "Hey, nice excuse for the gloves, by the way." She commented my lying skills.

"Thanks!" I got up and dug out my toothbrush and pajamas. Then I went to the bathroom. After my teeth were brushed and I had my pajamas on, I went back to the room.

Bella was already on the bed and under the blankets.

I climbed in next to her and snuggled up to her cold and stiff body.

Bella kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Renesmee."

I touched her slender neck, _goodnight, mom. I love you._ Then I dosed off and into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Renee opening our bedroom door and checking to see if we were up yet. I kept my eyes closed until she left, when the door shut closed, I sat up to stretch.

Bella was sitting up as well, "Good morning."

"Morning!" I yawned, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, Bella was on the other side of the room and sitting on the ledge in front of the window. I got up and went to the bathroom. I did my business and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I went back to the room and got dressed.

Bella had a long sleeved shirt on and khaki pants, with Nike tennis shoes on. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail, "Hey, you ready?" She said as she tied a rubber band around her hair.

"Yeah." I put on my light gray sweater.

Bella was over on the other side of the room in a second. She was standing over by the closed curtained window again. She opened the curtains slowly to the bright and sunny backyard outside. We both sighed in defeat. "Well, have a fun time today." She turned around with her sparkly skin, throwing rainbows off her skin and on the walls, "I know your grandma will want to take you somewhere here in Jacksonville." She closed the curtains back up.

I nodded.

Bella grabbed the red, leather gloves and handed them to me, "Could you please go close the windows in the kitchen and tell Grandma Renee that I cannot be in the sunlight. Tell her that it's a medical problem."

I slid the gloves on again and ran out the room and into the hallway. I glided down the dark hallway and into the kitchen.

Renee was doing the dishes, but she didn't hear me enter. "Good morning!" I said in a high soprano chirp.

"Ahh!" She screamed and jumped, splashing soapy water on the floor.

I giggled and put a gloved hand over my mouth.

Renee turned to me with big eyes, "Oh, Renesmee…" She breathed, "You scared the life out of me!" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said as I put my hands behind my back. I took a deep breath and held it as I skipped towards her, and reached over the sink to shut the shades of the little window. I stepped back.

"Why are you closing the curtains?" Renee asked, staring at me curiously.

I remembered the story, like it was a line I had to say for a play. "We need the windows _closed!_ My mom forgot to tell you, she cannot come in contact with the sunlight. It's a medical problem." I informed her seriously.

Renee dried her hands with a dry rag, and then put a hand over her heart, "Oh, my goodness, that's horrible! Is she okay?" She began to walk to the bedroom.

I stopped her by stepping in her path, "No! She's fine! As long as she doesn't get near sunlight. So, have all the windows closed, please." I turned around and ran back to the room. I burst through the door and found Bella talking on the phone.

She put one finger up to signal for to wait, "Yeah, we're at my mom's house right now… Actually it's really sunny!... All right, I have to go. We love you… Bye." Her voice was a little sad. She shut the phone and tossed it on the bed, next to her.

"Was that dad?"

"Yeah." That was probably why she sounded a little sad, she already missed him. "I called him to ask for an excuse of the sun. He said to tell Grandma Renee that I get the hives and start to convulse when the light touches my skin. And I could possibly die."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the more deadly the symptoms are, the more she will follow our instructions." She stood up and sighed, "Well I only listened to the beginning, but I missed the end. Did our plan work?"

"Yes. I told her our planned lines and she believes it." I looked out the door and down the hallway. The hall and room was dim, but the lights were on. "Okay, I think she closed all of the curtains, let's go!"

We walked down the hall together and to the kitchen. I was in front of her of course. I rounded the corner and found Renee cooking eggs on the stove. She must've listened to me because the kitchen window was still closed.

Renee turned to the sounds near the door, and her eyes turned from normal to concern and she ran towards Bella behind me with open arms, "Oh my poor baby!" She hugged her and pulled apart quickly, "Burr, you're cold! Is the guest room heater working?"

"Mom, if I was cold, I wouldn't need the heater. I could just open the window." Bella said quietly and rolled her eyes.

"And why are you so tense? You feel so…_hard_." Renee didn't listen to Bella's answer and asked another question that was impossible to answer.

Bella freaked out and started to stammer uncontrollably, "Uh, it-I-I." She sighed, "I'm not tense."

This might destroy our plans to keep our secret. It Renee keeps up her observations of Bella's cold, stiff—dead—body, she'll do some research on the computer and discover vampire legends. I really hope Bella has a good excuse for this one. I know she doesn't have one because she wouldn't have stammered before. Bella forgot to ask Edward about her body. She'll have to think of an excuse on the top of her head.

Renee giggled at Bella's nervous reaction, and knew that she was sure of herself, "You're so stiff!" She grabbed the top of Bella's arms and shook her, "Relax, Bella!" She told her.

Bella forced a little nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess I am tense…about the sun, of course." She looked down to her feet, avoiding Renee's stare.

Renee folded her arms across her chest stubbornly and kept her stare, "Okay, so why are you so cold?"

Bella looked away, biting her lip, "its part of the medical problem." She took a deep breath, and snuck a peak back at me, and then returned back to Renee. "Yeah, it's really logical if you think about it. Since I can't have to sun—or heat, my body heat lowers." She was starting to use her hands to explain, probably trying to sound more believable. "Does that make any sense?"

Renee stared at Bella like she was speaking an unfamiliar language, "No." Her expression didn't change.

Bella looked around the room, "It doesn't have to make sense, its science!" She looked passed Renee to the smoking stove, "Your eggs are burning."

Renee spun around and resumed back to the stove, trying to save the burnt eggs. "Are you hungry, Renesmee?"

I was pulled off the right hand glove, "Starving. I'm so hungry I could eat a mountain lion!"

Bella shot me a warning look.

I laughed at my own joke and Bella's reaction.

Renee didn't turn to look at us sitting at the table, "Isn't the phrase, 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse'?"

I giggled again, "Sure. Something like that." I touched Bella's cheek with my ungloved hand, _Great quick thinking, mom! _I put my right glove back on.

Bella whispered so low only I could hear, "Thanks."

"What about you, Bella? Are you hungry enough to eat a lion?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

Bella looked up to Renee, "No thanks." Her eyes pondered the kitchen.

Renee turned around and brought two white plates to the table by us. She sat one of the plates in front of me, "What is the matter with you, lately?" Renee asked as she sat in her seat across from me with her plate of breakfast.

Bella looked to me for help with this question.

I put my fork down and looked at Renee, "She's homesick." I spilled quickly.

Bella grinned ruefully, "Yeah, I barely remember when I use to really missed Phoenix and moped to come back. Now I'm moping for Washington. I guess I miss the rain and low population." She laughed.

Renee chewed the food in her mouth, after she swallowed, she looked to Bella, "Sweetie, maybe you should eat something—oh my god!" She dropped her fork on the table and grabbed the edge of the table, as if that was holding her there.

"What?!" Bella and I shouted at the same time in shock.

Renee gaped at Bella, "Your eyes! They're very bright. Almost a golden yellow shade! What…?"

Bella's shoulders relaxed a little, then looked down—hiding her golden eyes under her eyelashes, "Mom, they're only contacts."

Renee blinked three times quickly, and then got closer to Bella's face. When Bella tried to look away, Renee grabbed her chin and turned her face to hers, so Bella couldn't get away and Renee could get a better look at her "contacts".

Bella was really tense for real now. She jerked her jaw away for her mother's grasp. Then Bella looked at me, "Eat your food, Renesmee."

I obediently looked down and stuffed a forkful of partially burnt eggs into my mouth and began chewing. After I swallowed, I cleared my throat and looked to Renee, "So, where's Grandpa Phil?" It was just us three in the kitchen, surely the man had to be eating soon.

Renee took a swig of her milk before she answered me, "He left an hour ago. Phil had some work to do, so he left early."

"Oh." I said quietly. Then I finished my breakfast and got up to put my dirty dishes in the sink.

"How is his baseball career going?" I heard Bella ask Renee behind me.

Renee was walking towards me to the sink, "Aw, Phil's doing great!" She sat the plate in the sink on top of mine.

Bella still sat at the table, "Oh, well that's good." She said.

I stayed standing by the sink, playing with my golden necklace that I got from Charlie. This is going to be a very long visit, I thought to myself. And I knew there are going to be lots of difficult questions to answer and explain.

"Pretty necklace." Renee interrupted my thoughts, "Where did you get it?" She approached me closer and reached out to grab my necklace.

I took a deep breath and held it.

She picked it up from between my collar bones with her thumb and forefinger and examined the shiny gold word that read my name was shaped in it.

Bella noticed my situation and answered for me, "Charlie got it for her as he Christmas gift." She sat up in her chair, waiting for Renee's reaction.

Renee dropped the necklace and let it fall against my chest. "Charlie got that?! For you?! By himself?!"

I nodded and walked away from her side to the table. I have to control my craving for human blood—especially my family's. Controlling your actions are a lot harder on you when you half vampire.

Renee followed me and sat at the table across from me. She had that dumbfounded look on her face, "Huh, since when does Charlie know good taste in jewelry for presents? More importantly, since when does Charlie know about buying gifts?" She asked staring at my necklace again.

I shrugged.

Bella had received a couple of gifts from Charlie in the past, so she understood what Renee was talking about. "Ever since he got a granddaughter…And since he married Sue Clearwater." Bella tried to hide the last reason under her breath.

Renee still heard her, "Yeah, I remember Sue." She looked around, trying to hide something, "I remember seeing them together at your wedding a few years back, I just didn't think she would really marry him." She chuckled.

Bella laughed with her and sobered, "Well, Sue's a widower. Her first husband died half a year before they started dated, and well, you know what happened to him. They both need each other. Anyways, Sue sells jewelry, so he figured that he would ask her help on what to get Renesmee. Then he sent it in and got it embroidered."

Renee had a hand resting under her chin, "Well at least he's…learning new feminine things from his _wife_." She grimaced at the last word.

Bella ignored it, "Sue's a great woman. She's perfect for him." I think she was trying to lighten her mood. She continued, "Sue is tough, she can cook well, and her oldest kid, Leah, is about my age, so it's not like she's too young." She added a soft giggle after.

Renee giggled loudly, "I guess you're right." She looked to Bella, "Hey, speaking of husbands, how's Edward?"

Bella's eyes lit up in excitement, she knew she could have an easy have an easy conversation with this subject, "Edward is doing great!"

"Oh, really," Renee gushed, "that's good! So what does he do for a living?" She asked.

The truth: he's enrolled at Forks High School as a sophomore.

The myth: "Can you believe he writes music and gets it composed." Bella lied smoothly.

Bella and Renee discussed more about Edward and the rest of my family. Bella explained about the events that had happened recently. She also told Renee that she's learning how to play the piano too.

And Renee was as astonished as I was when I found out she was doing something musical and required talent.

Bella mentioned cliff diving with Jacob, and Renee asked who Jacob was.

"That's my boyfriend…" I spilled out loud. I lowered the volume of my voice when I said "boyfriend". I didn't know if she would approve of a boyfriend at my age.

Renee looked at me with one eyebrow rose, "How old is he?"

I put my hands on my lap, "My age." I hope my expression didn't give away my lie. I didn't look her in the eyes; I looked her in the nose.

"Aright, so how old are you?" Her expression didn't change.

"Uh, fifteen." I ducked my head.

The visit continued for another hour and a half. We moved from the kitchen to the living room, Bella and Renee on the couch, and me on the floor. In the middle of the conversation, Renee asked me, "Do you want to go somewhere today?"

**17- Indecisive Decision**

I couldn't refuse to get out of the small house and get some vitamin D in my skin. But I wanted to refuse because this day out—alone—with my curious grandmother, meant this was going to be very exciting.

Turns out we were going to the beach, that's sounds like fun. I changed into my one piece swimsuit and slipped on jean shorts too. I grabbed my sunglasses and white flip flops and kissed Bella goodbye, and ran outside to the car where Renee was waiting.

Renee drove through her big city—full of houses, buildings, cars, people, animals, trees and the big, blue, and clear sky, brightened by the huge yellow sun shining down from above—and pointed out the places she has been and recommended them for shopping.

We finally made it to the beach, it wasn't full, but there were still a big number of people. This beach wasn't anything near similar to the La Push beach. The sand was a light brown and the ocean was a dark blue color. La Push beach had gray and blue water, and the sand had a lot of shells and driftwood in the sand.

Renee and I laid our beach towels on the dry sand and sat down. Renee told me how she and Phil visit the beach every week.

The weather was humid—well for a person who has lived in twenty degree weathers her whole life—and was at least seventy degrees here. There was a light breeze, enough to blow some of my hair in my face.

I had my sunglasses on and looked out to the ocean, and out to the horizon. "I haven't been to a beach since that one sunny day on the La Push reservation, First Beach." I confessed, still looking to the waves.

Renee chuckled, "This must be great for you. I knew this was a good idea to bring you to a real beach. Get you away from that cold, wet state, Washington."

I looked over to her in accusation, "You don't like the cold weather, do you?"

She was looking up to the blue and clear sky, "That's why I left Washington and moved to Arizona. But Florida's better, it has an ocean."

"Yeah, it's nice!" I sounded enthusiastic for her, "Great neighborhood, wonderful weather, the beach a couple miles away." I looked over at her, she was smiling in agreement, "Yup, now all you have to worry about are the hurricanes and tsunamis." I said this with a light laugh so I wouldn't upset or scare her. Make it into a joke.

Renee laughed with me, and then she started to stand up from the sandy floor. "Come on sweetie, let's go walk along the beach!"

I stood up as well and kicked off my flip flops. We walked along the beach, still on the sand and the waves rolled past our bare feet. We talked more about my school and the subjects I'm taking. She even asked about friends.

Of course I don't have any. I'm a freaky Cullen, but I couldn't tell her this because she'll start to worry and ask why. So, I told her I had five girlfriends that I talk to everyday on the phone and hang with at school. Renee bought it.

Renee's conversations lasted us so long, that we walked all the way down the west side of the beach and back. I knew what her questions were leading to.

"So…What did you say your boyfriend's name was again?" Renee asked, trying to act casual, when I knew from the beginning that she had been dying to ask this ever since we were alone.

I looked at her, "Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Hm." Renee said looking down to her feet. "I think I remember Charlie was friends with one of the Indian men on the Quileute reservation with the last name, 'Black.'"

I realized that she was talking about Jacob's father, "Oh that's Billy!" I sang with glee, "That's Jacob's dad." I was almost jumping with joy at the sound of Jake's name.

Renee looked confused and her eyebrows came together, thinking to herself, "Huh, I thought that Billy's sun was closer to your mom's age."

She was correct. Jacob was only two years younger than Bella. But if she didn't stop aging, he would be over twenty years old, and I think that is kind of illegal. So I had to think fast, "Yeah that's true, but I think you're thinking about Jacob's older brother, Daniel."

"Oh. So what's so great about Jacob? I mean, what is it that makes you so attracted to him?"

I looked forward, not meeting her stare. The grin on my face was hurting my cheek muscles, "He loves me for me, despite my flaws. He protects me, and he makes me smile. And it doesn't hurt to say that he is very good looking! We actually grew up together"—He actually was the one to watch me grow up swiftly—"He's also my best friend." I shrugged, "He is pretty helpful with cars too. A real good mechanic, I mean." I clarified.

To my surprise, Renee giggled to herself.

I shot her a deadly glare, "What?" I was sharing some of my feelings for the man I love and she was laughing at me?

Renee looked over my irritated glare, "I was thinking about something when you said he was good with cars. I have the athlete, Charlie has the cook, your mom has the musician, and you have the mechanic!" She giggled again.

My face softened and I chuckled with her. Her theory is pretty funny. My laughing stopped shortly. I now realized how much I missed Jacob. I missed his laugh, his hugs, and just being near him. I was daydreaming of me and Jacob, replaying in my mind of the cliff diving adventure and recreation.

I felt some cool grasp my hand. I didn't care, I was too deep in memory with Jake to bother to look down at my hand. I heard Renee gasp in alarm. I snapped back to the present and looked up to her, searching for what made her react like that.

I realized two things that happened in that instant. First, the cool thing that grasped my hand was Renee's hand. Her ninety eight point six body temperature is colder than my one o' four point five body temperature. The second observation I realized…

I wasn't wearing my red leather gloves.

I gasped this time and ripped my hand from her hand, and stuffed mine in my jean short's pockets.

Renee was staring at me with big surprised eyes. Her mouth was open, her jaw dropped when she saw my memory. Her hands were limp at her sides.

Great! I screwed up and she knows my secret. I can't be so sure though, maybe she didn't notice. Maybe she'll think she's going crazy and thinks she's seeing things. It's logical.

Renee finally breathed; blinking her eyes repeatedly, and shook her head. Did my power have a different effect on humans? I wouldn't know, I only tried it on vampires and werewolves. Renee's eyes were still staring into mine. Still huge with questions and panic, "What was that!?" She asked quickly.

I tried to play dumb, "What?" I looked around nervously and back to Renee.

She gulped, "Right when I touched your hand, I saw you and a tall man jumping off a ledge of a mountain."

I hoped my plan was working, "I have no idea of what you are talking about, grandma." I started walking away from the ocean and Renee to up toward our towels.

Renee followed behind me at my ankles. When we reached our stuff she grabbed my upper arm and spun me around to face her—this made me remember the time when Nick did the same thing at school, and I almost attacked him for it. This is different; I can't stand up to my grandma.

Renee let go of my arm and folded her own arms across her chest, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're keeping something from me and I want to know right now!" She was shouting now.

I looked around at the people in hearing distance, they were obviously staring. I stared deep into Renee's panicked, brown eyes with warning in mine, "I would grandma, I'd tell you the truth, right here and right now, but it's not up to me if I'm allowed to tell you or not." I said softly.

Renee was angry, but she kept her voice down and spoke through clenched teeth, "Alright. Then whose decision is it up to?"

"My mom and dad."

Renee gathered our belongings and went straight to her white Honda Civic. Renee drove faster, than she did when she drove to the beach. She screeched to a stop in the driveway and as soon as she cut the engine, she jumped out of the car without hesitation.

I followed at her flanks, keeping up with her slower human pace to the house.

I don't know how Bella and I are going to lie our way out of this one. This is exactly what Bella had been dreading. Renee finding evidence and Bella having to explain something. Right now, all Renee is upset about is the fact that we've kept something from her. Would this be the moment that Renee might figure out my dad's family secret?

Renee bolted through the front door, "BELLA! ISABELLA MARIE, we need to talk! NOW!" Renee called, using Bella's whole first and last name.

I shut the door quietly behind me, making sure no sunlight was in the house. We don't need another secret being found out.

Bella was on the computer, researching a topic that looked like a search engine. "Mom, relax! What's going on?" She stood up and walked over to us. I skipped to her side and grabbed her hand unthinkingly, and showed her Renee's reaction when she unsuspectingly grabbed my ungloved hand, on the beach.

Renee's eyes narrowed to me touching Bella's hand. Her eyes bulged and she pointed to our twined hands, "That! When I touched Renesmee's hand, it was like seeing a… Uh- well, I don't know. Like a picture! But when she touches you, you had no reaction!" Renee accused.

Bella let go of my hand, trying to make the situation look so obvious. "What are you talking about?" She was trying to play dumb like I did earlier, which didn't work out too well.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. Renesmee already tried that out on me, but she told me that there actually was something that you both are keeping from me, and it was up to her parents to tell me. Now, tell me!" Renee was getting very frustrated.

"Fine. But I'm not the only parent that Renesmee has, that has a say in this." Bella snuck a glance at me.

Renee didn't say anything, but gave Bella a "go on" look.

Bella continued, "If you want to know… I'll have to call Edward." She picked the silver cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She pushed one button and held it up to her ear.

As Bella mumbled a silent conversation with Edward, I observed my overly anxious grandmother. She finally sat down on her couch, rubbing her forehead and temples. Poor Renee, she freaked out when Bella tripped or scrapped something when she was younger. Just think how stressed she is right now.

I walked to my room to grab my leather gloves—I had forgotten them on the dresser next to where my sunglasses were—I sighed to myself. I don't even see what the point is in wearing the gloves again. If Edward agrees to tell Renee about my gift, I wouldn't need them. But if he wanted to keep this a secret and comes up a very believable lie, then I would have to prevent her from my bare hands.

I figured to go with the second option, just in case. You never know what Edward's decision will be. I snatched the gloves up and stuffed them in my back pocket. I came to my conclusion, that this was my indecisive decision.

I returned to the living room and stood by the doorway.

Renee was watching Bella talk on the phone to Edward. I followed her gaze to Bella.

Bella was having a very quiet, yet angry conversation with my dad. She looked over to me with scared eyes, and then held the cell phone out towards me, "Your father wants to speak to you."

**18- Explain**

"Daddy?" I asked sweetly into the receiver.

Edward's voice was serious, that meant he means business and I had to listen efficiently, "What did Renee see?" He asked.

I went through my mind, back to the beach earlier when I felt something cool touch my hand. I was missing Jake and I was remembering me and him jumping of the cliff on First Beach. "I was thinking about when Jacob and I went cliff diving." I said this very quickly and quietly so Renee couldn't hear.

Edward hesitated a few seconds before replying, "Okay, that's obviously something she would have never seen in her memories." He paused again, this time longer, "I was discussing with your mother that you could pass this off as a sudden memory or flashback in her mind, but that would work. Our second plan was to maybe you guys could try to describe Renee your talent. But that's it, just your talent. Do you understand?" His voice was sharp and serious. His last sentence was like daggers being thrown in my back.

I flinched, "Yeah, daddy. I understand. Only my talent." I promised.

"Good. I wish you good luck and please do not disappoint me. Put your mom back on the phone. I love you more than my own life, Nessie." His voice softened.

"I love you too, Daddy!" I sang, and then skipped back to Bella's side—that was still as a statue that never moved—and handed her the phone.

Her lips twitched and she put the phone up to her ear. "So are we doing what you said?" She sounded unsure with explaining this to Renee, "All right I'll try… I love you every second I'm away from you. Bye." She snapped the little phone shut and gnawed on her lower lip.

Renee heard the last conversation my parents exchanged, and she pat the couch cushion next to her with a grin.

Bella sighed and walked slowly—for her—over to the couch. I followed and sat on the floor in front of both of them. Bella was quiet and looked like she was thinking of a way to start. She finally looked up to Renee, "Renesmee is very…special…and talented. She has a gift that is extremely difficult to describe."

As I listened to Bella, I felt very flattered and flushed a bright red in my cheeks.

Renee eyed me over, "So what is her gift?"

Confusion crossed Bella's face, "Well, Mom, that's the difficult part. I can't explain it. But you should already know it. You've seen it."

Renee finally understood, "Oh! You mean with the picture and the touching of her hand?" Renee asked rhetorically and continued shortly, "Okay I understand that she is special, but I still don't understand what _it_ is?"

Bella sighed and snapped her eyes to me, "You explain it, it's your talent." She started to lie back, but stopped and sat straight up again to warn me, "Just yours." One of her eyebrows rose. She tried to be secretive, but I could tell she was using the most obvious signals.

When Renee met my gaze, I began, "I have the power to show you what I am thinking… By the touch of my hand, I can visualize anything and you would be able to see it too." I held up my bare right hand, watching her reaction.

She never left my gaze, "So…you're a psychic?" She asked in a slow, panicked voice.

Alice flashed in my mind when she suspected and accused me of being a "psychic". I sighed, "No." It's like trying to explain something simple to a four year old. "I can't tell the future, just what I'm thinking about now." I debated for a moment on whether to wait for her to figure it out herself or me just showing her. I looked to Bella for her opinion.

Bella recognized my expression and just nodded solemnly.

I stood up and walked a few steps closer to Renee, "Would you like me to show you?" I asked her timidly. This moment reminded me of last year, when I visited Billy's and I asked Sam the same questions. Only it was different because Renee didn't flinch back. Because she didn't know that I was half vampire.

"Sure." Renee answered quietly.

With my hands still behind my back, I asked, "What would you like to see?"

She thought about that for a couple of seconds, looking into space. She finally looked up with bright, excited, brown eyes and smiled, "I want to see what Jacob looks like!"

Bella and I both giggled softly, and then I slowly reached for her face and placed my right hand against her left cool cheek. I thought of the most innocent memories I had with Jacob. There was the time he came to my school, when I was alone on a sunny day and Jacob was there to protect me from Nick. We were sitting on the bench outside, when he looked for Nick, he had a scowl on his face. But when Jake looked down to me, he smiled his beautiful, white teeth.

Then I showed her the day before that when we hugged. Jake holding me in his huge, warm, and muscular arms, and me hardly breathing was my paradise.

I dropped my hand from Renee's face and sat back down on the floor.

Just like before—by accident—she still had a shocked expression on her face. "That's what you were thinking?" she asked.

"Remembering, actually." I corrected Renee.

"Where did this come from? How-" Renee asked and turned to Bella. She was probably thinking it was genetic, which it was. But there was no way Renee is going to acknowledge that.

Bella glanced down at me with frustration. And then she looked to Renee a second later, "Well it has to do with cells and DNA mixed with others…" She hesitated, "You learn all of this stuff in Biology, mom. I would know, it was my favorite subject in high school." A huge grin flashed on her face and she ducked her head again, as if she had a little secret joke connected to the subject.

Renee scoffed in disbelief, "They sure have changed more in the biology classes than when I attended high school. So, is Edward similar in this…sort of talent?" She was hoping to get the answer out of us; she knew someone else had a power when Bella said, "just yours" to me. There was no way to talk our way out of this one.

Bella bit her lip, "Yes. You remember Alice, right? My maid of honor?" She gestured her head to Renee at me, showing me a sign to show Renee myself.

I touched Renee's cool hand, showing her a memory of Alice in my mind.

Renee remembered the second she got a glimpse of Alice, because Alice was not a person to forget in visual features. Alice is characterized by her dark, short, and spiky hair. Once you recognized her physical features, you remember her personality. And that is when you start missing her. "Oh yes! Alice, she is such a nice young woman. How is she?"

"She fine, mom, but listen. Okay, I know this will kind of freak you out just a little bit, but… Alice can see the future." Bella explained slowly.

Renee shrugged, "That's not so bad. I know it's rare to have psychics that really do exist but I don't think Alice is a freak show." She chuckled.

Bella sighed and relaxed a bit, "Wow. You took that a lot calmer than I thought you would. Well, I guess that's all we have to tell you."

Renee was nodding, "Wow… That's all _I_ have to _say_."

After this conversation today, I kept my gloves off the rest of the visit. Renee asked nonstop to use my gift, she was very curious in seeing things from my perspective. All my life, she has to be the most curious.

The three of us never told Phil of the conversation that happened that afternoon in the living room. Although we did tell him that we bonded more at the beach.

The rest of the week was the same. Most of the time during the day, Renee would take me on a drive to somewhere in town. Then at night, Renee and Bella went out to see a movie or to a night club. Never out to dinner, sometimes drinks, but only Renee was drinking.

Finally Christmas came and all of us were in the living room. All of mine and Bella's clothes were packed and ready to leave tonight.

Renee made a dinner for us, a roast with green bean casserole. Of course, me, Renee, and Phil ate while Bella skipped out to buy our plane tickets.

After dinner and after Bella returned, we all sat in the living room. Renee had bought us each a present. Bella received a light lavender colored, cassimere sweater that looked amazing on her. Phil got me a picture frame that had black and sleek edges. Renee bought me some new gloves that were close to my skin color—leather again—with a design on the backside. I hugged and kissed Renee and Phil, "Thank you. I'll remember you both forever." I winked to Renee secretly.

A horn sounded impatiently outside.

"Oh, Renesmee, that's our taxi. It's time to leave!" Bella stood up and grabbed our bags.

"I love you, grandma and grandpa! Bye!" Bella and I left and got in the taxi after stowing the luggage in the trunk of the cab.

Once the taxi driver started driving to the air port, I turned to Bella, "Wow, Grandma Renee is very considerate, isn't she?" I asked her casually.

"Yeah, she is." Bella agreed with a smile. "Did you like your gifts?"

"Yes I did!" I pulled out the older gloves from my duffle bag, "Here are your gloves, thanks for letting me borrow them that first day. I don't think I'll need them anymore, thanks to grandma." I giggled.

Bella took the leather gloves and put them in her jacket pocket in a flash, "I bet she got the new gloves for you as a message, like, 'be careful the next time you use these' or 'make sure you remember to wear these'. Either that or she thought the old gloves were worn out." Bella laughed easily.

I laughed with her, "One of those options."

"What about that black picture frame? What are you going to put in it?" Bella asked.

Knowing Renee, she would want me to put a picture of me and Jacob in it. "I don't know yet, maybe a picture of Jacob." I told her.

Bella nodded in comprehension and turned to look out her window.

"So, what about you, did you like your gift?"

"Yeah," Bella looked down at her new lavender sweater she had on under her long brown coat. "Its' nice and…elegant."

The taxi pulled up to the curb in front of the Miami air port.

**19- Visitor**

The plane ride wasn't as bad as it was when we took the trip to Florida. The flight attendant was a older woman, so we didn't have trouble with that. I fell asleep around eleven, leaning against Bella's cold, hard shoulder. It felt nice with my body heat, plus the room temperature in the plane was at least seventy or eighty degrees.

I woke up to the captain's voice over the intercom saying we were in Port Angeles, Washington. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, "What time is it?" I asked Bella in a whispered.

"Uh…it's almost seven." She responded.

I didn't realize she held me in her arms. I looked out my window and the sky was still dark with a little bit of pinkish purple. The sun was just barely over the horizon.

Bella was dialing a number on her cell phone and it was already to her ear. "Edward, our plane is landing in Port Angeles right now… Okay see you in a few, love you." She held the phone near my face.

"Love you, daddy!" I spoke in a hushed tone. There were other passengers that were still asleep. "Bye!"

Bella snapped the phone shut.

Twenty minutes later, the captain said we were able to depart from the plane to the air port. It took us ten more minutes to grab our bags and make our way out of the air port to the parking lot. It was seven in the morning, but it was still packed with people. Bella pushed most of the people out of our way to get to the exit.

Finally, we got outside. There by the curb in front of us was Edward, leaning against a silver car. But it wasn't his Volvo.

My parents hugged and kissed, reuniting from a week and a half away from each other. Then Bella asked, "What's the deal, Edward? What is this?"

Edward sighed happily as he packed out bags into the trunk of the brand new sports car. "The Volvo was getting too old for Rosalie to fix up and it was dying on me anyway. I had that car for more than ten years. I think it is time for a brand new car." He slammed the trunk shut and we got into the car. Edward started the engine and the car snarled to life. Seatbelts clicked and we bolted away from the air port parking lot in Port Angeles.

"What kind of car is this? And don't give me the specific name; remember I don't speak car and driver." Bella asked, clarifying.

Edward chuckled, "It's an Audi R8, not too old. It was made in 2009. I like it; it's quiet, fast, and sleek." He emphasized each description slowly, enjoying his new car. "Do you like it?" He asked Bella.

I didn't see her expression because I was sitting behind her in the backseat. She still responded happily, "Yeah, it's nicer than the Volvo." She ran her hands along the dashboard and seats.

The interior was a dark gray with felt seat. The Audi was a two door. It seated five people—two in the front and three in the back—and it had dark tinted windows.

It got quiet now, there was no music playing in the radio and my parents said nothing now, but they were holding hands, enjoying the ride home. I laid down in the back listening to the purring of the car's engine. I started humming to myself, a slow and tender melody. I guess I didn't get enough sleep on the plane, because I dose off to sleep again.

I woke up in my bedroom, on my bed and under a light-weight blanket. You could tell we were back in Washington by how cold it is. I sat up in bed and looked out my frosted window; it was cloudy but still day time. I got up and stretched, and then went to the living room.

Nobody was home. I figured they drove home to Carlisle's, and then carried me and the luggage here at home.

I got ready and left the cottage, and ran to Carlisle's house. Sure enough everyone was inside. I walked inside and shut the huge glass door behind me.

Everybody was in the living room, I guess they were waiting for me because when I entered, they shouted, "Merry Christmas, Nessie!" The Cullen family and Jacob with Seth waited for me.

Jacob welcomed me with his big hug and carried me to the couch. He sat me between him and Edward, I finally saw the humongous Christmas tree. It was freshly cut from outside in the forest—thanks to Emmett and Jasper—and placed near the staircase. The high ceiling made the tree possible to be in the house. The white Christmas lights lit the tree and most of the room. Crystal ornaments shaped as snowflakes were scattered all around the giant tree. Alice and Rosalie were still applying the last of the ornaments when I walked in. Underneath the tree were five shiny presents.

Jacob saw me speculating the gifts, "Yes, they're all for you." He murmured happily in my ear.

I looked up to him with doubtful eyes, "All of them?" I looked back to the presents and to everyone in the room, "From whom?" I asked.

Rosalie flashed from Emmett's side to the tree and back to me, with a white box in two seconds, "From all of us, silly!" She said as she gave me the medium sized box, "This one's from me and Emmett." She added sweetly.

"Thank you." I said to Rosalie before grabbing the white box. I opened the box and found a red notebook with a design on the cover.

"It's a journal." Rosalie clarified from across the room by Emmett again. "I use to write in one when I was thirteen, and I figured you would want to write your thoughts in a diary. Or you could use it for poetry." She insisted.

"I think Nessie would show you her thoughts, rather than writing it down in a notebook." Carlisle said.

"I love it, it's great, Rosalie! No really, I like it." I sensed that she felt it was a boring present to give me at Christmas. I made sure she knew I appreciated her and Emmett's gift.

Alice popped up from Jasper's lap, "Me next!" She sang with glee. She gave me her thin, rectangular box. The gift wrap is silver and shiny. I tore the paper off and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was a designer jacket with faux fur in the inner side. The jacket was fit to be more of a sweater, the outside was made of cotton and the color was a navy blue.

"I love it, thanks Alice and Jasper!" I said, while feeling the soft fur.

"I'm glad you do. We ordered it from Guatemala. But since we didn't have anything to do here at home, we just drove down south while you were in Jacksonville and picked it up" Alice explained with a smirk.

My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped in amazement, "Wow." I couldn't believe she and Jasper would do that for me. Rosalie scowled at Alice menacingly, she was extremely jealous of and their gift.

Carlisle walked slowly over to me with his gift, "Merry Christmas, Renesmee." He said softly handing me a while gift bag with tissue paper sticking out of the opening. "This is from Esme and me." He returned back to standing next to Esme.

With a smile, I opened the bag and pulled out a long velvet box. Jacob took all of the ripped wrapped paper and empty boxes, included the empty bag and stuffed them in the garbage. The velvet box could fit in both of my hands. I lifted the lid slowly and was surprised to find a sliver necklace with a small heart shaped topaz stone. Surrounding the topaz were little diamonds.

I was speechless. I just looked over to Esme and Carlisle—standing next to the bright tree. Carlisle's golden hair brightened by the Christmas lights and Esme's happy and smile and eyes staring back to me. Both of them proud about me being happy—they didn't say anything.

So I broke the silence, "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I sang with joy, I stood up and ran over to them and hugged them Of course it hurt when I crashed into them, it felt like running into a boulder and hugging it. And of course, they were concerned about me, but I didn't care.

Bella still sat on the couch with Edward and Jacob, "Why did you get her such a gift?" she asked dumbfounded.

Carlisle walked forward a few steps, "Well, Renesmee is finally her mature age and well…Esme and I felt it would be excellent to buy her a mature gift." He looked back to me and Esme hugging.

As Bella and Carlisle continued talking, Esme whispered in my ear, "Would you like me to put it on you?"

I looked up to her glossy, bright and golden eyes nodded. While she grabbed the necklace she got me, I searched my neck for the golden necklace that Charlie bought me. It wasn't there, I must have put it away.

Esme put the necklace around the front part of my neck, and then connected it in the back. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her, she fixed my hair and stepped back to look at me. "It looks great on you! You look wonderful!" She hugged me again.

"Thanks." I returned to her. I turned back to the couch by Jacob, and sat down.

Jacob glared at the new necklace, "You really like getting expensive presents?" He whispered angrily.

"It doesn't matter how much or what it is, it matters from who you get it from and the reason behind it." I whispered back. I turned back to Bella, and trying to listen to her and Carlisle's conversation.

"Well thank you, Carlisle, you just made mine and Edward's present look pathetic compared to yours." Bella complained.

Edward interrupted their little argument, "Did you not just hear Nessie?" He was obviously talking to Bella, "She said, _it doesn't matter how much or what it is, it matters from who you got it from_ _and the reason behind it._" He quoted me. In a blink of an eye, he went to the tree and back to in front of me with his gift. He smiled and winked at me, "Right, Nessie?"

I giggled softly and grabbed the small present wrapped in shiny red paper, "Right, Dad." I tore the paper off and it was a black cardboard box with a picture of a digital camera on it. I scoffed, and Bella thought I wouldn't like this? "This is perfect, I love it! Thanks mom and dad!" I hugged them both.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Bella accused blandly.

"No, no I'm not. Now I have something to take pictures for my new picture frame." I argued back.

"Humph." Bella grunted stubbornly, "Well, it is purple." She didn't feel so horrible now.

"Now all I have to groan about is to put it on the computer, and then print it—" I started to complain.

Edward held up his hand to stop me, "I already know what you're going to say, but I took a look at that frame and it turns out to be a digital picture frame. So, that means all you have to do is hook this cable up to you camera and frame, and it stores the pictures in the frame. It's like a slide show, if you push play, it goes thought all the pictures. It holds up to over a hundred pictures." He added.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, "I can't wait to use this!" I toyed with the brand new camera.

Seth got up from the floor by Jake, "Okay, me and Jake's present next!" He said excitedly.

I turned and grabbed their gift, it was another bag, like Carlisle's. I opened the bag and found a dark thing. I pulled it out of the bag, it was a stuffed wolf. The fabric was smooth and ruff at the same time. The tail was bushy and it was the only body with fur. On Its chest, there was a name sewed in, it read _Jacob._

"I love it, it's really cute!" I hugged Jacob and Seth. "Thanks you guys!"

Seth said you're welcome and said, "My mom found the wolf and said it looked like Jake." He playfully punched Jacob in his shoulder, "So she bought it and sewed in Jake's name. We all thought you'd like it." He laughed.

I nodded, "I do, and I love it! Tell Sue that I love her, will you?"

Seth laughed again, "No problem. Another plus is that you can sleep with this Jacob!" He barked in laughter, this time Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice joined with him. Even I giggled.

I sighed, "Well let's use this camera for the first time. We should all have a family picture in front of the tree. Um, Seth, do you mind taking the picture?" I held the purple camera out to him.

Seth took the camera with a smile, "Sure!"

I smiled my dimpled smile and skipped away to the Christmas tree. Everybody followed and grouped together in front of the tree. I was up in the front and in the center, between Bella and Jacob.  
Seth had the camera in front of him and he was looking at the back of it, "All right on the count of three…One, two, three."

_Beep, beep._ The light flashed.

Everybody relaxed and went back to their regular places, except Alice. She was tense, rigid, and staring into nothing.

Edward saw what she saw too, but he didn't look too worried about it.

Jasper had a arm around her waist and waited for her to come back to the present, "What is it, Alice?" He asked softly.

Alice blinked and looked around the living room. Her eyes paused on me. Then she whispered, "Visitor."

**20- Home with Alice**

"Who is the visitor?" Carlisle demanded. He put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice was looking for the visitor again, staring into the white carpet. "Someone for Renesmee, but I can't recognize the person. But whatever his purpose is, it's for Nessie." She winced, forcing herself to remember the unfamiliar face.

After a few seconds went by, her eyes opened. Both Alice and Edward said, "Nahuel."

"_Nahuel?_" I asked confused, "Who's that?"

"When the Volturi, came for you and thought you were an immortal child, they would've…_taken_ you away." Alice explained, "So for evidence that you were only half, I found another half-immortal vampire; Nahuel."

Bella put her arm around my shoulders.

Jacob held my hand and asked, "Why would he come here for Renesmee? What did she ever do?"

"I'm sure it's nothing negative, right Alice?" Esme asked Alice for an absolute answer.

Alice shook her head and added, "He just wants to meet her, at her mature age."

"But even if he met me, what else would he want from me?" I asked without thinking.

"I bet I could think of a few things he would want from a mature, female vampire." Emmett snickered from the loveseat.

A growl erupted from Jacob's chest and throat and he was trying very hard not to explode at Emmett.

Edward heard Emmett's thoughts and his voice was low, sharp and serious, "_Not_ funny, Emmett." He snarled.

While Edward was yelling at Emmett and Jacob was trying to calm down, I thought about this situation. Could the reason this, Nahuel, is coming to visit, is to try to be my _mate?_ It makes sense though, both of us are similar. We're both half vampire, but I don't love him and I can never love him as a mate. I already love someone and always will. My Jacob.

"Who would watch Nessie while we're gone?" I heard Bella ask.

Alice's voice was helpful and cheerful, "I will of course!"

I scoffed and everybody looked at me like I made an unfamiliar noise. So I clarified for them, "Um, hello? Did you not just hear Carlisle earlier? I'm finally mature, I'm practically an adult. Don't you think I could stay home alone for a while?"

They all snickered at me. Everybody except for Seth and Jacob, they were quiet for this topic. Jacob surprised me. Rosalie finally let me in on the joke, "Yeah right! Like we would leave you out of sight, especially with you as a mature vampire!"

What's the worst I could do? "The only thing I could do is throw a party, but I couldn't do that because I have no friends that are not my family or human! So what other kind of shenanigans could I get into?" I yelled in frustration. Here I am trying to prove that I'm mature enough to stay home along, and I'm whining like a child.

Emmett answered me, "Well you do have a boyfriend." He shrugged sarcastically and acted dumb by put his hands up and looking around for the obvious reason. "An eager too!"

"Oh, _shut up!_" Jacob snapped at Emmett.

Emmett stood up.

Carlisle ran next to Emmett and put a restraining hand in front of Emmett, "Enough, this conflict will not end in a fight." He demanded.

Edward stood up as well, "This is what the plan is. Bella and I will leave tomorrow morning. Renesmee will be under the watchful eyes of Alice.—"

"Dad—" I started.

"—But she can visit Jacob anytime she wants during the day, and she can sleep in her own room by herself, to give her some privacy and independence." He shot a look at Alice, "Got it!?"

She nodded once, without a word.

"I'm serious." He added.

"I know, Edward!" Alice whined.

He looked to me, "Got it?" He asked the same question, only it was as if he knew something extra and expected me to promise not to do it.

"I got it." I answered with a smile.

"I better get going home before my mom sends Leah after me." Seth said with a grimace, and headed for the front door. He waved to us, "Bye!"

There was mixture of "bye", "see you later" and "Later, Seth" from everyone in the house.

More hours went by, and I took more pictures with my new purple camera that my parents bought me. I got a picture of everybody, even a couple of me and Jacob.

After the party ended, my parents, me and Jacob went back home. My parents carried my gifts, while Jacob carried me. Jacob laid me in my bed and covered me up. He kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me and said he would see me tomorrow. And then it was quiet, and I knew he was gone. Without realizing it, I drifted into a deeper sleep.

I slept a dreamless sleep and I woke up to Bella. She was waking me up.

"What?" I asked, my voice was scratchy and thick with sleep.

Bella had her deep moss green pea coat on with her sunglasses on her head, "Hey, we're leaving now. I just wanted to tell you that, you can go back to sleep, but when you wake up, go to Grandpa Carlisle's house with Alice. Okay?" She asked.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled.

She started to stand up and leave.

I knew she and Edward were leaving this morning for a couple days, but I didn't know where they were actually going. "Mom, where exactly are you going?"

Her eyebrows came together, "Me and your father are flying down to South America to talk to Nahuel and if he wants to meet, we'll bring him back here."

I groaned, "What's the point?"

Her lips twitched down at the corners as she sat back down on my bed, "He's probably just curious. You know there aren't a lot of people like you and him."

I shrugged, "Whatever." Then I rolled over on my side facing the window, away from her.

She rubbed my arm, "We'll be back in a couple of days, sweetheart." She promised. I felt her get up from my bed again and heard her footsteps on the floorboards walk to the door. "Be good and listen to Alice." Her voice was sharp and serious.

"Sure, sure." I added to humor her.

Bella laughed as she shut my door behind her.

I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, the sky was brighter, but still cloudy. I got up and readied myself for the long day.

I headed out of the cottage and into the cold forest. I wore my new jacket that Alice and Jasper bought me, it would make her feel happier if I did. I didn't feel like running and rushing to Alice and being babysat. How boring would this be? Sitting in the house, doing nothing and Alice breathing down my neck the whole time. She had to know everything I will do and going to do because she couldn't see my future.

I smelled the water of the river coming closer, so I started running faster until the edge came and in one leap, I made it over. I actually was five feet away from the other side of the river. It's starting to get a lot easier for me.

I slowed to a walk after that, enjoying the cold weather. It was usually colder today for me. Cold enough for a jacket, I'm glad I put my new jacket on this morning.

Alice was waiting for me. She was standing in the doorway, cooing and gushing on how cute I look in my new jacket that she got me. She babbled on and on, and I listened every now and then.

It wasn't even noon yet. I sighed.

Alice sensed my boredom, "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked me happily.

"Well what do you see us doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nessie, you know I can't see your future. I can't even see my own with you here." Alice moped.

Why not make her happy and get her visions back. "That's okay. I could go over to Jacob's house. He would drop me off at home before ten tonight."

She pursed her lips and thought about that idea for a half a second, "Well, all right! But. I'll drive you to the treaty line of La Push. Just to be safe."

"What's safer than Jacob picking me up here?!" I raised my voice, a little irritated.

She looked hurt from my tone in voice, "No, that's not it. I was just told to watch you. I'm just doing what I was told." She shrugged.

I sighed, "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

Alice beamed at me and skipped to the garage, "I'll start my Porsche!"

"Alice, I thought you weren't allowed to drive you Porsche around Forks?" I interjected.

"We're not driving around Forks, we're simply driving _through_ Forks. There's a difference." She giggled and continued to the garage.

Alice always gets her way.

Before following her, I called Jacob's house number. He was home, and he offered to pick me up. But I informed him that Alice was dropping me off at the treaty line.

"That's so stupid!" Jacob's husky voice complained, "I could just come and pick you up. What's her problem?"

I wanted to say that her problem was that she needed to stop being so annoying and wouldn't get off of my back. "Alice is only watching over me, it is her responsibility for the next couple of days while my parents are away." I had to say this _innocent_ reason. Alice could be listening.

"Why can't she just get a life!?" Jacob grumbled.

"Be nice." I whispered in the phone, even though he was right. "I'll see you at the line in a little bit." I said.

"Sure, sure." He said before hanging up.

I put my jacket back on and stomped into the garage.

**21- Challenge**

The ride down to La Push with Alice was unlike anything I've ever did with her. Alice had her windows down and her pop music blasting out of her high tech radio. She sang along with the lyrics, her voice a octave higher in soprano. She drove faster than Edward. I didn't worry too much though, because she was in total control. Every now and then, she would tell me how much she loved her Porsche.

We were making the last bend when we saw Jacob waiting for me on the other side of the line.

Alice smiled and sped up. Before I could tell her to slow down and before we crossed the treaty line, she quickly turned the wheel to the left and slammed on the brakes. Screeching to a stop, sliding on the gravel to the right, and my passenger door was facing Jacob.

I'm glad I put my seatbelt on, if I hadn't I would've flew out of my window or the windshield. When we finally stopped, I fell back into my black, leather seat, I let out a huge gust of air with a, "Oh!"

Alice ran her wind chime laugh, "I'm sorry, Nessie!" She giggled again, "But I like to stop with style! And There isn't much you can do around her with a Porsche."

"Does your style involve me being killed?"

She patted my thigh while I unbuckled my seatbelt, "Oh, you're fine! I won't let anything hurt you."

I stepped out of the canary yellow Porsche, "Barely." I mumbled under my breath. I knew she heard me too. I started walking to Jacob, who was leaning against his car.

Before Alice drove away she yelled out the open passenger window, "Remember, ten o' clock!"

I turned and waved goodbye. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

The Porsche disappeared around the bend.

I reached Jacob and he leaned down to kiss me on my cheek quickly yet softly, "How was your morning?"

I took a deep breath to sigh in exhaustion, "With Alice, it was…boring." I said looking up to him.

He chuckled, "I can change that." And we both got into his rabbit. He started driving, but he wasn't driving to his house, he was going passed the turn down to his house and followed the street to town. He noticed my expression, "I thought that we could go see a movie. Is that okay with you?" He asked still looking forward and out to the street in front of him.

It's better than sitting at his house and watching regular cable on his little television. It wouldn't matter though because we would be together. "Yeah, that sounds perfect! What are we seeing?"

He held my left hand on the seat between us and snuck a glance at me, "_First Love_." He grinned and looked back to the road, blushing.

I stifled a giggle by pressing my lips into a hard line. I heard of the movie title, but I didn't really know what It was about—_obviously, it has to be about first love, but how would it follow though? What would be the conflict?_

I forgot me and Jacob were holding hands and he heard everything I thought about, "The conflict is that it's the girl's first time in love, and the movie is basically showing how she deals with her first experiences with her first boyfriend. The title kind of explains it all." He shrugged.

I nodded and looked outside my window, "Sounds good."

The rest of the ride to the theater, we talked more about our gifts that we got for Christmas. Jacob got a new pair of tennis shoes from Billy and a couple sweat shorts from Sam and Emily. Jacob already knew what I mostly got for Christmas, so the subject was most about him.

We reached the movie theater parking lot and Jacob parked the rabbit farthest away from the building. It was noon and the next time the movie starts is twelve fifteen. Perfect timing, I'm beginning to think Jake had this evening planned out front this morning.

He squeezed my hand in his, "Not the entire trip." He argued sweetly.

He bought our tickets, a large popcorn, and a large soda at the concession stand. Then we headed to the theater on the left with the bright sign above the entrance door that read, _First Love._ We sat near the back, but still in the middle. The theater was mostly filled with girls and a couple of girls with their boyfriends.

The real previews didn't even start yet, the advertising for buyable goods were playing. I didn't eat yet this morning, so I started munching on the popcorn, Jacob joined me.

The movie finally started. It was like any other romance movie—they meet, hang out more, get to know each other, go on their first date, all that good stuff.

During the movie, Jake put his arm around my shoulders, trying to look obvious. I looked up to him and he met my gaze by only moving his eyes and not his head. We both laughed quietly—trying not to bother the others around us—and I rested my head on his shoulder.

It was the part in the movie where the couple had their first kiss. It was their third date and it was at a fair. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel, the girl didn't seem nervous. The kiss was soft, slow, and sweet, the way I pictured mine to be.

This reminded me that Jacob and I haven't had ours yet, and I could feel the awkward tension between us at this part of the movie. There was a couple that sat a few rows ahead of us making out. I tried to ignore them and watch the movie.

After a while, Jake got up to get a refill on the popcorn, "Be right back." He whispered, and disappeared from the small theater.

When he returned, he put his arm back around me and we began to eat the buttery and warm popcorn again. We finished the movie, turns out they grew up together and got married. And they lived happily ever after—typical.

On the ride back to his house we discussed the movie, both of us in the rabbit and holding hands again.

"So, who was your favorite character?" Jacob asked me looking out to the ocean. He parked near a rural area that out looked the ocean and open, grey sky.

I pursed my lips and went through the faces of the many characters. "I think…I liked the main character, Allison. I kind of relate to her." I smiled to him.

He laughed and raised both of our hands—still twined together—and kissed the back of my hand. "That's my favorite character too."

"What was your favorite part?" I asked him.

"Um..." He mused, and then he laughed, "The part when the dude tripped and fell on his face!" He laughed.

My laugh chimed in with his.

When he sobered, he asked me in a low husky voice, "So, what was your favorite part?"

I didn't say anything; I just remembered the part where they were at the fair. And they were having their first kiss. I looked into Jacob's dark eyes, and he stared back.

"Yeah that was a good scene, but still kind of cheesy in a way. And the kiss was lame!" He responded.

I giggled, "What—you think you could do better?" I challenged looking at him.

He met my gaze for a moment, "Definitely, no doubt!" He praised proudly of himself.

I smiled, thinking to myself this time, why not? "Prove it then." I told him, not breaking my stare.

That took him by surprise.

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth opened slightly. He finally sputtered out a nervous laugh, "Uh, I would, but… It would be weird. In my car, it just wouldn't be…" He struggled for the right words.

I finished his sentence, "Romantic!" I made a click sound on the C.

"Sure." He made an unsure face, looking forward.

I looked down to our twined hands, "Well, if you're wondering how I feel about this situation, I'm proud to say that, I'm ready."

His head snapped to face me, "About what?" He asked, his voice had confusion and anger, but he didn't raise his voice.

I couldn't feel his gaze on my face, but I didn't look up, "For you." I murmured. I put our hands in my lap and drew random shapes on the warm skin of his hand with my fingertips. His skin was hot and smooth, yet rough.

He relaxed more and his voice became softer, "Be specific."

I showed him the scene with the first kiss again. Then I looked up to his eyes. His were closed and his jaw was tense. I cleared my thoughts for him.

He opened his eyes and looked into mine, "You're seriously ready?"

I sighed. I am ready, but he was right. I don't want our first kiss to be in his car. "Yes, but can we finish this conversation later tonight. In my room, I'm alone at night, remember? Alice has to leave me alone during the night." I let go of his hand and put his right arm around me. I leaned on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He rubbed my arm, "Oh, right, later then." His hand moved from my arm to my back, starting from my shoulder blade to the small of my back.

Time went on and before we knew it, it was almost ten at night. Jacob drove me back to Alice at Carlisle's house.

I got out of his rabbit and shut the door. I leaned on the door looking at Jacob through the open car window. I reached out and touched his face, silently I told him. _Come back as a wolf, after you drop your car off at home. You can't drive here because Alice will hear the car's motor. I should be back home by then. And don't worry, she can't see our future. I'll see you in a half an hour. I love you! _I let go of his hot face.

He started up his rabbit again without a word and pulled of the drive way and through the winding path to the roadway.

I ran into the house and shut the door quietly. Rosalie was playing a soft tune on Edward's piano. She looked at me without a pause in the music and nodded once, and then looked down to the black and white keys.

I smiled to her, and then I smelled a delicious aroma. I went to the kitchen to find Esme and Alice cooking a meal. Carlisle was hovering Esme, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear softly, making Esme giggle.

Alice flashed from the counter and appeared in front of my face, "Right on time, Miss Cullen." She pulled me over to the table and sat me down. "I saw Esme and me cooking steak, and the only person who eats human food is you so, I hope you're hungry!" She went back to finish preparing my food.

I took in another whiff, "Smells good!" I appraised Alice and Esme.

I ate their dinner and then told them what me and Jacob did all afternoon and evening. I didn't tell them what movie we saw, they would be too curious. So I lied. Alice believed me and so did the rest of them. I'm just glad Edward wasn't here.

After I said my story, I told everybody goodnight and headed to the door. I saw Alice's reflection in the glass door, following me. I continued outside and down the stairs, she was still following me. I spun around quickly, "Yes?" I asked her nicely.

Alice stopped in front of me, "What?" She asked smiling; the moonlight gleamed off of her perfect, white teeth.

Confusion ran through me, "What do you think you're doing?" My tone still sweet.

She looked at me like I should've already know, "I'm walking you home, duh!" She giggled and began walking again.

I tried to stop her, "Alice, I can take care of my own self, and if you can remember, I get to have my own independence at night." I looked around the woods and sky sarcastically, "Yeah seems like its night time to me!" Now my tone soured.

"Fine!" Alice said not seeming to care and yet not angry either. She flew away from me and she was nowhere to be seen.

I stood there in the dark woods only brightened by the moonlight. I was relieved that Alice left. Now Jake and I could be alone. I started walking toward the cottage and my pace grew faster. I hate it when me and Alice argue, she's the annoying little one, but she is my aunt and my mom's best friend. I have to be nicer to Alice, or ignore whatever bothers me from her.

I flew pass ten more trees and skidded to a stop in front of the cottage when I saw Alice sniffing around. "_Alice!_ What are you doing here?!"

Alice turned her head slightly to look at me at the corner of her big eyes, and with her little nose scrunched up like she smelled something horrible and asked, "Why are you in such a rush to go home, Nessie?"

"Because I'm tired." I lied. I'm worried now, she knows something.

She looked in the trees that surrounded us, "Why don't you want me to walk you home?"

What, does she have short term memory loss? "It was one of the rules you _promised_ to obey, Alice! I get to be alone at night." Lowering my tone, I also promised myself that I would be nicer to Alice. "Why would you care?"

Alice put her hands on her hips; her nose scrunched up again and answered, "Because it smells like dog."

**22- Future**

I froze standing there, looking at Alice with a terrified expression.

She knew I was hiding something. Something with Jacob. Alice folded her arms across her chest waiting for an explanation.

I relaxed a tiny bit to make my lie more convincing, "Jacob has been here before, Alice. His scent isn't going to go away." I walked past her to the front door and put my hand on the doorknob.

Alice exhaled, "But it's so strong. Like her was here not too long ago."

"It is my first night alone, maybe he ran by recently to check if I was sleeping and safe. You're not the only one who's watching me for the next couple of days."

Alice looked around again, "Maybe." She mumbled unconvinced.

I didn't open the door yet, who knew how much the wolf scent was built up inside. "Goodnight, Alice!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm." She mused. "Sweet dreams." She pecked my cheek and walked away and into the woods.

I sighed and went inside the cottage and locked the door. Even though a locked door wouldn't stop Alice. I was right, the scent was heavy inside. I walked down the hall and to my room, and opened the door. Jacob was lying on my bed with the curtains shut.

The moonlight was shining through the thin curtain fabric and lit up his face. Jacob had a grin on his face with his arms behind his head in complete comfort on my tiny bed, "Nice lie, but I know you can do better than that."

"I know." I sauntered over to him and sat down on the bed, "But I was under pressure and very nervous." I laid across his stomach, and propped myself up on my elbow.

Jake shook with laughter—making me shake with him—then said, "Why would you be nervous around Alice?"

"She's quick!" I squeaked in anger, "If she found out that you came around here, at night, in my room! She'd go and tell my dad, like a little big mouth creature that she is. Then you would be dead and I would be grounded and could never be trusted alone!" I shuddered at the thought.

Jacob made a sound in the back of his throat in disgust and sat up—which made me sit up too—and then he picked me up from under my arms and sat me on his lap. He wrapped his big, muscular, and hot arms around me. His right hand rested on my lap—holding my left hand—and his left hand on my right thigh. "Let's forget everything else, and get to the subject that brought us here." He suggested.

I leaned against his chest. His warmness and closeness cleared my head, "What was that again?" I whispered.

He laughed softly, "Our conversation about our first kiss." He stroked my thigh softly.

I laughed with him, "Yeah, and you were going to prove to me that you can kiss way better than the guy in the movie." I traced his abdomen lightly with my fingertips.

He shuddered at my soft touch, "Right."

I kept my cheek against his hot chest, smiling, "Well, prove it."

Jake gave me a little hug, crushing me closer to his body and chuckling, "You know I can never say no to you!" And then he released me so I could breathe.

I giggled in success.

He took his hand off my legs and placed it under my chin to lift it to level with his face. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Studying each other's features, our eyes, nose, cheek bones, and most importantly—our lips. Jacob finally started to slowly lean in closer, and watching my mouth. I could tell he was nervous by the way his hands shook on me.

I was scared too; we've never been this intimate before. Our mouths are only inches apart, but he paused. Or maybe he was slowing down.

I couldn't wait any longer. I reached up and pulled his face to mine and—BAM!

Our lips crushed together.

All of his nervousness vanished and he was clutching me closer—his hands on the middle and lower part of my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips moving together in slow movement. Jacob's lips tasted amazing and I never wanted to stop. But eventually, we both had to breathe sometime.

The kiss ended after a long minute. Both of us out of breath and still holding each other close together.

Jacob brought down his head and kissed my throat tenderly, and then whispered in my ear, "I told you I was better. I practically left you breathless!"

I huffed out a laugh and kissed his neck, under his jaw. The smell of his blood under his skin was temping, so temping that I lost it. I sunk my sharp teeth into his throat.

"OW!" Jake protested in pain.

I jumped back shock, not that I wasn't shocked that he would react to my bite. I giggled when he rubbed the bite mark under his jaw, "Sorry, I think I'm thirsty." I kissed the wound, so he would feel better. Then I resumed by kissing his soft cheek, and gradually made it back to his lips. This time, my hands rested on his chest and shoulder.

Jacob had his fingers knotted in my hair, holding me to his face.

I held on to his neck while I adjusted my body, so I was facing him and I was still on his lap, with my legs wrapped around him. We never broke the kiss.

Jacob's lips parted and his tongue was in my mouth. We were French kissing. This was different, but I liked it, me and him wrapped together and kissing. It was magic for me because I've never done this before.

It was our first time.

In five seconds, Jake repositioned us so that I was on my back underneath him. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and our lips were still smashed together, but more exotic. He was on top of me, but his whole weight wasn't on me. He was partially on his knees and elbows. One of his hands moved to my waist and hips, while the other held my neck.

I unwrapped my legs from his torso and Jacob rolled to his side. We stopped kissing to take a breath, or two. He was now his back, next to me, so I lay on top of him with my legs off of him and on the bed. I didn't want to push the temptation. I had my hand touching the side of his neck, my thumb stroking his hot and soft skin of his neck, while the other hand held me up.

Jacob was grinning in satisfaction. His hands were gripping the shirt on my lower back, "So was that as great as I said it would be?"

I sighed and traced his lower lip with my right index finger. I hated it when he was right and I had to admit it, "Yes, yes, you're the best, Jake."

He chuckled to himself, "It was the best, especially with the one I love." He touched the tip of my nose with his index finger—he made me smile at the sound of his words. Then he resumed, "But I think we shouldn't 'take it to another level' just yet, if you know what I mean. I almost lost my control just a minute ago—if you hadn't noticed—I practically took control of you and laid you down on the bed without your permission."

"I don't mind." I interceded.

Jacob ignored me, "We should just stick to kissing for now. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to actually kiss you?" He babbled on.

I urgently kissed him to shut him up. I already know what he was saying. I didn't need to be explained or reminded. I pulled away, smiling, "Chill. I already know and understand. And for your information, _I _kissed _you._"

Jacob rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me off of him and snuggled me next to his body, with his right arm around me. Making me closer to the wall and window, "Whatever you say, Nessie! But I think it's time for bed, for the both of us." He yawned.

Since he had me tucked under his huge arm, I couldn't move and I didn't argue. I just put my right arm over his body too. My arm rose up and down on his stomach. My head was laying on his bicep, but I could still hear his breathing. Slow, even and deep breathing, but he wasn't asleep yet. If he was, he would be snoring like a bear in hibernation. So I asked, "What are you thinking?"

Jacob sighed, "I was just thinking about our future. I know you are done growing and aging, but I don't know how long I will stay this age…forever…with you." His voice broke at the end.

Our eyes didn't meet. I had a huge lump in my throat, but forced it down and spoke, "What made you think of that?"

"I was just wonder how long it would take for us to get to that last level of our relationship, and I guessed years. That's what made me jump to my first conclusion; would I start aging again?" He was mostly asking himself.

I couldn't hold back my tears and they rolled out of my eyes and down my face. I didn't know what I would do without him, or if he died. I knew he felt the same way.

Jacob felt my wet tears and wiped them away frantically, "I'm sorry, Nessie! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you cry!" He whispered. "Don't cry, baby. I was just thinking stupidly to myself." He rubbed my back to calm me down.

I hugged him tighter, "But is it true?" I sobbed against his chest, "Could you turn back to human and age, grow up and die…or leave me?" We shouldn't be talking about this. We should be celebrating that we finally got to _this_ level.

"I don't know for sure, but it is one of the old legends." He hesitated for a second, "Just don't think about it anymore, Ness. Forget I ever brought it up." He kissed my hair. "Just go to sleep, alright. I'll figure this out soon. I love you so much, I would never leave you. You give me a reason to love life, Nessie."

I sniffed and nodded silently. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I was sitting in a uncomfortable, wooden chair with people surrounding me and crying. Behind me, my parents were sitting with their heads down as if they were wallowing. Edward held Bella in his arms and they both said nothing. They didn't look up to me when I called their names, it was as if I were mute.

I looked around me to see if I knew anybody else. Beside me were Jacob's pack brothers and their families. I noticed that they were actually crying their eyes out, and practically balling. I looked for the reason as to why there was so much depression in one room. But all I saw was the pale yellow room filled with sad people sitting around in chairs. I'm not familiar with this type of event that is happening right now. I'm confused.

Bella grabbed me from behind on my shoulders and started pushing me forward, "Come on, sweetheart, and let's go." Her soft voice was at my ear, it was trembling.

I got up and let Bella guide me forward, "Where are we going?" I asked as me walked slowly.

Bella continued down the aisle of chairs toward an area of white and red flowers. The flowers were everywhere and made the room smell like roses and carnations. There was something in the center of the bouquets and stands of flowers, something large and rectangular.

Bella finally answered me, "We're seeing Jacob."

We arrived to the large, wooden, and rectangular box that is opened on one end. Inside was an old man with deep wrinkles on his face and a long white hair, pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie. His old worn hands were folded across his stomach. His eyes and mouth were closed and his skin was copper, so I knew he was a Native American.

"What is the matter with him, mom?" I whispered to her.

"He passed away." Bella whispered back, her bottom lip almost in a pout.

I looked back to the dead man, lying in his bed that he'll be sleeping in forever. I tried to feel sympathy for this person who lived a full life and wondered if I ever met him.

The dead man's appearances are very familiar looking. It was as if I knew him all my life, and yet I still didn't recognize him. I gasped, was this Billy? Had Billy passed away? I had to find Jacob; he was probably more depressed and messed up than anyone in this room. I searched the full room of unfamiliar faces.

No Jacob.

Would he ditch his own father's funeral? I turned back to the old corpse in front of me. As I did this, I remembered Bella saying that we were going to see Jacob.

Bella put her hand on the cold, brown, and stiff hands of the old man.

"Goodbye. We'll always love and remember you, Jacob."

**23- Nahuel**

I woke up with a bloodcurdling scream.

I opened my eyes and it was morning. _It was just a horrible nightmare_, I told myself in relief. Jacob wasn't here in my bed when I woke up, that way, if Alice came here early in the morning, she wouldn't find out anything. That was smart of him, but it made me a little sad that I couldn't wake up in the warmth of his arms around me.

When I returned from the bathroom—cleaned and dressed—I turned to the living room. I jumped back a few feet and screamed.

Alice was walking in front of me and grabbing my arms, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I slowed my heart and answered her, "Yes, I'm fine. You just scared me."

Alice shook her little head in disagreement, "No. There was a reason I came here, I heard you scream earlier. It just took me a while to get here because I was debating on whether to come and find out myself or just wait."

"Oh!" I pulled Alice to the front door, "That was nothing, I just had a nightmare."

Alice didn't refuse or tug away from my grasp at her arm and waist. She just nodded, "Oh, what was it about, or do you want to tell me?"

If I told Alice about my dream—I let go of her so I wouldn't show her by thought—if I told her, she would ask "why?" and then she would realize the reason being. "Um, I'd rather not say, it's personal." We were outside now. The wind is so strong, you'd think a tornado was near.

Alice's stone hard and cold hands grabbed my wrists and hopped up and down impatiently, "Oh, come on! Please show me!" She whined.

She knew if she touched me, she would see the vision of it in her mind from me. I'm not that clueless. So I began to think about the bird behind her. The color of the bird's feathers, what kind of species it is, the size of its body, etcetera, etcetera…

Alice let go of my wrists and let them fall to my sides, and then glared at me with slit eyes. "You're good." She pointed at my smirk.

I shrugged with a smile, "Practice, practice, practice."

A few days pasted and me and Alice bonding. She took me shopping in Olympia for clothes and shoes. Jacob and I practice during the night when we were alone. We're getting more comfortable with kissing now; the situation is as easy as hugging. As a matter of fact, when I come home in the cottage, he immediately locks lips with me, and then carries me in his arms to my bedroom and lie down together to talk.

December was almost gone, we'll be returning to school soon…fun. Outside it's snowing like a blizzard, so me and Jacob stayed at grandpa Carlisle's house. We spent most of our free time watching movies, working on cars with Rosalie or playing chess with Alice. Alice cheats by seeing what move her opponent would make next, but with me and Jacob, she couldn't and she hated it. Jacob thought it was hilarious and laughed every time he announced "checkmate." And Alice would snarl in frustration.

We didn't spend too much time with the cars with Rosalie. Jacob and Rosalie kept arguing over which accelerator pump diaphragm best fits with a jeep or Mercedes. Whatever that means.

So we just watched a baseball game with Emmett. Esme fed us and we settled on the floor near the glass wall, looking out toward the south.

Jacob had his head in my lap and I was playing with his black, short and choppy hair. I was humming a tune softly for him. His body was sprawled across the white carpeted floor with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were slowly closing. This reminded me of my night mare I had a few night ago, and I stopped humming and my fingers froze.

Jacob's eyes snapped open—coming back to life—and narrowed on my expression, "What's the matter?"

Before I could answer him, we heard the garage door open. We paused and looked at each other for a couple of seconds. I nudged his head off my lap. By the time I stood up, Edward was in my face and his hand on my shoulder, "Dad!" I screamed and hugged him.

Edward pat my back and kissed my forehead, "Hey, Nessie! I'm sorry Jacob, but could you leave for a couple of hours or so. It's nothing personal, It's just that our guest… Well he's not familiar to our friendship with your kind."

I pulled away from Edward and turned just in time to see Jacob flinched back from my dad's remark. I was a little pissed that Jacob—my boyfriend—had to leave just because this stranger is visiting.

Apparently Jacob had the same thought, "Why should I?" He was just as pissed as me. His hands tightened in fists shook.

"Nahuel is just going to meet and get to know Renesmee better. We don't know what to expect with him yet." Edward insisted.

"I don't care!" Jacob roared.

Edward put his hands up, his voice was calm but still stern, "Jacob, please!"

Jacob glared at Edward and thought about it for a while. "Fine, just this one time."

"I'll walk you out, Jake." I ran to Jacob's side and pulled him to the front door, because Nahuel was entering through the side.

When we reached the door Jake gave me a bone crushing hug and kissed my passionately, "Call me whenever you can, I'll be at Billy's." He looked toward the garage door and back to me, "Don't forget to mention that you have a boyfriend."

I tried to smile and nodded. He was hoping this guy wouldn't try to move on to me and think that I would fall for it. I didn't know for sure, but I could sense it in that kiss he gave me.

He kissed me again, but softer than the urgent one. He ran out and into the blizzard and disappeared in the white nothingness.

I shut the door and sighed. I turned around to find everybody sitting and standing in the living room, having small talk with our guest.

Edward—who sat next Bella on the couch—waved me over, "Renesmee, come and meet Nahuel."

Here I go, this is the moment I will meet another person that is similar to me. I finally looked up from the floor to the couch. There he was, Nahuel.

Nahuel was taller than me. He had dark skin and long, black hair that was braided. His eyes are a burgundy and he had thick, animal skin clothes on.

He was beautiful.

Nahuel stood up, looking at me with huge eyes and closed the distance between us with his hand outstretched toward me. In an unfamiliar heavy accent he greeted me, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you again!"

**24- Alone**

I grabbed his hand and shook it. The first thing I noticed was that his hand was the same temperature as mine—not too hot, and not too cold. "Right, I remember meeting you years ago." I lied.

Nahuel noticed the temperature too, and my voice, "Yes." He agreed his hand still holding mine. "You look beautiful." He complimented me.

This was very awkward. Especially with my family staring at us with hopeful eyes and big grins. I looked to Bella.

Bella raised both of her eyebrows and gestured to Nahuel, as if she was telling me to answer his.

I turned my eyes back to Nahuel's eyes. I didn't respond back, I just smiled, showing my teeth and dimples. What was I suppose to say?

He smiled back.

I let go of his grasp, sighing. It was quiet for a while.

Edward broke the silence. "I'm sure you two would like to get to know each other better. Why don't you show Nahuel the rest of the house, Renesmee?" He insisted.

How could I resist? I can't say no to Nahuel's face. "Do you want to?" I asked Nahuel blandly.

Nahuel brightened at my words, "If you go, I'll go."

"Okay, come on." I turned towards the stairs. _Oh boy_, I thought to myself.

I brought him up the stairs and explained all the pictures and sculptures on the way up. While I was talking, Nahuel never looked at anything but me. I tried to ignore his curious eyes, but failed and shivered and blushed.

We were on the staircase heading up to the third floor, when Nahuel stopped me, "So, how old are you, Renesmee?"

My hand rested on the railing, "In human years, I'm six and a half, seven in September. But in my vampire years, I'm sixteen going on seventeen." I laughed at my weak joke.

He nodded, sitting on the steps next to my feet. He then asked without looking at me, "And you're at your mature now?"

My thumb tapped the railing nervously, "Yes. Are you?"

Nahuel laughed at my other weak joke, "Yeah, been at my mature age for over one hundred and fifty years now." He patted the seat next to him on the step.

I cleared my throat and sat down next to him, but made sure I was inches away from him. I didn't know what to expect from a stranger yet. And right now, it is not coming to a great start. "This is so weird to find someone like me, I mean it's exciting to have a new friend, but I'm the most individual person here. And it's nice to have someone who understands me." I rested forward with my elbows on my knees.

Nahuel leaned back on the step behind him and propped up on his elbows. I didn't see his face, but I don't think he liked the fact that I used the term "friend" for him. But he changed the subject, "What's your diet? I noticed that your eyes are neither a red nor gold as the rest of your family. But they are a brown."

I looked over my shoulder at him with a surprised expression. "You noticed my eye color already?"

"It's the first attractive feature I saw on you."

"Oh, well, I have brown eyes because my mom had brown eyes when she was human." I rang out a giggle as I turned my head away from him and blushed, "Jacob describes my eyes as a chocolate brown."

"You're lucky to still have your mother." He sat forward like me now. "I killed my mother." It seemed like he was going to cry.

I didn't touch him, but I still tried to comfort him, "It wasn't your fault. It's just in your nature, I almost killed my mom when I was born, too."

"But she's still alive isn't she?" He asked rhetorically, "You still have both of your parents, I have nobody!" He seemed angry, but no tears came out of his eyes.

I didn't say anything. I just put my hand on his shoulder.

He scooted closer to me, so that our thighs were touching and leaned his head on my shoulder.

My muscles tensed, and my hand was still resting on his shoulder. I didn't like this.

He sniffed and said through a thick voice, "I still have my aunt; she's my mother's sister. She has been taking care of me for years, well ever since I was born to be certain." He sniffed again, but this time I don't think he was sniffing because he was crying, but because I think he smelled my scent.

I bet he thought I smelled weird or different, because I thought he did. Maybe it's because he has human blood in his system, and I had animal blood in mine. "I'm sorry, Nahuel. You know, about your loss. Have you heard of your father lately?" I asked patting lightly on his shoulder.

He sat up and I dropped my hand to my lap. He was staring at me, "You remember my father?"

I shrugged, "Not really," I confessed, "I just remember that he got human women pregnant to try to create a new species." I winced at the word, "species."

He nodded and added, "When the Volturi heard about him, they immediately searched and killed him. He was just about to destroy another human woman when they found him. I'm glad they got rid of him, and that they were kind enough to leave my half sisters alone." He half smiled.

I smiled back in encouragement, "So you're happy that your father is dead?" I cocked my head to the side.

He nodded again.

"Why?"

Nahuel sighed, "I didn't like him _killing_ innocent, helpless women, and then not taking care of the children. I know how that feels, and it just feels like you're so alone and nobody wants you."

What if he asks me to be with him, and I have to say no? The only person he would be comfortable with, doesn't want him back. He would feel even more alone than before. Then what?

Nahuel stood up and held out his hand.

I grabbed it and was surprised by being pulled up and now standing. He held my waist until I was sturdy.

He smiled a sly grin at me—which knocked the breath out of me, I never had that effect from anyone. Not even Jacob.

"So is your room upstairs?" He asked with that grin.

I looked up the stairs and back to him. I shook my head, "No, my parents and I live in a cottage out in the woods not far from here."

Confusion ran across Nahuel's face, but washed away and changed to excited, "Let's go to your house, then! I want to see more of your stuff!" He began pulling me down the two flights of stairs.

We passed through the living room. My parents and Carlisle were sitting on the couch. They turned and saw me and Nahuel's hands together. I snatched my hand back and shoved them in my front pockets.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances.

"I'm showing Nahuel our house. We'll be back in a couple of minutes." I put my new jacket on and headed out.

Nahuel followed behind me.

I could still hear Edward and Bella talking, even though the winds almost drowned their voices out.

"Do you think they would?" Bella asked timidly.

"Renesmee is at that mature age now, if she wants to, she could. And if she doesn't…well, she knows how to protect herself." Edward's voice was quiet and sounded just as shaky as Bella's.

Did they forget I had a boyfriend? Did Jacob suddenly get cut out of the family picture when Nahuel showed up? Well I'm not letting them forget it.

We made it to the cottage without a word. I showed him the unused kitchen, the warm living room, my parents' room and lastly, my room.

Nahuel walked to the middle of my room. I turned the light on and stayed by the door with my hands behind my back. "It's small, but simple. I like my room." I said, feeling a little self conscious.

He was looking at my shelves, "No, it's nice…girly…and purple." He looked back at me with a smile.

I chuckled nervously. Why should I feel nervous around him? I didn't need to impress him. I straightened my stance and folded my arms across my chest. No way will I let Nahuel make me feel insecure.

Nahuel walked toward my bed and stopped short. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

I searched the clean bed for any dirty clothes, old food, or worst, but nothing was there on my purple bed. "What's the matter?" I asked walking across the room and stood next to him.

He turned his head to me with his hand still over his mouth, "What is that smell?"

I smelled the area around my bed. Nothing, I only smelt my scent and…Jacob. I wonder if he would recognize the scent, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I have never smelt this scent before in my life." He paused, "Well, except the time when I first saw you. And there were those huge, smelly beasts fighting alongside your army."

"Hey!" I snapped at his face.

He flinched back, but never moved his feet. He was shocked and stared at my angry expression.

I relaxed my face and plopped down on the bed. I couldn't blame Nahuel for disrespecting my boyfriend. "I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely looking into his eyes, "That was rude of me, but it is a sensitive subject to discuss with you."

He nodded and turned away from me. He examined my black digital picture frame that I got from Phil. He pushed play and the slide show started the pictures of the party on Christmas.

The first picture was of Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper sitting on the stairs. The next one was of Rosalie and Alice hugging each other. After that was a picture of Jacob and Seth. Jacob had Seth in a headlock and digging his fist into Seth head.

Nahuel turned back to me and gestured to Jake and Seth's picture, "Who are these people? They look nothing like your family."

I stayed sitting on my bed, "Old family friends that live outside of our town. They are not vampires." The picture changed to Carlisle and Esme.

"Humans?" He guessed staring into my eyes.

I pursed my lips and looked to my ceiling, "Half."

He folded his arms, but one hand was gripping his jaw and his index finger tapped his chin. "Okay. So they are not vampires, but half human. What else is there?" He grinned.

I hesitated before I answered, biting my lip. Edward didn't know what to expect from Nahuel when you would mention werewolves. Would he know what they are? He did see the wolves during the fight back when we were first met. But I don't think he would know what they were or why they were here. Or why they exist. I decided to tell him, "Werewolf."

His eyes grew big and showed disbelief, "So it's true. They do exist."

I shrugged and nodded.

He continued to babble on, "My aunt has heard of the wolves and their legends. They were brought here only to kill our kind, how are you friends with these creatures?" He sounded frustrated.

"When my family moved here, they made a treat—to not go on their land, or not to kill or bite a human. But the treaty was broken years ago and we became friends." I stood up and walked slowly over to him.

He didn't notice me behind him, "Just like that?"

"Yeah, well like I said, we've known them for a while and they're very peaceful people too, you know." I responded behind him.

He turned his head to stare at my face, "I've never heard of vampires and werewolves befriending each other before."

The room was silent now. My window was almost covered up with the heavy snowflakes dropping from the cloudy sky. The only sounds that were audible were our breaths and the howling winds outside. I turned back to Nahuel and then passed him to the wall, "We have to now, on account of how we're paired together…" I voice faltered at the end.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

I gulped and met his gaze, "Werewolves imprint Nahuel. That means… Well it means love at first sight. When they see the one person they're meant to be with, it's like they forget anything in the world and only see the person they love. But it goes deeper than that, they're love isn't just for their appearances', but for their souls. And they would become soul mates—love each other forever and love nobody else, but that person." I explained in a whisper.

Nahuel watched my eyes and looked as if he was trying to read my thoughts. Then he burst into a confession, "Yes! That's exactly how I feel for you, Renesmee!" He hugged me gently, wrapping his long, slender arms around me. "I love you! I've never loved anybody else but you." His voice was thick with love and compassion.

I didn't return the hug. Only because I didn't love him back. Guilt ran through my body. Now how will I explain the truth to him now? How do I tell him that I do not love him back, and is in love with a "huge smelly beast"? I was the beast. I'm the person who is breaking the heart of another person who waited over a hundred years for me. The only person he's ever loved and I have to say no and to go away. Plus to have him feel like the loneliest person in the world. I am a horrible beast.

He pulled us apart and started into my eyes again, he noticed my quietness, "What's wrong?" He asked, his mouth inches from my face.

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. Then when I opened them back up, I looked into his deep burgundy eyes. "Nahuel, there was a reason I mentioned the werewolves' imprinting legend."

He gave me the look that implied me to go on.

I couldn't speak over a whisper, "One of them…" I hesitated, then continued ruefully, "Imprinted on me." I turned my head to the left and stared at the picture frame.

He followed my gaze and he continued to stare. The picture showing now had everybody in front of the humungous Christmas tree. I already knew what picture came next. The family Christmas photo changed and showed me and Jacob holding each other. I had my head resting against Jake's chest, looking at the camera and he was looking down to me, with loving black eyes.

Nahuel gasped and let go of me, and then he stepped back away from breathing distance. His face read disgust, embarrassment, and lastly depression. Even his voice was dead, "And you love him back?"

My voice was still in a whisper, "Of course."

Nahuel disappeared from my room before I could say anymore.

**25- Resolutions**

Turns out, Nahuel returned to Grandpa Carlisle's home and stayed up in Edward's old room for the rest of the day. Edward told me that Nahuel was angry when he asked where he was staying. Edward read his thought and was turns out he was going over what I said to him and how this trip was a big mistake.

"Why did you tell him about Jacob?" Edward asked devastated.

I scoffed, "Why wouldn't I?" I asked rhetorically.

He paused and thought that one through. He knew I was correct, why I would tell Nahuel I already had a boyfriend that I loved more than the air I breathed.

Then it hit me before he spoke it himself, Edward would want me to be with Nahuel, other than with Jacob! He probably felt it was more suitable to be with the same species other than our enemy.

Edward nodded and agreed to my thoughts. His face was serious and looked as if he were a statue.

My jaw dropped in surprise. I snapped my mouth shut and my teeth ground together, "No." I spit through my teeth.

His face was in a frown, but his lips twitched in response.

"No!" I shouted now, "It doesn't work like that dad! Jacob and I are in love with each other, ever since I was a child. He imprinted on me! You can't undo that!" I started throwing my arms around.

I shut up because Edward put his index finger up to his closed lips, "I know. It was just a thought; I understand your relationship with Jacob. I would never make you do something you don't want to do. It's just that…Nahuel has no one—"

"I know, dad." I interrupted him. I didn't want to hear his depressing story again, it would only make me guiltier, "I wish I could help, but I can't. There is nothing that I could do to help Nahuel that could not hurt Jacob too." I didn't even want to think of Jacob alone and torn apart from depression.

"And how do you think Nahuel feels?" Edward asked putting his left hand on my right shoulder.

"I don't know, hold on and I'll go ask Jasper." I edged for the stairs.

Edward put his restraining hand in front of me, "Renesmee."

"All right, all right. The same." I mumbled, feeling guilty again. I sighed and walked towards the phone and away from Edward. I dialed a memorized number and waited for an answer.

"Nessie?" Jacob answered after two short rings.

"Hi, Jacob, I missed you." I crooned.

He groaned. Not in complaint, but in impatience, "I miss you more, Nessie! It's killing me! Can I come over now?" He whined.

I shot a glance at Edward standing by the door. _Can he?_

Edward thoughtlessly looked up to the stairs—as if to check on Nahuel—and nodded.

"Yes Jake, head over here as soon as you can!" I squealed in the receiver of the phone.

"I'll see you in a few." Jacob promised.

After hanging up the phone, I walked back over to Edward, "What is Nahuel suppose to eat while he is staying here?"

Edward chaffed my back and answered, "Animals of course. He survives on both animal and human blood."

I pondered that for a moment. Lucky guy.

Edward cleared his throat purposely.

I shrugged with a ringing giggle. I touched his face and told him, _I love you!_

He grinned and snatched me in a quick hug. Edward kissed the top of my head and murmured, "He's here."

Automatically, I knew he was referring to Jacob. I could tell by the stubbornness in his voice. I gave him a look, and then gracefully skipped to the front door.

I heard Edward's soft laugh behind me as I closed the door. I searched the dark purple forest for Jake. I sat down on the porch steps and looked up to the half, smiling moon. The night is quiet, but I could still hear the tree branches dancing in the low and cold breeze. I could also hear the small creatures in the trees and in the tall grass. The last thing I heard was a heartbeat, but it was too fast for Jacob's steady heartbeat.

I followed the strange sound that led to the third story about me. The dark silhouette that stood at the roof's edge stood motionless and—I didn't know for sure—was staring at me.

I stared back with curiosity. My small hands gripped the porch step I sat on.

Without hesitation, the dark figure jumped from the roof and—with just as much grace as I would have—landed on the balls of his feet, in front of me. The sound of the impact was a muffled thud. No louder than a door slowly closing shut.

He was smiling at me, not like he was deranged, but as if he was happy to see me.

I stared into his amber eyes—he must have hunted an animal earlier today, to mix the burgundy with gold—and didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. All I could think about is why would he be happy to see me, when I broke his heart this morning?

"Hello, Renesmee!" He greeted me in his heavy accent, and his eyes still glooming at me.

I managed to open my mouth, "Good evening, Nahuel." I responded back in a musical voice that sounded as if I was singing a soft song.

Nahuel began sauntering over to the porch steps near me, "I've wanted to speak to you."

Not a good idea.

If Jacob entered the meadow and saw Nahuel near me, trying to get "close", he would explode into wolf-form and attack Nahuel right in this yard. I could only do one thing before Jake came. _Daddy!_

Edward came into view at the wall of glass. He caught sight of Nahuel making his way over to me. In a instant Edward was right behind me, I felt the air blow up my spine that followed Edward's speed. "Nahuel, may I speak with you inside?" He asked quickly, Jacob must be getting closer.

Edward heard that Nahuel was going to refuse and finish torturing me, so he added, "It's about…well, it's important."

Nahuel was staring Edward in the face, his expression angry. He glanced back down to me with a reassuring smile and one eyebrow raised, "Later?"

I slumped my shoulders and looked to the ground, "Yeah, later." I answered gloomily; I guess I would have to face him sometime.

Silently, Nahuel disappeared from in front of me and was already inside. Edward trailed after him and shut the door.

_Thanks._ I thought for Edward. I knew he would hear me. Three seconds after the door shut, Jacob entered through the tall evergreens as I planned.

I smiled and leaped off the porch steps, ran five long strides and closed the distance between us.

Jacob had his arms out to catch me. Another leap and I was in his arms, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist and my arms constricted around his neck. His hands clamped together under my seat to hold me up.

I pulled his face closer to mine for a deep, slow kiss. During the kiss, I placed my hand against his cheek mentally saying, _I love you._

He pulled back to speak out loud, "I love you too, Nessie." He freed one of his hands out from under me, to move a strand of hair out of my eyes to behind my ear. "And I seriously missed you."

The heat of his body made me tingle, and I put my hand on his cheek again._ I've missed you more. _I argued back with a smile.

Jacob kissed me again, then touched his forehead to mine and whispered, "I don't think that's possible."

I laughed and struggled out of his grasp and got down to my feet. I held out my hand and he took it, "Do you want to come in? Alice is having a little celebration party tonight." I didn't move from in front of him. Unknown of what he wants to do, if he wanted to bail the party, I'd leave with him.

Jacob glanced up to the house. Probably trying to look in the window for evidence of decorations. His dark eyes returned to mine, "What is she celebrating?"

I grinned at him, "What, you don't own a calendar?"

He shrugged.

"Jake, its December, thirty first, New Years Eve! Duh, are you going or not?"

He laughed, "Sorry, I guess I've been lost for the last couple of days. But of course I'll go. Someone's gotta give you your New Years kiss." He touched the tip of my nose with his finger.

We resumed to walking inside hand in hand. Jacob opened the door for me and I walked into the living room.

Alice was flitting around the room, hanging up New Years banners with silver and blue metallically streamers. She was taking her time; midnight is still a couple hours away. She glided past us, "Hello Renesmee!" Alice greeted me. She nodded solidly to Jake, "Jacob."

Jacob nodded back, "'Sup Shorty."

We settled on the floor behind the couch. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the couch watching the six o' clock news. Carlisle was sitting in the chair with a black and sleek laptop in his lap, typing very fast.

I touched Jacob's neck wordlessly and pictured the refrigerator. I was hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning.

I knew he wouldn't pass up a free invitation to my family's overstocked refrigerator. Jacob grinned and twitched his eyebrows up and down as if he were doing something sneaky. He stood and pulled me up, alongside him and we refueled in the kitchen.

After eating, we decided to rest our full stomachs at the huge dining room table. We sat side by holding both of our hands together. Unexpectedly, Jacob asked, "Is that guy still here?" He also didn't whisper, he knew that all the vampires would hear him anyway.

I didn't answer him out loud. I showed him in my mind. _It's Nahuel, Jake. _Then I showed him a visual of Nahuel and Edward talking together in the house.

Jacob scowled, "What's the deal with this leech?!"

I sighed. If I told Jacob that the only reason Nahuel is visiting, is to make me fall in love with him, he would flip. I don't want this night to end with a fight, or a funeral. I looked back into his eyes; he was still waiting for my answer, "Never mind." I shook my head.

Minutes passed and Alice was finished decorating the family room. Alice also gave everybody a shiny and huge party hat with a noise maker.

I placed the blue, cardboard hat on my head.

Jacob slowly twisted the knob on the noise maker, making a repeated clicking annoyance. He didn't notice because he was deep in thought.

Rosalie noticed, "Knock it off, mutt!" She screamed from the couch.

Jacob came back to reality and glared at her. He stopped twisting the knob so Rosalie would hear him, "You're such a sorehead!" Jacob began spinning the noisemaker so that the clicking noise was louder and faster, "It's New Years!" His noise maker stopped as he sat it down on the table.

Rosalie folded her arms and quickly shook her golden locks and snorted.

I touched Jacob's forearm, I showed Jacob a picture of Rosalie's furious expression. We both laughed lightly.

Carlisle was still typing on his laptop. Emmett was trying to relax Rosalie, whispering in her ear so low I couldn't hear his caressing words. Emmett must've cracked her, because Rosalie giggled and playfully nudged him.

Esme entered through the back door with wild flowers of lilies and lilacs in her hands. The floral aroma filled the room, it smelled so beautiful and sweet.

Jacob put his arm around me and grasped me in a steel hard hug, "You smell way better than those weeds." He must have seen my thoughts through my hands, how I compared them to beauty and sweetness.

All I could do was lean my head on him. I couldn't breathe, "Thanks…Jake."

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. Then, in an instant he glowered to the stairs.

I looked to the stairs too. There, coming down the top steps was Edward and Nahuel. Jacob pulled me closer to his body.

Nahuel sniffed the air and met the gaze of Jacob. He didn't look surprised; Edward must've talked to him about Jacob being here. Sure he wasn't surprised, but he was irate. Mostly because Jacob is literally dangling me in front of Nahuel's face.

Bella and Jasper followed behind Edward. Jasper—from my guesses—had to be controlling the emotional climate. And by the looks of his stern expression, he still is. Nahuel probably didn't even know. Edward guided Bella to the piano and spoke to her about lessons.

Nahuel however, stopped next to the table right across from Jacob and I. He didn't hold out his hand like he did when he greeted me, "Its Jacob, isn't it?"

Jacob wiped off his glare and put on his sarcastic grin, "Sure, sure. Nahuel, is it?"

"It is." Nahuel responded. He glanced at me for a eight of a second and back to Jacob. "Renesmee says that you love each other."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jacob snarled back, and then relaxed his voice—thanks to Jasper, I don't think that would be possible without him, "But yes, that's true!" He kissed my cheek.

Everybody tried to ignore this conversation, but Emmett and Rosalie couldn't resist. Their bodies turned to face us. Jacob and Nahuel had their full and undivided attention.

Nahuel ground his teeth together. I could hear the grind.

He paused and started again in a mocking tone, "Did she tell you that I—"

Edward flew from the piano to Nahuel's side before I could blink. He grasped Nahuel's shoulder and stopped Nahuel before he could say anymore, "Nahuel, I don't think that's an appropriate subject to bring up." Edward looked into his eyes with deep, certain eyes. He didn't want Nahuel to say what he was thinking. Something that would possibly make Jacob feel extremely furious. He continued, "Especially not with Renesmee in his arms."

I looked up to Jake. Hoping he didn't realize what she realized.

"You don't want to know." Edward answered the obvious question in Jacob's thoughts. "Trust me."

I touched Jacob's face and asked, _can't I hear the conversation?_

Jacob didn't look at me, but he gave me what I wanted, "Okay, but I will find out. That's a promise!" Jacob sneered towards Nahuel.

"It's almost time, hurry!" Alice chirped at us.

Eventually, we moved from the dining room to the living room to watch the New Year countdown ball drop on the T.V. filmed in New York. I made sure Jacob was furthest away from Nahuel.

I still had my blue New Years hat on and Jacob twisted his noise maker. Everybody else either had a hat on or a loud object in their hands. On the T.V., the host began to count down from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered and twisted their noise maker. Rosalie and Emmett started to kiss, then Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, and lastly…I looked up to Jacob.

He was already looking down to me.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me, pushing his lips against mine with sweetness. Our kiss was last, but we finished first. Jacob was the one who pulled away, but he kissed me once more. A peck on my lips.

I hugged him, and then ran over to my parents. I wished them another happy, new year and hugged them both as well. I turned back to Jacob, but Nahuel was in my path.

Nahuel unsuspectingly hugged me and whispered in my ear affectionately, "Happy New Year, love!"

I patted his back with one hand, "Right back at you!" I mumbled.

I pried his arms off from around me and I gave him a promising smile so I wouldn't ruin his night. I walked away from there, and patted Emmett's head—his face was glued to Rosalie's face—I had to give him a sign to stop.

Emmett just grinned at me.

Jacob hugged me again. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Do you have any resolutions?"

"Yeah… hopefully I can help Nahuel." I looked over at Nahuel skeptically.

**26- Preliminary**

January and February passed quickly. Valentine's Day was pretty special around here. I spent most of my time with Jacob that day. Everybody was "celebrating" in their rooms and Jacob and I didn't want to stick around for the celebration.

Its March now, Nahuel is still here visiting. For some reason Alice and Edward are keeping him here in Washington. Nahuel still stayed up in Edward's old room. He actually added a few things to make it feel like home. I've been in his room a couple times; it is very nice and cultural.

At school, I'm passing all of my classes. I have a lot of tutors at home who have studied for years. Otherwise I'm very intelligent and can pass by myself. Nick isn't a big problem anymore, not until after Edward, Emmett, and Jasper cornered him after school in the parking lot. I don't even think he glances in my direction anymore.

As for Bella, her piano skills have gotten better. Her exercises are less ghastly and actually sound like music. Edward is now teaching her my lullaby; I didn't get to hear one note of it. Edward is very good at hiding something. He either kicked me out of the house or waits until I go to sleep.

On days when Jacob is busy with his pack or with his dad, I visit with Nahuel. I tapped lightly on Nahuel's bedroom door four times.

Nahuel reluctantly answered with a beautiful smile showing his perfect and white teeth. "Good afternoon, Nessie!" He caught on to my nickname for Jacob.

I smiled back and answered, "Hi, Nahuel!" Then cautiously I looked behind him and into his room, "Are you busy?"

He willingly stepped aside and motioned me in, "No! No, come in, please!"

I nodded once and walked in slowly, thinking that maybe this is wrong. Being alone in his room—I heard the door shut behind me—with closed doors. I know he wouldn't try anything in a way that is difficult to describe, because of my overly protective boyfriend and my nosey, mindreading father. So I doubt that he would do anything unreasonable.

I took in his small, cramped room and put it in my mind for lasting memories. Using my senses I looked, smelled and tasted the atmosphere, I heard the low, unfamiliar music coming from Edward's CD player. I politely refused to use my fifth sense. Touch.

Nahuel interrupted my observations, "Might I ask what brought you here?" I just noticed how low his accented voice is.

I shrugged with my hands in my pockets. He still hasn't seen my power; neither does he know about it, "Um, I just wanted to visit. You know, because I have a lot of free time without homework and Jacob being busy."

"Ah, right. Your mate."

Soul mate, I corrected him in my head. I bit my lip, "Right." I looked around me again, "You have a very nice room." I commented.

"Thank you, it is." He agreed walking passed me and settling on the little black couch. Nahuel had added a tan afghan. He patted the empty seat next to him, "I also like the view too."

I turned my head to look to the door as an excuse to hide my rolling eyes. Then I turned back and flitted to the couch and sat down.

Nahuel put his arms on the back of the couch and turned his whole body towards me. I did the same, but my hands were in my lap. Nahuel was staring into my eyes, "Okay, I know you didn't just come to my room just to comment it. What else is on your mind?"

I could show him, but this wouldn't be the best time right now. "Nahuel, I want this to end."

He looked at me like I just came out of a crazy asylum with the white jacket and everything, "What do you want to end?"

I sighed, "Us! You can't expect me to love you, I can't! I love Jacob with all my heart. And I am not going to leave him or break his heart."

Nahuel looked out the glass wall behind us with a grimace. His face was red that read anger, disappointed, and embarrassment. His eyes met my concerned eyes in a flash, "Why do you love him?"

Through trembling lips, I answered, "Without him, I am incomplete. I don't see clearly without him. He hasn't left me, but I have a good feeling of what it might be like. Jacob is the sun in my sky, he keeps my bright and I could be whole. Without the sun, I would be dark and gloomy like the night." I fought back the anticipated tears.

Nahuel sat forward with his hand over his mouth. He sat there thinking to himself for a while.

I waited patiently for him as the minutes passed, or was it hours? I couldn't tell. Nahuel finally sat back, his hands grasping and rubbing his knees uneasily, "So, what is the point of me being here?"

My watery eyes had already been dried and wiped away, so I was pretty steady. I thought about his question before I answered, "I don't know. I mean Alice would have seen us not together, or she would've told Carlisle to send you home." I just finished my sentence, but Nahuel yanked me off the couch and out of his room.

Nahuel had his copper skinned hand wrapped around my elbow and walking fast, he would be running but he probably feared that I would fall. He hadn't said anything as to where he was going yet.

I was too curious, "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I asked a little tiredly, even though I wasn't. I just wanted to get his hand off of me.

He didn't meet my eyes and kept looking forward, "No where special." That's all he said.

I yanked my arm back and out of his grasp, "Well then, if the situation isn't special, I can walk myself without you!"

Nahuel got fed up with my attitude and rolled his eyes, "We're going to speak to Carlisle." He put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards the stairs.

We made it to Grandpa Carlisle's office in a matter of seconds. His door is halfway open, and I could hear other voices. Edward and Alice were speaking informational like to Carlisle.

I knocked on the door. Grandpa Carlisle saw me though the open door and signaled me to come in. I thought Edward would've heard my thoughts before I even reached the door, but I guess he was too deep in his conversation with Carlisle.

I entered the huge classy office with Nahuel following right after me. I started, "I'm glad you three are here at the same time. Me and Nahuel were discussing why he was here, but couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. And we want to know…" I didn't know how to continue.

Nahuel saw me look to him for help, and he finished, "We wanted to know if there was a reason you're keeping me here in your country." He was flashing his eyes over all three of them.

Carlisle sat in his huge leather chair behind his desk with his hands on his desktop, twined together. Edward was absentminded as he looked outside the huge windows, and into the tall pine trees. His back towards us and had one hand up and against the glass, holding himself up like he needed the support. Alice sat on the corner of Carlisle's desk with one hand up to her head. Her fingers pushed against her temple.

Carlisle was the one to help Nahuel and my confusion, "There is something. Something that Alice has seen when Nahuel first arrived here." He looked to Alice. But Alice had her eyes shut tight and was too busy rubbing her head to notice Carlisle's reminded glance. So Carlisle concluded, "We would need Nahuel for this event."

I let out a gust of air. This was why Nahuel didn't return home to his own continent with his aunt.

This event was coming soon.

That is why these three are here together, talking about the event. These three had all the information, which is why Edward looked stressed, Alice was in pain—because of me—trying to see the future of the event, and why Carlisle looked very concerned.

I ran my fingers through my long ringlets and sighed, "So what is it? What seems to be the problem? Is our whole family involved?" Did the rest of the family know about this?

Edward unfroze, but didn't turn around, "Yes, the whole family is involved. If we leave with only half of us, it would be devastating to the other half to lose us. The half that will leave…could die"—His voice was lifeless—"That's why we need the whole family."

I still need to know what the problem is! I fumed in thought.

"The problem is," Edward spun around in a one-eighty, "the Volturi." He finished flashing from the window, across the room in a blur to Alice and me.

I gasped, "What do they want from us?" I remembered the huge army of the Volturi in the field, their purpose to destroy my family and my grandpa's friends from across the world.

"They just want to talk with a few of us." Carlisle explained with a tortured expression.

Nahuel spoke quietly next to me, "Anything in particular?"

Alice and Edward answered in unison, "Renesmee's existence." Slowly everybody looked to me. I didn't look back to them, I stared passed them to the window.

I was speechless. What could I say to my death announcement?

**27- Meeting**

"Does anybody else know?" I asked in a hushed whisper. If my voice was any louder, I would scream in horror.

Edward hugged me; he heard my deep thoughts about this situation. "No," He reassured me in his hug, "it's only between all of us in this room."

I held my tears back and murmured into his chest, "Well they're going to have to be told soon, right?" I pulled my head away to look up to his topaz eyes.

Edward shrugged.

My eyebrows came together in confusion, "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?! If everyone is going don't you think they should know why they are getting on a plane that will take them across the world!?" I rambled on.

Edward waited until I finished, "Of course I'll tell them. But—"

"'But' nothing! We're holding a family meeting now!" I cut Edward off. I started tugging on Edward's arm. No good in that. I let go and ran out of the office. I knocked on Jasper's and Rosalie's bedroom doors, no answer. I figured they were down stairs, so I made my way to the living room.

There they were all three—Rose, Emmett, and Jasper—were sitting on the couch speaking together about the action film they were watching.

I skipped to the side of the couch and leaned towards them with my hands on the arm of the couch, "Hey! Family meeting." I announced and continued to the kitchen.

Bella and Esme were watching a cooking show on the small flat screen television on the kitchen counter. I stepped in between them and told them about the meeting.

I guided them into the dining room where Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were already seared at the antique and beautiful table. Bella and Esme took their seats at the table too. I looked to the staircase and saw Carlisle and Edward were making their way down the stairs. Edward was whispering fiercely into Carlisle's ear. Alice and Nahuel followed at their heels, staying close, trying to understand Edward's fast murmurs.

I sat down next to Bella and she put her clod arm around my shoulders. She smiled warmly at me. I couldn't return the smile, how could I, when this meeting is discussing my existence? Instead, I looked down to the empty table.

Edward called everyone's attention and started, "Okay, I was going to wait a little longer, but Renesmee insisted that Alice and I should inform you now."

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked more concerned than Carlisle.

"All of us are going to Italy, and it's not a vacation." This was not a joke, Edward is very serious.

"The Volturi." Everyone—who wasn't informed—spit through their teeth in disgust and unison.

"Did you see this, Alice?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes, I saw a few of us in the Volturi's castle. I seen this when Nahuel arrived. That must mean that he is a part of this." Alice explained through squinted golden eyes.

"A witness maybe?" Carlisle made a prognosis.

"Maybe." Jasper agreed more stern.

Rosalie slammed her hand—lightly not to break it—on the table, loud enough to get all of our attention, "Wait just a second! Alice, you said you saw only a 'few' of us with the Volturi. Why do we all have to go, then?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle used his serious voice, "let Edward finish his explaining, please."

Rosalie sighed and sat back in her chair.

We turned our attention back to Edward. He was glaring at her, listening to her thoughts, "No Rosalie, the Volturi do not want Bella, Alice, or me. So drop it. They want to speak to a couple of us about Renesmee."

"For what!?" Bella and Rosalie shouted at once. Their snarls were so fierce, it made me jump. Bella was too furious to calm me down.

Edward's eyes became ice hard topaz, "The same reason they came the first time, to destroy her."

"Over my pile of ashes!" Rosalie hissed.

A gut rippling growl exploded out from Bella's teeth. Her lips curled back in a terrifying scowl. "No."

"Now let's not go overboard!" Edward warned, "It's their palace we're visiting, so I don't think they're planning to check on how well she has progressed or to see if she is safe, and not a repulsive monster."

"But I would never hurt anyone, daddy." I interfered. It's true, why would I hurt anyone? I had no reason to. The Volturi obviously has mistaken me for the immortal children. But I'm not immortal, I am still half human.

"Oh honey, we know you would never do such a thing." Esme stood up and rubbed my shoulder and hair. She kissed the top of my head.

"Esme's right, Renesmee. That's why we're going to talk to them." Edward looked towards me. "You have never done anything wrong; this shouldn't be very difficult to explain to them."

"Right." Carlisle agreed solemnly, "Now we have to decide on who's going inside to attend the invitation."

"Alice, can you see who the selected are?" Jasper asked from Emmett's side.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and looked like her head was going to explode. All eyes on Alice, trying to see who was going to once again, face the royal and powerful army of the Volturi.

Alice let out the air in her unneeded lungs in a frustrated huff, "I can't see, it's too blurry." She tried again.

Jasper hugged Alice closely, "It's okay, and you don't have to try so hard. We understand the inequality."

Even I knew the inequality of her visions—me. Could I help Alice find some information? "I could go far away for a while, so Alice could—"

"No, wait!" Alice yelled in Jasper's arms, "I can see a few figures standing across the Volturi."

"How many?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

Without hesitation, Alice answered, "Six." Sounding unsure.

Emmett spoke for the first time, "That's real helpful." He mumbled sarcastically.

"No, Emmett that really is helpful. And cut Alice some slack, she's doing the best she can just to help the life of my daughter." Edward was thinking this through, his hand was gripping his stone-hard chin. "Now, we just have to pick the suitable and helpful." He was thinking out loud so everyone knew his plans. "Renesmee and Nahuel of course." Edward began pacing back and forth slowly, "Those two are the main priority. Then me and Bella, because we're her parents and I can read their minds, plus Renesmee will need a shield form Jane and Alec."

I flinched from the sound of evil and sadistic twins' names from the Volturi. I don't remember their appearances, but I'll never forget their names.

Edward continued without noticing my flinch, "Okay, that leaves us with two people left."

I was listening to Edward say the list of people going. The guest list seemed really reliable and protective. I looked around the table to my listening family. We had Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme left. I couldn't see them volunteering to face death for me. Even if they went, I could feel it was still incomplete. Everyone had someone they loved, if one died how their soul mate could stand it without the other. Then he flashed in my mind, "Jacob!" I screamed without thinking.

All eyes on me. They looked at my strained expression and turned back to Edward. He was staring at me.

"I need him." I pleaded. "I can't stand being away from him and I know he would feel worse. Jake has to come, dad!"

Edward pursed his lips and looked down. After fifteen seconds he looked back into my begging eyes, "I don't know, Nessie. I'm not sure how the Volturi will react with Jacob there he could die."

"He doesn't have to go to the Volturi, just go to Italy with us and stay with the rest of the family that's not going." I suggested.

"That's a possibility." Edward shrugged; he nodded towards Rose and Emmett, "Is that fine with you?"

Rosalie mused, "Sharing a room with the mongrel? Hell no!" She answered her own question.

"Please Aunty Rose!" I pleaded across the table to the blond vampire with a scowl. "You don't know how it is without the one you love. Imagine you had to leave Emmett for a long period of time, and there's a possibility you could die. You would never see him again; he won't ever see you again. I could die, and if Jacob isn't there to say goodbye, it would kill him too."

Rosalie looked to Emmett with grieving and heartfelt eyes, "Alright fine. For you, Nessie." She grabbed Emmett's hand.

Emmett shrugged, "I don't care. I never really had a problem with Jacob. Just his smell." His nose wrinkled.

Jasper and Alice agreed as well. So I decided to call him to join this meeting.

Jacob answered his phone on the fifth ring, "Yeah?"

"Jake, are you busy?" I asked. He had to be, or else he would have picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Um…No, I mean I was just working on my car that was about it. Why?"

I was standing in the living room, away from the rest of my family, "We're having a meeting about…leaving."

"Please don't leave me, Nessie." Jacob begged.

The sound of his husky voice changed in a snap to heart broken, I tried not to cry when I responded, "Just come over here so we can discuss this!" I whispered.

"Alright." We hung up and I returned to the dining room. I sat back down into my chair next to Bella. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were talking about who else could go.

Emmett wanted to go, "I want to fight with you guys. You guys always get the action!" He was whining to Edward.

Carlisle put a restraining hand up to Emmett. "We're not fighting." It sounds like Carlisle was already going with us. It is a good addition though; he is old friends with Aro.

"But what if they break out into a surprise attack? I'll be there to protect Nessie." Emmett congenially added.

"There's no reason for them to attack, Emmett." Edward explained quickly right after Emmett finished his sentence. "The only people that could hurt her mentally are Jane and Alec, but we have Bella so that is out of question. And for the physical part, well, do you think Carlisle or I would let them anywhere near ten feet from her?" Edward was staring into Emmett's face.

I felt secure by Edward's statement.

Emmett sighed with an upset growl, "Whatever!"

Rosalie was comforting him, probably whispering my theory to him. How she wouldn't bear having him go to fight for death, and having to lose him on her conscious.

It was a good thing I explained my theory to them. I'm also glad they understand me too.

**28- Battle**

The discussions continued on about our secret weapons and who was taking on whom, if they did plan on attacking.

Edward met my eyes and without speaking, nodded his head to the door.

I automatically understood that he was telling me Jacob was here. I jumped up and ran to the door. He wasn't outside the door, so I ran outside to the porch and down the stairs, "Jake!" I called for him.

Jacob ran from the trees, in his shorts only. His face was torn of depression and relief that I still haven't left. He still didn't know that I was trying to bring him with us. "Nessie!" Jacob cried and ran to me.

I waited for him with open arms. He gradually picked me up and hugged me tightly. He started kissing my hair, and then my cheek, and desperately on my lips.

Jacob pulled back, "Don't ever scare me like that!" He whispered soberly.

I shook my head in disagreement, "Jake, the meeting is still going on, and we have a lot to explain to you. Come on, let's get inside!" I wiggled out of his arms and ran inside the house.

When we arrived inside, Jacob shut the door behind us. I continued to the dining room, I paused to take Jake's hand and walk him to Carlisle, so he could explain to Jacob about what's happening and I could show him.

"I get to come with?" Jacob asked after he learned what happened.

"Yes, but you cannot come with us to the Volturi, and in their castle." Carlisle explained. I showed him a visual of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "You will stay with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and possibly Alice. On second thought, Alice?" He turned from me and Jake to Alice.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Alice raised her head from Jasper's shoulder.

Carlisle continued, "Did you plan on going with us? Or do you prefer to stay with Jasper?" He asked.

"I don't know I still can't see clearly." She looked exhausted from trying too hard.

Carlisle tried to soothe her, "Alice, you don't need to see if you agree to go or—"

"Wait!" I shouted. I immediately got everybody's attention again. Good, because this is important, "If Alice cannot see me or Jacob, then that means…" I paused to think of how to explain what I am thinking.

Edward finished for me, "Renesmee is not one of the counted six. You'll still be there, Nessie, but we could include more family members, such as Emmett." He turned to his favorite brother.

Emmett cheered with success and satisfaction, "Whoo! Yes!" He pointed to me and winked, "I'm there for ya, Nessie!"

I smiled and blushed gratefully, "Of course you are Emmett, thank you!"

Rosalie looked torn and grabbed Emmett's shoulder and then slammed him back in his chair. She began to angrily converse in his ear.

Carlisle walked over to Edward, "Let's recount. Okay there are you, Bella, Nahuel, me, Emmett. That's five, we need one more." His hands were in his pockets and he leaned closely to Edward.

They both looked to the right of them. Edward asked, "Jazz, Alice? Either of you want to go?"

Before they could answer I implied, "Don't split them up. Did you not just hear my theory? Why not bring Rose with Emmett and leave Jasper and Alice with Esme and Jacob?" Jacob snorted in response. He was probably trying to point out the fact that they were splitting me and him up too.

"I like that idea!" Rosalie sang in a cheerful tone.

Edward shot a dirty stare at her, "Of course you would, and I like it too, but what threat are you, Rosalie?" He sneered.

She stood up, "I'm just as strong and as quick as you! What makes you more special than me?" She hissed.

Edward tapped his temple and grinned, "I know what the opponent is going to do before they do it! Mind reader, remember?" He chuckled.

Rosalie growled, "Shut up, Edward!" She sat down with her perfect, red lips pursed and her pale arms folded tightly across her chest.

Edward sobered his expression and finished explaining, "I think with Jasper we could control most of their emotions and feelings, plus we would have another skilled fighter."

"You're splitting us all up, daddy!" I warned Edward, "If we go with your plan, the only pairs that would be together would be you and mom."

"She's right, Edward." Esme agreed with me. She too, hated to be apart from Carlisle and her children.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as his frustrated expression washed over his face as he tried to think over a new list of people.

Emmett burst out a suggestion, "Hell! Why don't we all go! What, do they have a limited guest list with the maximum of six? I mean, the castle is huge and can hold the Volturi's army and others, I'm sure their place can hold all nine of us too."

It was silent in the room for about thirty seconds as everybody digested what Emmett said.

"I think it's a solution to the situation." Bella spoke up.

Rosalie chimed in, "Yeah, and we'll be all together, plus we have extra power!"

Carlisle's concept didn't change, "But Alice… Could you see us all going? You could get away for a while to see, and then you can call us when you get a good prognosis."

Alice nodded and pulled Jasper up stairs.

"What about me?" Jacob asked still holding my hand. "If everyone is going to the Dracula Hell Kingdom, where do I go? Does that mean that I'm going in too?"

"I don't see why not." I said looking back and forth between Edward and Carlisle, "Don't they know that we had an alliance like, six years ago? I'm sure they wouldn't kill him, would they?" That was an open ended question to anyone who actually knew.

"I wouldn't risk Jacob's life." Carlisle answered.

"I can take care of myself!" Jacob added, offended.

Edward rolled his eyes, "They have powers that are more deadly and sadistic than ours. They could cut off your senses, mentally torture you, they even have someone who could destroy the bonds between relationships. Her name is Chealsey. If you are with Renesmee for example, she could make both of you hate each other. So no Jacob, I don't think you can take care of yourself!"

I could hear Jacob's teeth grind together, "So what am I suppose to do? Wait outside like a guard dog, pacing back and forth, worrying if the one person I love, will make it out alive or not?" His arms were shaking down to his hands and shaking mine as well.

"Precisely." Rosalie gushed with a cocky grin.

Jacob's reaction to Rosalie's rude remark surprised me. He didn't explode or cuss at her. He just gave her a dirty look and took a deep breath. He has been controlling his anger issues a lot better since I've been around him all the time. "What if she doesn't?"

Edward didn't answer.

Nahuel stood by the far wall behind Edward very silent this whole time, "Don't worry, Jacob. You could stay here in Washington. I'll take _good_ care of Nessie for you." He gloated. I don't know what he was thinking, but I knew he wanted to die.

In an instant, Jacob let go of my hand and crossed the room. He stopped right in front of him. Nahuel had to look up to see Jacob's eyes. It made Jake feel instantly powerful.

"I'm sick and tired of you! You want to settle this outside, parasite!?" Jacob hollered in Nahuel's face.

Nahuel didn't look threatened, "I don't care." He shrugged carelessly.

Jacob didn't say anything; he turned around and stomped out the back door, and into the pouring rain.

Nahuel followed expressionless, like he planned the fight. Did he want this?

Everybody followed them to the window and didn't go outside. I wanted to go outside though; I wanted to stop their stupid actions. But Bella held my shoulders so I wouldn't get in the middle of their fight.

Jacob stood across Nahuel in the meadow, about twenty feet apart from each other. Surprisingly, Jake didn't phase into wolf-form. Maybe he didn't want to kill him, maybe he just wanted to hurt him.

We could hear Jake and Nahuel outside, through the glass from in the house.

"How well are your fighting skills, Jacob?" Nahuel asked in a crouching position.

"Pretty good." Jacob answered confidently. "I've killed a lot of vampires before, but then again, I was a wolf at the time. But in as a human…this would be a first. And you?"

Nahuel and Jacob began to walk in circles, but still right across from each other with deadly stares. Nahuel added, "Well, I have wrestled and killed bigger beasts than you! So this will be simple."

"Such as?" Jacob asked, his black eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Such as anacondas, panthers and cougars, you half brain!" Nahuel snapped.

"Lucky." Emmett mumbled in the background, behind our group. There was a smacking sound with a following, "Hey!" and a hissed, "Shut up!" by Rosalie.

"Alice and Jasper are gone now." Edward announced.

I didn't care right at the moment. I was too busy worrying about Jacob, because Nahuel is poisonous and venomous. If he bites Jacob… Ugh! I wanted to scream at them! Why does Nahuel always patronize Jacob!? Does he want to fight Jacob to the death? Last man standing wins my heart? Or does Nahuel want Jacob to kill him, so he wouldn't have to live alone for the rest of his life? So many questions unanswered! I can't stand this.

Nahuel took a step closer to Jacob. But Jacob didn't move back away from his attempt. Then, Nahuel ran full speed at Jacob, looking like a jungle cat.

Jake bent his knees and braced himself. Right when Nahuel collided with him, Jake swung his fist under Nahuel's chin and sent him flying into the trees. Jacob ran over to Nahuel and climbed on top of him. Punches were thrown by Jake and connected to Nahuel's face—mainly the jaw and nose.

Nahuel somehow kicked Jacob off of him with both of his legs. Jacob fell back on his backside, and stood up automatically. Nahuel pounced at Jacob as soon as he came to a full stance, and grabbed him in a headlock and tightened his grip around Jacob's neck.

Jacob did a back flip in the air and made Nahuel break his fall by landing on him. Jacob shot up and kicked Nahuel in the ribs once, twice, three times.

Nahuel's face expressed agony as he recoiled in pain from the strong impact of Jacob's powerful kicks.

"Come on, Nahuel! Fight back! Show me what you got! Is that the best you can do?" Jacob taunted Nahuel.

As Nahuel laid in the grass, almost paralyzed, Jacob quickly grabbed a huge rock near the forest—that was larger than his head—and returned back to Nahuel before he tried to get up.

Jacob kneeled down on top of Nahuel with his knees on Nahuel's arms. Jacob raised the gray and large rock over his head. "Now I'm going to show you how I squash a worthless, little bug like you…"

Nahuel was helpless under the massive weight of Jacob. He closed his eyes tightly and held his last breath. Waiting for the rock to drop and smash his head. I didn't understand it. Nahuel could have easily taken down Jacob in a heartbeat; I mean he wrestled with anacondas and wild cats. But there he was, under Jacob's control, and not fighting for his life. Not that it could kill him, but it would be very painful.

I ran outside to the top of the porch steps, "Jacob, _don't!_" I shouted with my hands outstretched in front of me.

Jacob paused and looked to me. Squinting at me through the rain with the rock still held above his head.

Nahuel snapped his eyes open and looked at me surprised too.

Jacob lowered the rock and looked confused, "Nessie, he asked for this."

"Exactly! He's asking for you to kill him. And you're giving it to him just like that. He's 'winning'." I screamed at him. I ran down the back steps and over the meadow to Jacob. "This is childish and stupid, get off him." I began yanking on his upper arm.

Jacob scowled down to Nahuel and silently stood up. He stepped away with the gray rock in his hands and me next to his side.

I kept an eye on his expression, "Now drop the rock…" I ordered.

Nahuel stayed on the ground in the grass. Jacob regretfully sighed and threw the rock to his right in the trees. His jaw was jutted out and kept his eyes on Nahuel.

I raised my right hand and placed it on his cheek, _maybe you should go for a walk._ I showed him getting angry near me. I was already soaked from the cold rain. My hair is drenched and I couldn't look up to Jacob because the rain would drop into my eyes, so I kept them to my level.

Jake turned around without a word. He disappeared in the evergreens.

I turned back to Nahuel, "Get up." I demanded. I held out my hand to help.

Nahuel grabbed my hand happily. Once he was standing he asked, "Why did you stop him? That could have killed me. I would've choose death over this horrible depression."

I frowned, I knew it. I knew he was doing this on purpose, and trying to get killed because I have rejected him. "I stopped him because I you're a nice guy. You don't have to die just because I can't be with you."

"Why live in a world without you in my arms." Nahuel whispered.

I bit my lip to concentrate, "There are other vampire women around this world. You just have to find her." I whispered back.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked louder this time, still staring at my face.

I stared back into his gold eyes, "Everyone has someone to love. Their other half." I squinted in the rain.

"I have found my other half, but she doesn't want me back." He mumbled miserably.

I searched up in the window everybody was once watching the battle from, but no one was there. I turned back to Nahuel to answer his remark, "That's not true. I don't believe that you love me; I think you just want yourself to love me because that's what you assume. But that's not true." I repeated, "It's just a crush, you'll get over me." I promised.

He didn't respond. He darted from in front of me to the inside the house, leaving me alone in the rain meadow.

It was pouring rain and I was feeling uncomfortable all wet, like a cat. I was about to head inside myself, when I heard something move around in the trees. I turned to find Jacob making his way out the bushes. He smiled warmly to me.

I walked slowly over to him. I touched his face as he wrapped his hot arms me, _are you okay now?_

He took a deep breath and nodded a few times.

I kept my hand on his face, _can't you at least try to be friendly towards Nahuel?_

Jacob made his mouth into a hard line and stubbornly shook his head to a final no.

From inside, I heard the cell phone ring and Edward's voice, "Its Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

**29- Goodbyes**

Me, Jacob and Nahuel dried off from the rain and tried to hear Edward and Alice's conversation.

"Alice, do you really think that is what they are angry about?" Edward asked into the phone. "What will they do if it happens?"

I could hear Alice's voice on the other line. My hearing isn't that good, but Jacob could.

Jacob scoffed at Alice's answers and predictions. _What did she say? _I asked grabbing Jacob's arm.

Jacob bent down to whisper near my ear, "Psyche said that the reason the Volturi are pissed because of me. And they'd plan on getting rid of all the werewolves. Pssh! Yeah, right they can try!" He prattled on.

Edward continued on, "Well that's good… Will you be joining us?" A smile broke out across his face, "Excellent! We'll see you soon." He closed the phone and looked to us, "Everybody is going, plus Alice and Jasper. But, I don't know how we will fit you in this Jacob." Edward sighed.

"I want to be there for her." Jacob said holding my hand.

"They could kill you." Edward added. He was really candid at the moment for Jacob's sake. "I think it would be safer if you stayed here at home."

My jaw dropped in shock. I needed Jacob to be there for me too. But if he would be killed, then I wouldn't want to put him through anguish.

"If that is what you intend to do," Edward answered a silent question. "It will probably take a couple hours, maybe more." He was talking to Jacob.

Bella asked, "What?"

"Jacob plans on doing what he suggested earlier. You know, waiting outside like a guard dog. He said he'd rather do that then stay behind." Edward filled everybody in.

"Gee, thanks." Jake laid out with heavy sarcasm.

Carlisle descended from upstairs in his office, "Then it's settled. I have just received the invitation from Aro." He handed the card to Edward and Bella.

Bella handed the pale, white, and worn out card that was folded in half, to me. It read in elegant handwriting:

I believe we have an

Appointment with a young

Renesmee Cullen

We will expect her and a

Few others on the 22nd of

March

-Aro

The note was all the information we needed, "This is in three days. Will we be ready?" I asked Carlisle.

"Oh, I have no doubt." Carlisle confided confidently, "Very haphazard, but I'd say that we are prepared." He explained halfheartedly.

"That reminds me! I have to tell Charlie about us leaving!" Bella announced, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I want to go with you, mom." I volunteered. This was mainly my fault for leaving home, so I want to tell him goodbye too. It could be the last time I will ever see him.

It's Friday, the twentieth of March. After school, Bella, Edward and I left to Charlie's house. He got home around four in the afternoon, so we took our time arriving there. When we parked Edward's Audi in front of the house, Charlie's cruiser was already there.

Edward rang the door bell twice in a row. Bella put me in front of her body; she had her pale, snowy white arms around me.

Charlie answered with a smile, "Hey! It's about time you three got here!" He left the door open and walked to his living room, letting us in by ourselves. "We've been waiting."

I turned to look up at Bella and touched her face, _did you tell him we were coming?_

She shook her head quickly with a dumbfounded expression. She was as confused as I was, then she nudged me forward to go inside. We were walking down the main hallway to the living room when Bella asked, "Um, Charlie, how did you know—" She stopped short because her answer was sitting on the couch.

Jacob lounged on Charlie's dark brown couch, like he was here for a while and made himself at home. He waved to Bella with a grin.

Bella shot him a rabid glare.

I ran to sit on the couch next to him and touched his face. _What are _you_ doing here?_ I had a angelic smile on my face, but the words in my head that traveled to his were threatening.

Bella hugged Charlie and caught up a little bit.

Jacob whispered in my ear quickly, "I wanted to be here when Bella told old Charlie that we were going to the 'Demon House'." He chuckled softly.

_You could've told my mom first, you know. I think she's pissed at you a little bit._ I informed him silently.

Charlie asked me for a hug. After his tight hug, he asked, "How ya doing, kiddo?"

"Fine." I replied politely. I'm glad he didn't hear the dullness of my voice.

He left his hand on my shoulder and looked me over, "Hmm."

"What's the matter, Charlie?" Bella asked cautiously.

He chuckled to himself, "She hasn't grown since the last time I had seen her." He chuckled again, "That's a change."

"Need to know, right Charlie?" Jacob winked towards Charlie. Jacob told him that a while ago. Charlie only needed to know the basics—he didn't want to know anyway.

"Yeah, Esme stopped feeding me." I joked.

Charlie laughed loudly.

I sat back down next to Jacob with a smile, and wrapped my arms around his bicep.

Bella started, "Dad, we're leaving…" She grimaced to herself.

"We're actually going on vacation during Spring Break." Edward finished for her. He was better at lying than Bella.

Charlie settled in his oversized chair, "Where to?" He asked.

"Italy." Bella had no trouble with answering that truthfully. She watched Charlie's expression as he digested the information that he received so suddenly. "We just wanted to tell you, in case you call or visit and can't reach us."

Charlie made his mouth in a hard line, "This is only for Spring Break?" He asked quietly.

Everybody nodded at the same time. "We might even make it home before that, but no promises." Edward added.

Bella flinched.

Charlie put his hands behind his head and leaned back, "Well, thank you for telling me. That's all I needed to know." He winked to Jacob.

Jacob winked back and flashed a grin down at me.

"All right!" Bella shouted standing up from the couch and grabbing Edward's arm, "Time to go. Let's go, Renesmee. Jacob, are you coming home with us?" Her voice was coming out of her mouth a little too fast for a human. She sounded like she was in a rush to get out of here.

"'Course I will!" Jacob replied standing up and pulling me with him. "Later, Charlie." He let go of my hand and clapped Charlie on the shoulder before turning to the door and exiting.

I gave Charlie a big and long lasting hug, maybe my last hug with my Grandpa Charlie. "Goodbye, grandpa. I love you." I whispered, and then kissed his cool cheek, "I'll truly miss you."

"Miss you too, Nessie. I'll see you real soon, okay?" He whispered back in my ear.

I walked away from him and down the hallway and met up with Jacob. He and I waited outside for my parents to say their possibly last goodbyes too.

Jacob held me in his hot, protective arms and rubbed my head to soothe me, "I'm sorry you had to do that, Nessie. Saying goodbye is a very tough thing that you have to do, but it's a part of life. I've done it, your parents have too."

"Who did you have to say goodbye to?" I asked looking up to him with tear filled eyes.

He took a deep breath, "My father, my pack, Bella." He looked down rainy street. Not looking to me—remembering the past.

At that moment, I wished I had more than half my father's talent. Just to see his past, to understand my thoughtful Jacob.

**30- Realize**

We plan to leave tomorrow morning so we would arrive near the night, just like what Bella and I did when we left to sunny Florida.

Bella packed her and my bags during the night while I slept. I tried to relax, but I did fall asleep until two fifteen in the morning. I cried myself to sleep, thinking about my life and family and how great they are to risk their selves to help me. Plus my supportive boyfriend Jacob, he would die for me without a thought. I'd do the same for him.

I also thought about Nahuel.

How could I make him happy? I didn't need to, but it felt like it was half of my fault. I wanted to find him somebody, someone he loves and want just as much as he thinks he feels toward me. He's a great guy; someone is bound to love him.

I fell asleep and dreamt of Nahuel and Jacob. The setting was so dark, I couldn't see anything. It was smoky too, and a bright and gold light shined down from above. Jacob appeared from the darkness and walked under the light, and came into view.

"Jake!" I screamed. I started running toward him but stopped because I caught another light in my peripheral vision to my left.

I looked to the light and Nahuel appeared under the light too.

Nahuel stared at me with eyes full of luster and winked at me. He wagged his finger to me, signaling me to come to him.

For a moment, I was taking anxious steps toward Nahuel in an amorous trance. His deep red eyes were burning into mine and they seemed absolutely addicting. I was curious with this creature, I wanted to get closer and test myself with him. His eyes spoke to me; they screamed "MYSTERIOUSLY STRANGE CREATURE, COME CLOSER." All I could see was Nahuel, brightened by the bright light.

"Nessie, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob's asked me, his voice was like a crack of a whip as he snapped me out of the amorous trance.

My eyes flickered back to where Jacob was. His golden light was dimmed from when my attention dropped from him. I could barely see the outline of his body. I squinted my clouded eyes in the smoky area, struggling to find my loving and protective Jacob.

"What—I don't mean anything to you anymore? Is that it?" The distant husky voice sounded, from the dark nothingness.

I began running towards the sound of his voice, screaming, "Jacob! No, I want you! Where are you!?" I rasped.

"I'm right here, Nessie." He responded sweetly, still invisible in the dark emptiness.

It felt like my eyes were shut tight and running around in the dark. It wasn't fair, I needed to see. The dark place I ran around in is wet and smelled like the sewers. I tried yelling for him again, "Jacob, I can't find you! Where are you?!"

His figure showed under the gold light again, he was glowing again, "Over here, honey." He held out his hand.

I ran full throttle into him and hugged his waist. I wasn't going to let go of him. "I'm sorry." I cried.

He picked me up in his arms like a baby, and cradled me. He kissed me on my lips and whispered urgently near my face, "Me too, but we have to hurry! We have to get out of here!"

Anxiety and worry built up in my body and I tensed. I looked around in the pitch black area, but saw nothing. I pressed my fingers to his angry face, _what are you talking about Jake? What's going on?_

He looked around us, searching for a way out, "We just have to find a way out of this horrible place!" His body and arms went rigid after he finished his sentence and stared in front of him. His white teeth bore out from behind his lips and growled menacingly.

I looked out in the darkness in front of us and noticed Nahuel standing alone under a dark blue light shining down on him. He was looking down and away from us and I sensed that he was depressed by the way his shoulders slouched.

There was the sound of movement behind Nahuel—the sound of footsteps in puddles of water on blacktop. Red lighting showed up on three figures in robes—with their hoods on—appeared. I couldn't make out the faces of these glowing, red eyes. They glided towards Nahuel and stopped behind him. The one in the middle stepped closer and whispered in Nahuel's ear, and then stepped back to where the other two stood.

Nahuel nodded once and took one last look at me, and then turned to face them. He walked between them and continued passed them in the darkness. His light faded to red like the dark figures.

I couldn't see him anymore.

The three black robed strangers flashed their unbelievably white teeth and pulled down the hoods of their robes, revealing their identities.

It was Aro in the middle, with Caius and Marcus at his flanks. All of them smiling with satisfaction to each other.

I buried my face into Jacob's neck and tried to hide from their bloodlust, red eyes.

I could tell what happened to Nahuel by the Volturi's expressions. The way Nahuel looked and what path he took.

Nahuel joined the Volturi.

I woke up slowly and silently to Bella entering my room.

She smiled smugly to find out she woke me up so suddenly, "Good morning, sunshine!" She whispered.

I stretched and yawned, "Hey. Are we leaving now?" I sat up looking at my bedside clock. Quarter to seven in the morning.

"Yeah in about ten minutes. I was just checking to see if you were still sleeping. Did you have a nice sleep?" Bella asked fixing the crazy mess of my hair.

I shook my head.

Her eyes looked concerned as she read my worried expression. "Do you want to show me?" She lightly tapped the back of my right hand.

Without saying anything, I pressed my hand to her smooth and hard face. I replayed my dream for her in her head. After the memory finished, I placed my hand back on my lap.

Her perfect eyebrows furrowed and came together in frustration. Then her face smoothed out again and she hugged me silently. Her hug was cold and warm at the same time. Her body temperature is freezing, yet her love is heartwarming. "It'll be fine." She promised, "Nothing bad will happen to you, we won't let Aro get too close."

I pulled back so I could touch her cheek again, I visualized Nahuel's face.

"I don't know what the Volturi will decide or what Nahuel will decide if he does. That's his choice to join them or not."

I nodded in comprehension.

Carlisle had all the tickets ready so we headed out right away. We tried to squeeze everyone in two cars. But that was impossible due to Jacob's size. So me, Jacob, and my parents took Edward's Audi and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper took Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmett, Rosalie and Nahuel rode in Rosalie's BMW.

The plane ride was long. We had to stop at the New York air port to transfer at the gates. It's eleven in the morning.

I sat between Jacob and Bella on the plane. Jacob got the window seat and Bella sat in the seat near the aisle. Across the aisle was Edward. Nahuel sat with him.

Alice and Jasper sat in front of me. I didn't ask Alice if Nahuel was going to join the Volturi. It was just a dream, just my own thoughts. Besides I don't think she'll actually _see_ him. Plus, I didn't want anyone to know, it would be between me, Bella and Edward—who could possibly hear me right now. I leaned forward, and looked passed Bella to look at Edward.

His eyes were already looking at mine. He smiled a crooked grin and waved.

We arrived in Multepulciano, Italy, a city that was a few miles from Volterra. The time was six in the evening; the sun was still over the horizon.

Carlisle handed out nine black robes to everyone, but Jacob, Nahuel and me. It hid my family's skin from the sun, so their sparkles wouldn't show. They reminded me of my terrible dream, the flashback of bright red eyes and shiny white teeth glimmering in the shadow of the hoods.

I gasped and turned to Jacob.

He picked me up and held me securely. "Where did you get those?" Jacob asked someone.

"I borrowed them from Aro centuries ago," Carlisle answered. His voice was muffled; he must have been applying his robe. "I grabbed extra, I'm glad I did." He finished.

I brought my face from Jacob's neck to look at the black-cloaked family. Their hoods were down, so their faces shined in the sun rays. We were in the trees outside civilization. I couldn't help but smile at Bella's diamond and beautiful face.

Edward nudged Bella and gestured his head to me. Bella met my smile and returned the dazzling grin. "I love you." She mouthed with her lips silently.

I reached for her in Jacob's arm. He didn't move his feet, so I touched his face and pictured my mom. He let me down and I walked quickly over to Bella. I hugged her around her neck. I touched her cheek to show her what she looked like to me in the sun. _Beautiful._

She rang a bell laugh, kissed my hair, and whispered in my ear, "You're a lot more beautiful, and you don't even have diamonds embedded in that lovely skin of yours." She patted my back and sighed.

Rosalie whimpered to herself, "This is torture." She tried to make the robe fit her body shape better—pulling it tighter on the waist and made sure the hood didn't hide all of the golden ribbons of her hair.

Carlisle tried to reason with her, "We will only be wearing these during the day. You'll be able to remove them when the sun sets, Rosalie."

"We better start going, we don't know what time they will be expecting us. I don't think we want to anger them by being late for a visit that we get every few decades." Edward suggested grabbing Bella in his arms.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Bella turned me around, "Jacob." She faced me to Jacob.

Jacob nodded and picked me up, but hesitated, "Do you want to go on my back, or do you want me to hold you?"

I locked my arms around his neck and replied, "Hold me, please."

My family pulled on their hoods and we took off. I looked ahead of me and Jacob to see eight black figures winding through the dark green forest of trees. The fast wind hitting my face hurt, so I turned around.

Behind Jacob, was Nahuel trying to keep up. His speed was the same as mine, but no one offered to carry him. I couldn't help but see his expression in my dream from last night. I turned away from his eyes before he saw my gawking stare.

"Nessie, you don't have to hold on to me so tightly. Matter of fact, you don't have to hold on at all. I've got a good hold on you." He said looking down at me.

"Oh." I let my hands drop to my stomach and rest there.

"Are you scared?" Jacob asked seriously.

I touched his face, _deathly afraid._

He kissed my forehead tenderly, and then hastened his pace.

We arrived in the big city of Volterra. Everybody slowed their run to a quick walk. I got to walk now, but still grasped onto Jake's arm. Jacob wore a dark gray cotton T shirt with his usual blue jeans.

Carlisle and Esme led the way through the city. Nahuel, Jacob and I after them, then behind us was a line of Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper.

Me, Jacob and Nahuel got a lot of attention. First, we were walking in the middle of a black-cloaked group. And second, Nahuel and my beauty, and Jacob's height made them stare. But I think these natives were used to seeing the dark gray—almost black—cloaks roam the streets during the day.

The city is beautiful, plus the ancient buildings and roads. We walked through the main streets of Volterra where there were huge monuments and statues. Most of them over water fountains.

We caught a few observers, mostly staring at me again. I turned my head around to check on Rosalie. Knowing her, she'd want to steal the attention. But she struggled and fought the temptation to pull the ugly and boring hood of the robe down and flaunt her beautiful features. When I looked to her, she had her head down and repugnantly stared at the stony and uneven road.

I sighed and returned my head forward. I hadn't noticed that we were approaching a tall, Italian version of a skyscraper. Only it wasn't so thin and the building was made of stone and concrete. The building was wider and taller than any other building I've ever seen.

**31- Last Thoughts**

As we drew closer to the double—wooden doors of the entrance, there was a group of people that had beat us to it. They didn't seem familiar to this city because they had cameras and bags with them. There had to be at least forty or fifty in a big tour group.

Guiding them was a breath-taking, gorgeous woman. Her skin was pale and smooth. She had to be a vampire herself, no one is ever that beautiful as a human. I noticed she had a big sun hat and sunglasses on.

The sun finally set.

The beautiful guide removed her tan sun hat to let her medium length, dark chocolate hair shimmer down passed her shoulders. She wore a tight-fitting, gray and black dress that stopped above her knees, but she still had a slit up her right thigh. It was strapless, and she had black, slick stilettos to compliment her legs.

"Heidi!" Carlisle called to the model, taking his hood off as if it would help her to recognize him.

Heidi's head snapped up to where her name was being sounded from, and narrowed her dark blue eyes on the blond and handsome man. Her eyes widened as he drew closer—at human pace, "Carlisle?!" She asked bewildered.

Carlisle and Esme continues forward, as Edward and Bella walked in front of Jacob and I to stop us. The rest of us stayed many feet away from Heidi and the group of confused people. We tried to pick up on Carlisle and Heidi's conversation.

"We're here for the appointment Aro has set up for Renesmee." Carlisle informed her.

Heidi smiled as she remembered, "Yes of course, uh—" She glanced back to the tour group of humans and back to Carlisle and Esme. "—actually… Could you wait just a short half hour, Aro has another appointment with these American tourists." She winked to Carlisle, then turned around to the waiting group that looked impatient, "Isn't that right, group?! We can't wait to see the most historical building in the city of Volterra that founded the greatest event here. Which we all know as, St. Marcus's day!"

The crowd cheered happily, but still impatiently. There were high whistles from a few males in the crowd.

She turned back to Carlisle, "Aro's showing them his amazing palace!" Heidi's voice projected because she was aware of the Americans listening behind her.

Carlisle and Esme nodded, "No problem. We'll wait outside." Carlisle answered. He and Esme turned and walked back to us hand in hand.

"Daddy, is she human?" I asked unsure.

"No, she's a vampire. Why?" Edward looked to me.

I stared at Heidi's dark blue eyes, "Well her eyes are blue, why aren't they red or gold?"

"She wears blue contacts, so the human's don't suspect anything with her natural red tint. Usually, they're violet with the blue contacts. But her eyes are a dark blue because her real eye color right now, is black."

"Aro's very nice to let citizens see the inside of his palace. Maybe he's nicer than we thought." I told everyone, as they were tense. I was still connected to Jacob's arm tightly, I was tense myself.

Bella rubbed my check softly, and pain and worry filled her face. I had no idea why.

"No, Renesmee, honey." Edward confided me, sadly to have to admit this, "Sure, Aro will let the humans in his place, but he is not going to let them leave."

That didn't make sense, "Then what will happen to—"

"Feeding time!" Emmett interrupted me with a devilish grin.

I gasped and cringed into Jacob.

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head for scaring me. The swing of her arm was fast, but strong and loud.

That wiped the smirk away and he complained with an, "Ouch!"

Edward glanced back to Carlisle, "Well, it's a good thing that they are refueling before Renesmee and Nahuel enter the closed building." He breathed.

"That's kind of the point, Edward!" Alice chided in nervousness.

Jacob chaffed my back and arm, "That's so disgusting! Monstrous and repulsive!" He raged on while holding me close to his body.

Carlisle was looking closely and speculating the huge building. "You can take off your robes now." He said with his back to us still.

Obediently and without a word, they removed the black cloaks, then stuffed the in a black duffle bag.

Carlisle turned back to face us and held Esme around her waist securely, "It's going to be a while, so we can relax."

Thanks to Jasper, it was possible.

Jacob exhaled loudly and settled on the ground. Sitting up against a red and brown brick wall, "Well, I might as well get comfortable. I'll be out here the _entire _time." He said theatrically.

I silently sat down next to him and took his left hand in mine. I tried to comfort him. I showed him how I would return to him alive and unharmed.

He stared into my eyes, showing anguish. "Okay, so maybe you might make it back, but do you have any idea how unbearable the time will be like when you're away from me and in the that Hell house!" Jacob fiercely pointed to the Volturi's building. "If they hurt you…" He trailed off, shaking his head swiftly.

Edward's forehead scrunched in frustration, "Don't worry, Jacob. We won't let them."

Jacob wrapped his fingers between mine, "Be sure of that, please." He begged.

"Renesmee is our daughter," Edward and Bella looked at each other in awe, and grabbed each other's hand. "We love her just as much as you do." Edward finished glancing back to Jacob with faithful eyes.

Alice and Jasper were farthest away, in their own private area to talk. They were holding each other, but they were not speaking. I watched their silent stance alone in wonder and curiosity.

Edward had seen what I was trying to figure out and answered my wonder, "They understand each other mentally, as if they could read each other's minds. Alice and Jasper are special soul mates."

I looked away to give them privacy. I turned my eyes to Jacob as a distraction. I felt a pang of jealousy towards Alice and Jasper; I wanted the same connection with Jacob. But we didn't. I could tell because I was observing him right now and I didn't understand why he looked the way he did now.

Jacob's face was set in a scowl. The corners of his mouth were down in a frown. His black eyebrows furrowed above his black eyes.

I sighed in defeat and let my forehead fall and land on his shoulder. I kept my eyes closed. If I discussed this to Jacob, would my family give us the same privacy that they gave Alice and Jasper? I could just touch him, but he would still have to respond back out loud. Would he be too embarrassed?

I had to at least try. I softly brushed my fingertips along Jacob's tense cheek, _what are you thinking?_

He turned his head slightly to meet my eyes, and took a deep breath, "Different things… What will I do out here while I wait? Deciding what I will do if they kill you. Hoping that I could go in there with you and protect you myself."

I got to my knees so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I kept a hand on his face, _don't worry, Jacob! I can't stand this either. I wish you would be there with me too! _I kissed his full lips quickly, but tenderly, and then hugged him tighter in my thin and weak arms.

Jacob leaned his cheek on top of my head and wrapped his left arm around my torso. I didn't have anything else to say and it seemed like he didn't either. We sat there in silence.

Nobody spoke. When someone did, it was just a faint whisper. So when Bella gasped, "Oh!" It made me jump in Jacob's arms. Jacob clutched me tighter to his body, in the habit of protection.

Bella retreated from Edward's arms and walked quickly to Jacob's feet, in front of me. She dug in her front, left pocket of her gray pants and pulled out a golden necklace with a locket on it. Bella held it out in two hands, "I brought you first necklace from me and your father. I thought that it would help us show the Volturi what you mean to us and how you fit in our family."

I stood up and pulled my bronze ringlets out of the way so she could tie it around my neck. When I felt her cold hands off my neck, I let my hair fall down my back. I touched the locket and whispered, "I love you."

"More than my own life. We'll be in your heart." Bella murmured softly back, while locking me in her iron strength cage of arms.

Edward joined by wrapping his arms around both of us and whispered sweetly, "Forever."

Bella continued with me still in her embrace, "I also thought of it as a good luck charm, since we won last time."

Edward rubbed her shoulders and gazed down to her, "It wasn't the locket that helped us win, it was Renesmee herself." He corrected politely, "What without her cute warmness, her thrumming heart, and her natural convincing. We never would've seen the next day."

Bella winced, "I hate Spring Break."

"This is taking forever!" Emmett shouted, irritated, "It doesn't take this long for them to devour forty people max!" Everybody looked up to him.

Jasper was the closest to Emmett, "And how would you know?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

Emmett turned his head toward Jasper with an expression like Jasper was missing the obvious. "You should know." He chuckled when he saw Jasper scowl, "Besides, I could take down three grizzlies faster that this!"

Alice danced gracefully passed Emmett, swaying her arms back and forth, "And would that be with or without playing with your food first?" She teased and rang her chimed laugh.

Emmett scowled and reached out for Alice's head, to muss her spiky hair, "You're such a pest, Alice!"

Alice jerked her head out from under his hand, which was as big as it, and tried fixing her black spikes, "Hey!"

"All right, you two, stop that fighting." Esme sounded from the side lines.

"It shouldn't be long now. I did mention that we had one of the werewolves with us, so they could possibly be discussing that." Carlisle stepped in the conversation.

Edward departed from me and Bella's hug and ran over to his father. He was bewildered, "What? Why?" He asked with clenched fists down at his sides.

Carlisle didn't seem to notice his anger or problem, "Heidi asked. Is that a problem, Edward?" He asked calmly.

Edward's hands relaxed a bit when he answered, "It's minimal. But there's a slight chance that they could think of this as a fight, other than a discussion."

"Hopefully very slight." Carlisle nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Edward whipped his head to the Volturi's building entrance.

Heidi stood near our group in the next second. Her eyes were a very bright red instead of her dark "blue" eyes. "We're ready now." Her eyes flickered from Carlisle to Jacob—who still sat against the stone wall—her tone souring, "Aro suggests that you bring the wolf."

**32- Exposed**

When we entered the main wooden doors, we were in a brightly lit room with gray carpeting. The walls are white and brightened by rectangular fluorescent lights in the ceiling.

At the long end of the hallway was an elevator. Our group was too big for one ride, so the first five was me, my parents, Jacob and Nahuel. We rode the elevator to the second floor and arrived in an office-type waiting room. The floors were carpeted a deep green and the walls were paneled in wood. No windows, sitting area—leather couches and tables with crystal vases that held colorful bouquets—and a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room.

A tall, red-eyed, and dark skinned woman sat behind the desk. She was beautiful. I hurried to Edward's side and touched his cheek, _who is that?_

Edward bent down and whispered very low, "That's Gianna. She is a receptionist here for the Volturi. Gianna was a human, but they kept her." He looked shocked by the fact.

A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened behind us and the rest of my family stepped out quickly. Cautiously, their eyes began to wander and linger around the waiting area.

While I observed everyone else, I noticed Nahuel's unusual behavior. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes, focused and wide. At first, I thought he was in shock, being in a potent and unbelievable place. But when I turned to see what he gawked at, it was Gianna.

She was staring back at Nahuel. Giggling when his expression didn't change and he continued to drool. It looked like Nahuel was about to edge his way over to the mahogany counter.

But everyone stopped in their tracks when a little girl appeared in a black, floor-length dress. She was more petite than me and was very gorgeous. She looked as if she was going to a funeral. But I had a hunch that she wouldn't wallow at a funeral. Instead she would smile and enjoy the pain—the opposite reaction from a cherubic angel.

She was a dark angel.

Beside her, was a boy that looked exactly like the girl. Except he was a little taller and his hair was a darker shade.

Bella and Edward automatically formed a wall of their bodies protecting me from the angelic twins.

The twins didn't think the situation was out of the ordinary. I guess this was the natural reaction from their surroundings. The two must be absolutely deadly. The boy greeted us first, "Good evening, Cullen family and…guests." He appraised the two darkest skinned people—Jacob and Nahuel.

Everyone nodded once formally in response.

The dark angel smiled devilishly to my parents in front of me, "Edward. _Bella._" She sneered when she spoke my mom's name.

Both Edward and Bella responded in unison, "Jane."

Jane's smile grew bigger and showed her teeth. "This way." Her voice was high, similar to mine, but more childish.

The twins turned silently and hand in hand returned down the back hallway where they appeared from.

Carlisle and Esme followed after the twins. Then the rest, they seemed carefree with their strides.

Bella relaxed and put her hand on my back and guided me forward. Jacob was at my side in an instant, holding me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Bella was behind us touching both of our backs. She was obviously shielding us. Edward had his left arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist as well.

I looked up to Jacob's face. The hard planes in his face were tense and shocked. I bet he didn't expect the inside of a vampire palace to be so modern. He probably expected it to be cave-like, like myself. When he met my stare, a worried grin broke across his face.

Of course Jacob would be happy. He actually got what he wanted, to join us inside of here. Now he could be along my side and protect me himself. That's what he wanted the entire time. It's what both of us wanted.

But what did Aro want one of the werewolves to join him in the palace? Did he have something planned? Ask something from Jacob? Or was it just curiosity?

We continued down the wide and ornate hall until we reached the large doors that were entirely sheathed in gold at the end of the hall.

The boy held open the door for Jane and followed right after her, leaving Carlisle catching the door and holding it for himself. Not the most polite guy, is he?

Inside, it was dimly lit with lamps on the walls. Across the huge room were three thrones. The room wasn't empty; it was filled with vampire wearing casual clothes such as us.

In that moment, the thick, golden doors shut with a loud banging sound, as if a regular door was slammed shut. I jumped as the sound echoed through the room and bounced off the walls. All the vampires paused and turned to look at us.

A tall, dark-haired and built man walked over by us. I thought it was Emmett, until I heard his voice, "Ugh! What is that smell?!" His voice was deeper and more menacing than Emmett's booming voice.

"Werewolf, Felix." Edward defended Jacob.

Felix sniffed in disgust and his eyes met Jake's, "so this is the beast?"

Jacob trembled around me and his teeth shown in anger.

Felix laughed and sarcastically put his hands up in front of him, "Down, puppy." He chuckled again, his red eyes moved down to me—clung to Jacob. "Who's this? Your werewolf girlfriend?" He reached with one hand down toward my head, as if to pet my hair like a dog.

Before his hand touched me, Jacob dragged us both back away from Felix. My whole family stood between us and Felix. My family—mainly my parents—hissed or growled in protest in Felix's face.

Felix's eyes widened for a split second, and then snarled back and a few others flanked him.

"Knock it off! Enough!" Jane screeched.

Felix shut his mouth with an audible snap of his teeth. Then he and the others that flanked him rocked back on their heels.

Once they backed away, my family straightened up. I reached for Jacob's face and found his neck. _Are you okay?_

I looked up. Jacob glance down, his face sweetening for me, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I'm great, and you?" I answered annoyed and impatiently.

He squeezed my shoulder lightly, "My control is fine." He glowered toward the big vampire, Felix, and looked back down to me. "I told you I would never let anything happen to you."

I smiled.

"Renesmee!" Bella called. She was standing near the center and motioned me over to her.

I tugged Jacob with me. Bella told us that they're coming in now, so we have to stand close by and behind her. We had to touch Bella's back too, so we'll have a strong shield.

From a back door, in glided three pitch black robes. Aro, Caius, and Marcus, making my nightmare complete.

Marcus sat down in the far right gold and red velvet throne with no expression. Caius gave an icy stare to Jacob and hissed. He stood near his throne, but looked too pissed to sit down. Aro had a bright smile on his face as he recognized Carlisle and our family. He continues forward, it really does look like he's floating instead of walking.

"Carlisle! My old friend! It's been too long." He hugged Carlisle.

Carlisle clapped his back, "Aro, you know our friendship is timeless."

"Eternal." Aro agreed, "I'm so glad that you made it, and you brought the whole family along!" He rejoiced.

"Well this is about Renesmee. The whole family wanted to be here for her." Carlisle informed Aro.

Aro backed up and looked over our line of family. His expression faltered to puzzled, "Carlisle, had your coven grown over these short years?"

Carlisle took a second take on out line, "Uh, no. We have two guests with us, Nahuel and Jacob."

"Right." Aro sniffed lightly, "Werewolf?"

"Yes." Jacob snapped antipathy, through his clenched teeth.

"Hmm," Aro mused. Then quietly spoke to Carlisle, "It's about time you train them as guard dogs. It's a good use for them."

Before anyone could do or say anything, I heard a ripping sound. I turned to Jacob, but before I blinked, claws flew and scrapped across my face and my left side torso. I flew about fifteen feet away from the heavy and unexpected impact, and hit the ground on my back—hard.

Jacob exploded next to me.

My skin is as tough as vampire skin, granite hard. So it didn't hurt me. I was more shocked than hurt.

Gasps filled the room. I struggled to get to my feet, but my family still hover me with concern.

Jacob—a huge russet wolf now—yelped in pain, when he understood. The look in his big black eyes showed agony in them. He was probably more shocked than me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I shoved everyone away and stood back beside Jacob.

Laughs, chuckles and snickers broke out softly from most of the vampires on the other side of the room. Anger and embarrass-ment filled my body. I could feel the tears rise in my eyes.

Jacob whimpered softly and licked my cheek. He was obviously apologizing a hundred times over and over in his mind.  
I touched his snout, _I understand. _I kissed his moist, black nose.

Jacob licked my face again and rose his big head up to look at Aro.

I returned my hand to Bella's back and my left hand grabbed a handful of Jacob's fur by his rib cage.

Marcus drifted to Aro's side and touched his palm—sharing his thoughts with Aro on the most recent accident. After a moment, Marcus returned to his throne.

"Interesting." Aro commented. He looked to me and Jacob, "Marcus is confused with the relationship between the wolf and the little girl." Aro blinked and took a second look at me. "Is that little Renesmee?"  
Bella stepped around me and held me around my shoulders, outing me up front and center. "Yes, this is Renesmee, all grown up and finally at her mature age." Bella answered Aro politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. You look as radiant as you did the last time I saw you." Aro caught up sweetly.

Bella beamed a glorious smile to him.

Aro looked back to me, "Hello, Renesmee! I'm Aro, do you remember me?" He asked convincingly sweet.

I smiled my dimpled smile and replied just as convincing, "Yes I do. It's very nice to see you once again, Aro. You have a lovely palace." I added a comment to spark up my sweetness.

Aro smiled bigger. I think he really appreciated the compliment, "I am very happy that you love my place! You are such a rara avis! And if I remembered correctly, we are both tactile?"

My forehead scrunched up in confusion.

He took my expression as a hint and chuckled, "We both are similar because we understand by the sense of touch?"

"Oh." I said and then shook my head no, "I help you understand and hear my thoughts by the sense of touch." I clarified.

Aro chuckled again, "I'm sorry. I'm pretty ancient, so my memory must be slipping." Is that possible for a vampire?

Aro continued down the line, "Okay. Let's start with why we're here, Renesmee of course. I want to recap on why she came into this world." Aro drifted back the opposite way and stopped in front of Edward, "While Edward mated with Bella she was human at the time, she conceived a baby."

Edward looked down as if he were flushed with embarrassment—his personal life being shown to strangers.

"Instantly, making the child half mortal and half immortal." Aro continued not noticing Edward. "Great, now does someone want to explain to me what these two halves claim on her?" he demanded.

Edward looked impassive as he responded, "Her heart beats—faster than any human—like a bird. Blood runs through her veins, and she grows quickly, well not lately. She has her mother's human eyes, she eats human food, and she does not have super strength. That sums up her mortality.

"The immortal part in her is that she still sometimes drinks animal blood like the rest of us, she stopped growing swiftly, she does have some speed and her teeth are as sharp and tough as ours. Plus if you didn't noticed the incident that happened a moment ago, her skin is indestructible just like ours." Edward concluded.

Jake huffed in relief.

Aro raised his black eyebrows at me, "Never in my three thousand years have I met such a rara avis."

In a small voice I added, "I'm not dangerous."

Aro nodded once, "Oh, you're dangerous."

A few growls erupted around me.

Aro held one hand up to halt his guard and continued as if nothing disrupted him, "But you choose not to be. Which is spectacular!"

"So we can go now?" Edward asked, still unsure.

"Not so fast!" Aro snapped impatiently. Then he held out his hand, palm facing up, "I'll have to see proof. Surely you should know that by now, Edward."

Edward's jaw clenched and was rigid. He didn't respond or look away from Aro.

"Renesmee…" Aro almost cooed for my attention.

I turned to face Aro and froze when he wagged his finger toward me, signaling for me to come closer in his presence.

"Don't be frightened, child." He invited.

I heard a throaty and sarcastic snort from Jacob.

I gulped, still frozen.

"I hope you understand, if she goes, I go." Bella reminded Aro scornfully.

Aro nodded.

Bella started walking behind me. She pushed me into the quietus of myself, my legs felt numb. Slowly, Bella stopped me arm-length in front of Aro.

A smile broke across Aro's face, "You see? Nothing to fear." Now he held his white, ashen hand out. Nearly an inch away, "Do you want to show me or do you want me to search? Your choice." He asked darkly.

I realized that I didn't know exactly what to show him. But I'm sure I shouldn't let the Volturi know about me and Jacob, so I had to try to hide that. "How about both?" I asked, hopefully he'll find what he wants and I could disguise the other thoughts.

"Suit yourself." Aro shrugged.

Bella removed her arms from my arms and grabbed my shoulders securely. Eventually, she let go of me all together—letting me out of her shield so Aro could get inside my mind.

I felt so exposed and unprotected.

I swallowed loudly—without meeting Aro's red eyes again—closed my own eyes and touched Aro's freezing palm. I concentrated hard on my vampire family, my food diet, and my inconspicuous life at school with humans. Not once thinking about any reference of werewolves or Jacob.

This was tough. Jacob was mostly my life. This made my life dull and boring. As if I really was a human. A safe, precious, and lovable, little human.

Perfect!

I concentrated so hard, I hadn't realize I wasn't breathing until I dropped my hand to my side. Gasping and panting for oxygen, as I looked up at Aro.

Bella's frantic and hard hands returned around my body in her shield.

Aro opened his eyes slowly. "Amazing." He breathed. Then his gaze drew down to my locket. "May I?" He gestured to my neck.

I flinched away.

Aro shook his head, "It's all right, I already seen it in your memories." He smiled devilishly.

Bella sent us back to the line, in a whoosh of air.

Aro rubbed his jaw and neck, "She has a very aromatic scent, doesn't she?" He asked rhetorically, "I caught it when she was near me." Aro turned to his brothers and guard, "So much I've seen in that girl's mind…"

"Such as?" Caius asked impatiently.

Aro put his hands behind his back, "Everything they claimed happened, it all really happened." He admitted.

I felt Bella breath close to my right ear, "Did you show him about Jacob?"

I touched her face, _I tried my hardest to only think of everything but Jacob. Hopefully it worked._

"We can only hope." She whispered back, but her tone didn't sound hopeful.

"She hasn't killed a human, nor exposed our secret to the human world ever. She's completely safe." Aro continued to explain to his brother. "Nahuel is similar to her, but with a different diet. He is a friend from South America." Aro spun around to face Nahuel, "It's so nice to meet you again, Nahuel. Thank you for helping Renesmee on such short notice."

Nahuel nodded, "It's the least I could do for my friend."

It scared me to know that Aro now knows everything I know. Except my feelings toward Jacob, hopefully.

Aro turned his head back and looked to his brothers again, "Oh, and Marcus! I believe I found the answer to your wonders!"

Oh no.

Marcus wondered earlier about the relationship between the wolf and the little girl. And Aro believed that he found the answer.

Oh, _No!_

**33- Volunteer**

Aro stayed near the center and rather shouted to Marcus for everyone to hear, "It turns out that Renesmee loves the werewolf as a mate."

I hung my head in shame.

I've failed.

"That's not civilized!" Caius screamed in protest. "It's not right, they are our enemy, this should not be legal or allowed." He said each word distinctly and fierce.

I looked up from the cement ground to the shocked stares in front of me. They stared at me like I owed them a explanation. I can't explain my love for Jacob, that's like trying to explain what water tastes like. Impossible.

Speaking of Jacob, he was quiet the whole time Caius described our love as uncivilized and wrong. I expected him to attack the ashen man. I chose not to look up at Jacob and keep my eyes on Aro.

"Caius is correct." Aro admitted sadly, not meeting my eyes. "The love between vampire and werewolf is unacceptable. It's illegal."

Jacob snarled frightening. There it was, he was waiting for the verdict. His snarls continued, but he stayed in his stance.

"But I'm half vampire." I surprisingly choked out of my tight throat. I didn't think before I spoke.

Aro didn't look angry from my outburst, "As long as you have vampire genes in your DNA, the laws still stand." Now he looked to me.

"So where does that put me?" I asked softly, "I mean, so what if we love each other. We don't kill each other—"

"Rubbish!" Caius interrupted me rudely. "Don't lie to us. We're not blind! We saw how he attacked you when he turned into that monster, that beast!" he accused.

I shook my head angrily and tears started forming in my eyes, "No! He didn't mean to! And that was the first and only time he did it. Tell him, Aro, you saw my thoughts and memories!" I didn't wait for his answer. I continued on screaming, "It was an accident!" I hopelessly begged, tears running down my cheeks, "It shouldn't matter what you love as long as you care."

Jacob rubbed his head and snout against my face and dried some of my tears.

Aro wasn't convinced, "If you start letting other know that you two are together, others will think it is acceptable. And then if you mate, there will be an entirely new species."

Jacob snorted again. I turned my head up to Jacob's eyes. He looked to Edward.

"Jacob said that he knows his werewolf brothers will absolutely not fall for vampires. So you don't have anything to worry about any 'monkey see, monkey do' problems." Edward translated for Jacob. I'm sure Jacob actually said something insulting other than, "vampires", but Edward was smart to paraphrase.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Aro, you have this all wrong. Neither of those two are characterized as werewolf or vampire." He accused firmly.

Everyone didn't respond, waiting for Carlisle to go on with his theory.

"Don't you remember the last time when Edward explained that Jacob is not a werewolf, but a shape shifter. His ancestors absentmindedly chose a wolf by coincidence. They could have chosen any other animal—eagle, bear, large cat—but they chose wolf because it is their tribal animal. The only difference between shape shifters and werewolves is if a werewolf bites you a human, eventually it becomes one. Shape shifters do not age nor are they toxic."

Aro was tapping his chin with his finger. "Renesmee is still a vampire." He stated.

"Technically, a vampire is defined as being completely immortal and dead." Carlisle argued, "Renesmee is neither. Though she is half, I guess that half is counted in the laws."

Carlisle was right. Jacob and I aren't considered as vampire and werewolf. Maybe the Volturi will see that and let s all go free. This is my fault. I didn't hide Jake in my mind good enough. I should just stay here and pay the price and my family can leave.

"You do have a point, Carlisle." Aro said softly, hiding his anger.

Carlisle stepped back to Esme's side.

In a blur, Aro was in front of me. "So to pay the penalty Renesmee, you will be killed."

Jane smiled her evil grim in satisfaction. As did the rest of Aro's guards.

Bella gripped me tighter in her arms with a startled gasp. Edward was between me and Aro in less than a half second, "Kill me instead. Let Renesmee go free."

Bella reached out and grabbed Edward's shoulder, "Edward—" She whispered frantically.

Aro glanced down to Edward's glare in surprise. "Let me finish!" He returned his red eyes to mine, "Or you could stay here with us. You're a one of a kind and very talented."

I swallowed hard before answering, "Are those…my only options?" I asked, my voice shaking like a small animal.

"If it was anything else unlike this, no. But since it is, yes." Aro said with a guilty grin.

Anger shot though my body, it took a whole lot of strength to control it from coming out my mouth in screams. Now I know what Jacob goes through. I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat, "I'd rather leave my family and die than join you guard."

Unthreatened by my answer, Aro asked, "So you're agreeing to the first consequence?" He spoke as if he didn't want to say "death".

Before I answered his question, I thought about what I would be affecting if I make this decision.

If I do not agree to be killed, I would never be with my family or Jacob. They would miss me terribly. Jacob would be killed shortly after my death, for trying to kill whoever killed me, because they took away the only person that matters in his life.

On the plus side, if they do kill me, my family goes free and the Volturi will not bother them anymore.

If I do not agree to be killed, I would have to join them. It's just as bad as being dead. Because I still won't see my family. What's the point of me joining the Volturi? What am I going to do while I'm here? Pointless. Like I said, I'd rather die.

About three seconds passed by, and Aro was still waiting. My jaw tightened and I could feel everyone's eyes on me—all red, gold and black. "Yes…I'm agreeing to the first consequence."

"Renesmee!" My family hissed in betrayal and shock.

I didn't meet the angry glares of my family. I didn't look away from Aro's shocked expression.

Aro blinked, "It doesn't have to be death, Renesmee. We could do the other option." He said slowly.

Didn't he hear me before? Why would he ask me again? Why won't he just kill me already?! "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I meant about you joining us, but maybe a trade?" Aro clarified.

I shook my head, "We don't want any of your people."

Aro chuckled humorously, "No, I meant someone from your coven. Someone to volunteer to join instead of you. We don't like to force people." Aro blinked his eyes to Edward in front of me, "Edward... Alice?"

I glanced down to my right side to Alice. She was holding hands with Jasper. As Aro stared her down, she clutched onto Jasper's arm, "I'm sorry Aro, I don't think I want to." Her golden eyes met mine and she mouthed silently, _sorry._

Aro sighed sadly and shook his head. Then the turned his stare back to my dad, "And you Edward?" For some reason his tone sounded both hopeful and hopeless.

Edward held Aro's eyes for a moment and turned to face me and Bella. His eyes were a liquid topaz and filled with depression and anguish.

I know what he's thinking and planning on doing. He is giving Bella and me a silent goodbye and an apology.

Aro smiled triumphantly because he saw mine and Bella's reaction to his expression.

I reached out for his cheek before he could turn back to face Aro. _Daddy, please don't do this to mommy!_ I showed him a visual of Bella alone and depressed if he left her. _They want me. Just me…stay with mommy._

Edward's eyes softened and he grimaced as he digested what I just showed him. He hugged us both and whispered too low for others to hear, "I don't know what to do. I can't lose either of you. No matter what I decide to do, I will lose one of you two—both of you are my life." He kissed my hair softy, and kissed Bella fiercely on her lips.

Bella kissed him back. After they pulled away, they stared intently into each other's eyes. She looked all choked up—as if she were crying.

I touched Edward's face again, _Stay with mommy. I'm begging you, let me go. She needs you._

"What about Jacob? Don't you think he feels the same for you?" Edward argued back grimly.

I sighed in defeat.

"Excuse me, Aro?" Nahuel called from the very end of our line by Alice.

Aro glided from in front of me, to Nahuel, "Yes, my new friend?"

"Could you remind me again of why you want to possess Renesmee for your guard?" Nahuel asked in a cocky manner. Gesturing to Jane and Felix, plus the rest in between them.

Aro seemed intrigued by Nahuel, "Certainly, Nahuel. I feel she would be an excellent addition to my powerful coven and be in my possession—"

Edward and Bella hissed at Aro's choice of words.

"—her gift is also extraordinary." Aro finished.

"And if I remembered correctly, her one of a kind DNA make up. Renesmee is one of the firsts of her kind, am I right?" Nahuel added.

"Yes." Aro answered, raising an eyebrow curiously. He was obviously as clueless as I was as to Nahuel's unexpected questioning.

"Well, that's perfect!" Nahuel clapped his hands together happily.

Aro's eyebrows furrowed, "Explain, my South American friend."

"I would like to volunteer for Renesmee, to join you guard." Nahuel said in a serious voice.

That caught everyone's attention. Even Edward turned around to see Nahuel's face.

Aro chuckled, "And what would we want from you?" The rest of his guard laughed with him.

Nahuel scoffed, "You just said you wanted Renesmee because she is one of the firsts of her kind. I am another one." He pointed out.

"Okay, but do you have a gift? Something that could help us?" Aro asked.

Nahuel's confidence seemed drain away, "Well no. But Renesmee's gift doesn't even help you. Her gift is to explain, it's not a protection for you. That why she belongs with the Cullen Family. They have a lot to explain about their way of life." Nahuel turned and looked to me and winked.

I smiled back encouragingly.

Aro drifted away from Nahuel, with one hand behind his back and the other rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But I still can't understand why you would take the blame for Renesmee, Nahuel." He paced back and forth.

"It quite obvious, if you break this family up—for example, taking one of them away—it would be unfixable. Their coven goes beyond power and living together, no, it goes deeper than that. They love each other like a real wholesome family. If you take one away, the resolution wouldn't be the same as losing one of your 'protectors'." Nahuel said gaining his confidence back. "And if you touch my hand, I could show you what I've seen between these people, in the past couple of months." He held out his tan hand, palm downward.

Aro—his eyes burning with curiosity—was in front of Nahuel in a heartbeat and reached out as if he was going to shake his hand.

Nahuel grabbed his out stretched, white hand and stared up to Aro's closed eyes.

Edward watched Aro and saw what Aro was seeing in his mind.

"What is Aro reading from Nahuel?" I asked desperately.

Keeping his eyes on Aro, he answered, "Nahuel's first time seeing our family, the way we bond and talk to each other. He showed each of the couples together. He notices that Carlisle and Esme are acknowledged as our father and mother—in your case, grandpa and grandma—and not as a leader of a coven. He saw how our little family lives at our cottage. Even though we live in another home, it doesn't mean we're not a part of Carlisle's family. Nahuel admires our small biological family.

"Now, Nahuel is showing Aro you and Jacob." Edward continued.

I flinched in surprise.

"From what he's seen, he's noticed that you love each other and would die for the other. He visualized how you two look, speak, hug and kiss each other. The last thing he showed is Jacob trying to kill him for just teasing Jacob about loving Renesmee." Edward chuckled and covered it in a cough.

I looked to Aro and Nahuel. They were no longer touching hand in hand.

Aro backed away from Nahuel. He looked shocked and amazed at the same time.

I ran to Jacob's wolf figure and wrapped my arms around his front right leg. His shoulder was taller than me.

Bella didn't pull me back or yell at me. She just put a hand on my back softly. Even she knew that after Aro had seen what proof Nahuel gave him, he would want to see the bond between me and Jacob.

Sure enough, Aro looked over our line and froze on my and Jacob. After staring, he shook his head and looked back to Nahuel. "Are you sure you want to pay for Renesmee's penalty and stay with us?"

"Positive." Nahuel answered calmly.

"I can't help my observations, but why are you so eager to join us?" Aro asked folding his arms across his chest.

Nahuel began to stutter and hesitate before answering, "Well, uh… Because I care for the Cullen family and I…I love Renesmee so much, I would do anything for her—"

Jacob growled deep in his chest.

"And because I think I've fallen in love with your lovely receptionist." Nahuel said the last sentence so fast; it came out in a slur. Everybody still understood and Nahuel looked frightened to say it.

Felix snarled fiercely and was held back by Demetri. "Leave Gianna _ALONE!"_

Nahuel jumped back a step from Felix's roar.

"Calm down, Felix." Aro bellowed toward Felix—who thrashed in Demetri's grasp. "You are not her mate and you have only been dallying towards her, anyway. Give Nahuel a chance with the lovely Gianna." Aro winked to Nahuel.

Nahuel smiled sheepishly.

I am so happy for Nahuel, not only did he take the blame for me and my family, but he finally found someone to love. I would have to repay him for this, somehow.

Felix grew still and threw Demetri's restraining hands off of him. Demetri kept his hands up in case he started after Nahuel again. But all Felix did was glare at Nahuel with a rabid stare. It wasn't difficult to read what his eyes shouted; _it's going to be a great time with you living with us for all eternal._

**34- Torture**

"It's settled then." Aro announced gliding back to his throne next to his brothers. "Nahuel will stay here in our possession, while the Cullen Family goes free. Their charges erased."

Caius gritted his teeth, "That it? That's insanity! How can you just let them go?" He protested, "You can't honestly believe that little hybrid mestizo and werewolf boyfriend!"

"Caius, I know what I am doing. I've seen these two together and I know that their love won't be like the relationships of human love. Their love will last forever. I can see that." Aro said softly settling down in his throne.

Bella exhaled heavily in exhaustion, she finally let go of her shield. She held it on everyone in our family ever since we entered the building. That had to tire her out.

Caius grunted in disapproval to Aro, "Well the girl should have some punishment," He turned his head from Aro to his right, towards the dark angel, "Jane!" He ordered.

Jane grinned at the same time Edward roared, "NO!"

Before I could blink, before I could think, before I could breathe, I was on fire.

I screamed in protest as the flames grew around me and swallowed my entire body. The flames licked at my skin, and melted the pale skin off of my bones. The fire's heat turned my bones to ash. The next thing that happened was my body being cut with shards of glass and rusted metal. Each shard scraped and torn into my skin and face, and I couldn't stop it. The next torture was my limbs being torn from my torso. Tearing my arms and legs my shoulders and hips, my joints and bones snapping.

My throat burns and it's sore from screaming, why didn't anybody do something? Where's Jacob? He wouldn't let them do this to me.

"BELLA! YOUR SHIELD!" I heard over my screams. It was Edward screaming.

Finally, I was at peace. It was dark and my screaming stopped. I thought I was dead, but I was just on the cold, cement with my face to the ground. I was too terrified to move or breathe. I thought that if I would, I'd get tortured to death.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, are you all right?" I heard Esme's voice whispering near my head. Her hands scooped me up from the floor. "It's okay, Nessie you're under your mother's shield again. Nothing bad will ever happen while you're in here."

I was shaking in her arms. I moaned in agony and in fright.

Edward ran over to Esme and me. He rubbed my hair and shoulder, and then kissed my forehead. He didn't say anything and gave me a concerned look. He turned to Aro, Caius, and Marcus, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You have no right to do that to her!" He ranted in shouts.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Aro apologized, the wrong brother to apologize to us. "I had no say in that. Caius and Jane didn't have the right in doing what they think. I am truly sorry."

I looked from Aro to Caius. Caius didn't say anything, and he didn't look sorry. Jane bared her teeth at Bella in the scariest way, and hissed a few times.

"Aro, we just want to leave and give Renesmee some sleep and safety." Edward said coldly, he glared at Jane when he said, "Safety".

I jumped out of Esme's arms and slowly walked to Edward's side. He held me to his side closely.

"Then by all means, go ahead and depart." Aro threw us a measly wave goodbye. "But please be sure to visit again, it was pleasant to catch up."

Edward nodded once and stared towards the golden doors, hauling me with him.

"Oh!" I gasped and pulled from Edward's arms. He heard what I was thinking, so he didn't stop me. I jogged to Nahuel—who stood where he was, unmoved—I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Nahuel. I am grateful to have you as a friend, best of luck with Gianna. I'll miss you." I kissed his cheek and ran back to Bella and Edward.

I turned to look over my shoulder as we walked out the doors to get a last glance at Nahuel. Aro was next to Nahuel with an ashen, white hand on his shoulder, and whispering in Nahuel's ear.

Nahuel nodded and followed after Aro, Caius and Marcus in a back door.

Déjà vu, I shivered as the sheathed golden doors slammed shut behind us again. This time, we were outside the chamber of the Volturi.

"It's a little after one in the morning, so we'll be able to leave now without a problem." Carlisle checked his watch.

Edward and Bella walked us to the mahogany desk to Gianna. Edward politely asked, "Excuse me. Is there a back room or vacant hall we could use?"

Gianna's eyes grew larger as she saw the horse-sized, russet wolf emerged from the west hall, "Um, behind that wall is a hall that is deserted." She pointed to the southern part of the business like waiting room.

"Thank you." Edward said warmly, and then turned to Jacob, "Go on, Jacob. Oh, and here," Edward pulled out a smoky, black robe from the duffle bag. "Take this. You'll need something…"

Jacob rolled his black eyes and took the robe in between his ridiculously, white and sharp teeth and trotted to the south hall.

"Renesmee, your heart is beating faster than your usual thrumming, are you all right?" Edward asked gripping my shoulders gently.

I shook my head, "No! What happened to me in there?"

Everybody surrounded me now, and Edward answered me, "It was Jane. She has a formidable gift to make you feel as if you were being tortured, but it's all in your mind. It's a very terrifying and dreadful experience to go through."

I swallowed as the memories swam through my head again, "Why didn't anyone stop her? Why did you let me go through that deathly threatening for so long?" I looked accusingly at everyone around me.

Jacob returned in a dark grey robe, pushing through Jasper and Rosalie and grabbed me in his arms, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, honey."

I hugged him back briefly, but I wasn't done talking to my dad. I'd have to answer Jacob's questions later, "Give me a second, okay?" I put both of my hands on either side of his face and kissed him on his cheek quickly.

Edward's face was scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed. "We did stop it right away, at least, as fast as we could."

I remembered back when I was mentally in pain. And if was after the third torment, I heard Edward's voice screaming for Bella to put her shield on, "How long exactly was I on the ground and screaming?" I asked.

"About two seconds, maximum." Emmett answered quietly, clearing his throat.

My jaw dropped, "That's it?! It felt like I was burning for hours. When I was screaming and withering, it seemed like… Well let's put it this way, I heard your voice, after I was burned alive, sliced by glass and torn from limb to limb." I told Edward.

"Oh my god!" Bella cried pulling me in for a hug.

I rubbed her back, "Mom it wasn't your fault." I reassured her.

"Half of it is my fault! I should have kept my shield on you the whole time. I feel terrible." Bella rubbed my face softly.

I didn't respond. I just let her mourn to me.

"Can we please leave…_now!?"_Jacob asked impatiently.

"Wait!" I said in a hushed tone and ran to the mahogany counter. The last thing I had to do here was to owe Nahuel. And I knew the perfect way.

Gianna was typing on a white key board on the counter. She stared into the monitor of the new, white and glossy computer. She faced me, she seen me approach her quietly. "Can I help you?" She smiled asking in a milky-smooth voice.

"Yes, you definitely can. Could you possibly give a note to a new member of the Volturi? And a possible message?" I asked smiling gleefully back.

"Sure."

I motioned for her to lean toward me.

Gianna slowly leaned forward with her hands on the desk.

I touched her cheek slightly with my fingertips. I showed her Nahuel, first.

Gianna didn't seem to be frightened by my unexpected gift. She just stared into my eyes.

Then, I visualized Nahuel and her together and added. _He's crazy about you. Nahuel joined the Volturi just for you. Give him a chance, he's a great guy. Better than Felix._

I let go of her face and begged, "Please."

Gianna rolled away from the new computer in her chair, to the other side of the circular desk. She grabbed a notepad and black pen. She handed it to me. "Here is the paper for your note." Her tone friendly.

I wrote quickly and kept it simple:

You're welcome.

-Renesmee Cullen

I ripped the piece of paper from the pad and folded it twice. I placed it on the table and nudged it closer to her, "Give this to Nahuel. Thank you." I turned back to my family and entered the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, Gianna and I nodded once to each other.

In the elevator, it was Jacob, Bella, Edward and me again.

"That was a very sweet and generous favor for Nahuel, Renesmee." Edward commented, holding Bella's hand across the elevator from me and Jacob.

"Yes, well, I owed Nahuel for helping me. I figured this was the most appropriate way." I explained.

"I'm just glad this is over." Jacob sighed.

After we exited the elevator and rushed out of the building, Edward guided us through the narrow streets between tall buildings. The night was black as pitch, but everyone else could see as if it were daylight. That when I sensed that it was just us four alone.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked blindly, stumbling on the uneven road. Jacob held me close to his side in his arms.

"They left to find us some cars to travel faster." Edward answered invisibly far beyond in front of Jacob and me.

About ten minutes later, two car's headlights appeared around a corner of a huge wall. The purring of the car engines sounded louder as they drew closer to us. The vehicles squealed when they swerved to a stop. The car on my left was a midnight blue Jaguar, which Alice drove. Her and Jasper jumper out of the Jaguar and left the engine running. They walked toward the other vehicle.

The car on my right was a seaweed green minivan. Carlisle drove the van.

Alice shrugged as she passed us, "We had to find a car that could fit all of us in it. Otherwise it would've been a red mustang."

Edward and Bella laughed.

Jacob dragged me to the jaguar and sat me in the back seat with him. He cradled me in his lap. Edward took the wheel and I heard the engine accelerate.

Edward and Bella had a fast, quiet and hissy conversation to themselves.

I fiddled with Jacob's collar of the borrowed black cloak, "Nice robe." I tiredly joked.

"Ugh!" He groaned quietly, "It reeks! It burns my nose."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I cooed. I sat up and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed the tip of his nose. "That better?" I asked settling back into his chest.

A sly grin spread across his face, "Actually…"

"Jacob…" Edward objected sternly. He stared at Jacob—with one eyebrow raised—through the rearview mirror.

Jacob silenced and his grin turned into a blushing and nervous laugh. He quickly changed the subject, annoyed, "I need clothes." He grumbled resting his chin on top of my head.

"We'll stay at a hotel tonight so you and Renesmee can get some sleep and buy an outfit for you at a local store in the morning." Edward said, looking out the windshield. "Bella, dear, could you call Esme and Carlisle and tell them to stop at _The Luxury._" He pulled out the little silver cell phone from his pocket.

Jacob's face pinched, "Can wait."

So we stayed in a five star hotel in Paris called _The Luxury_, just as Edward said. We only got one room, Jacob and I slept in the bedroom—in our own bed—while the rest of the family stayed in the living room and waited.

Bella ordered room service for me and Jacob while Alice and Jasper called to buy our plane tickets. After eating, Jacob and I took off to the clothing store six blocks away from the hotel and bought a whole new outfit of shirt, shorts, socks and shoes with my dad's platinum credit card.

After that, Jacob and I walked back to the hotel quickly because people started to stare.

**35- Returned Surprise**

It's Thursday, we've been gone for four days. It's great to return back to our cloudy and rainy home, Forks. Though we plan on moving during this summer, but I suggested in the Olympic Peninsula, so I could stay with Jacob and near La Push.

As soon as we arrived home, Jacob went back to La Push to visiting his father and pack brothers. My parents and I went to visit Charlie again. I had to show him that I was safe and happy at home again.

After visiting grandpa, Edward drove his Audi in a different direction from home.

I decided not to ask and just enjoy the fast ride. Turns out he headed down the highway and parked on a dead end.

"Come on, Renesmee, we're going to show you something, a special place." Bella said, opening her door and stepped out of the car.

I followed after her asking, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Mine and your mother's favorite place in the world." Edward answered, but still not specific.

They walked toward the forest near the road and stopped after we entered the greenery wall of the woods. Edward pulled me on his back and took off through the forest, dodging trees and huge rocks the last minute before we slammed into them.

Bella was right by his side, running just as fast and brisk fully, her dark hair blowing back in the strong wind behind her. She still wore the blood red blouse and dull gray dress pants—that she wore when we visited the Volturi—that fit her body shape perfectly, and made her look extremely gorgeous.

They stopped and Edward pulled me from his back. He stood me between him and Bella and started forward. "We remembered how you wanted to see our secret meadow."

So this is their meadow.

I stepped through some bushes and held back a few tree branches from my pathway, and out of my face, until I entered an open area with tall grass and wild flowers. The open area was circular and the grass is moist with dew.

Above us, the sky is darkened by the clouds—lightly hiding the sun.

My parents were silent behind me. When I turned around to look at them, they were holding hands and admiring the meadow too.

"This is beautiful." I said turning back toward the meadow. "You guys are lucky to have such a extravagant place for yourselves."

"Edward found this place awhile ago, and then when he met me, he showed me the meadow. Ever since, it's been our special place to be alone." Bella explained contently. "It's a lot more beautiful when the weather is nicer and the sun is out."

I began running, twirling, and dancing around the meadow. I picked three of the wild flowers—they were white, blue, and purple.

I handed one flower to each of them and kept one for myself.

"Let's get home. We have one more surprise for you." Bella said putting a hand on my shoulder.

As we raced back to the Audi, Bella said how sorry she was for letting Jane get in my head. How I shouldn't forgive her for not fully protecting me. I kept explaining how it wasn't her fault, it was Caius'.

Edward pulled into the mouth of the Cullen drive, but stopped because Jacob and two wolves—a sandy brown wolf on his right side, and a grey wolf on his left—at his flanks.

"They want to visit you, all of them." Edward added unlocking the car doors.

"Be sure to get back in the house as soon as you can, don't leave anywhere." Bella ordered turned her head to give me a stare of authority.

I got out the back of the Audi and shut the door. Jacob, Seth and Leah moved out of the way of the car's path to my side.

The Audi was gone in three seconds.

Jacob hugged me, while Seth and Leah disappeared into the trees to phase back to human form.

"How's Billy?" I asked taking the white, wild flower out of my hair and handing it to Jake.

He took it and grinned, "He's fine. Happy I made it back safely. I told him _everything._ He got pretty worked up when I told him about that little witch that hurt you." Jacob's face turned serious after remembering Jane.

I tried to lighten the mood, because I'm also beginning to feel low, "Tell Billy that I'm fine and okay. It's you that he should worry about. Actually, he should be proud of you, you're probably the first and only werewolf that has ever been inside the Volturi's empire and made it out alive and unharmed." I giggled.

He laughed with me. Serious or not, Jacob couldn't resist my giggle and laughter.

Seth jogged from the trees to me and Jacob. Seth is still fifteen or sixteen, although he imprinted on a girl in La Push, named Michelle. Seth's size grew, so he's physically a man now. He was taller than Leah, but still shorter than Jacob. "Hi, Nessie! Man, is it great to see you again. So what was it like? Were you scared?" Seth was always the nosey, excited and chatty type of guy, so I had to expect this from him.

"It was extremely different and more medieval. Very fourteenth century, but they had this…business façade going on for the lobby. I thought it was strange. But yes, I was terrified." I gushed exhaustedly. Just talking about this made me feel tired again.

Leah came out of the forest now, dressed in a dirty T-shirt and with exercise shorts, and no shoes. She approached me with a smile, "Welcome back, Nessie!" Leah hugged me.

"Thanks, Leah. How are you?" I wrapped my arms around her body.

She pulled away, "Great. Actually, I came up here to say goodbye."

"You're leaving…?" My face fell.

"Yeah, I got to get out of La Push. I met someone and we're getting married towards the end of July. I'm moving in with him in Michigan." Her eyes were apologetic.

"Oh, that's good for you. You're getting married." I realized, "He's a lucky guy." I said morosely.

Behind Leah, I saw Seth and Jake stick their fingers in their mouth and pretended to gag in protest. They snickered quietly to each other, so Leah couldn't hear.

Leah hugged me again, "I got to get home and pack the rest of my stuff. I'll miss you Nessie. Take care of my pack brothers for me, they need the womanly help all the time." She laughed her joyous chuckle. It sounded like relief, like she hadn't laughed in years.

I laughed, when Seth and Jacob folded their arms across their chest and glared at her.

Leah continued down the road still laughing at the guys.

"Whatever Leah, Kevin is only marrying you because I paid him!" Seth yelled to Leah playfully. He started after her, running passed me, "See ya later, Jake, bye Nessie!"

I waved and turned back to Jacob.

We walked the rest of the way back to Carlisle's house.

**36- Sweet Music**

Jacob held the door open for me as we entered Carlisle's house, to the living room. Bella greeted us at the door with an eager smile.

The house was vacant. Edward sat at the piano and played Chopin' as background music.

"What took you forever?" Bella asked anxiously, pulling on my wrist.

"Leah wanted to tell me goodbye. She's moving mom, across the country." I answered sadly. I searched the deserted living room and around the kitchen door, and hallway, "Where's everyone?"

By this time, Bella already pulled me across the room and stood me next to the piano—Jacob connected to my other arm. "Esme is upstairs in her room, designing the new house on her blue prints. Carlisle is at the hospital, making up what he missed during his absence—he'll be working nights as well. Alice and Rosalie are in Alice's room, on her touch-sense computer, designing a whole new wardrobe. And Emmett and Jasper are out hunting and wrestling."

"Busy day, huh?" I asked, giggling to myself.

Bella sat down on the bench next to Edward. "Yes, perfect for a quiet, little piano session."

Edward stopped playing Chopin, and moved over to the middle of the piano, and then placed his long, white fingers on the keys.

Bella placed her skinny, white fingers on the higher pitched keys.

And then softly, Edward began making a fast repeating beat and yet it was still peaceful. He used four fingers to make this beating music. This continued for a few measures, and then a higher melody joined the quick beats. It was Bella actually playing beautifully.

The music she played was a sweet and gently melody. The repeating beat Edward played, added the love to the song.

"Do you love it?" Edward asked me still playing, not missing a beat.

It took me a second to snap myself out of amazement to answer him, "Yes, it's lovely!" I sang.

"See, my practicing didn't go to waste." Bella gloated, "I worked my butt off for you!" Bella said, trying to concentrate on the notes on Edward's music paper.

What did she mean for me? Was this my lullaby, then? It makes sense they're both playing.

"Yep. This is your lullaby from both of us, Renesmee." Edward said looking up to me.

Finally, my very own song, and it makes it even better knowing that my very own father wrote it and with my mother actually playing it.

Jacob held me in his arms and leaned his head against mine. He held me in his arms from behind me, and hummed along with the lullaby.

After a while, the high notes Bella played began to slow and finally stopped.

The repetitive beats that Edward made kept playing by themselves. And finally they stopped softly too.

"Thank you. That meant a lot to me." I hugged Edward, "I love you." I hugged Bella, "Thank you, for doing this for me. I love you, too."

"Do you want to know what it's called?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Yes!" I was just as eager.

"Constant Thrumming. Your mother and I think one of the most interesting qualities about you, is your heartbeat. The thrumming of your heart is so constant whenever we're a hundred yards radius from you. It's something that makes you even more beautiful. And your constant, thrumming heart will be with us forever." Edward explained.

"And the high notes that I played symbolized your voice. How high and musical it is. Another one of your best qualities." Bella added.

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you'll want me to put your lullaby on a CD, so you can listen to it every night." Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"Yes, please." I said, "Wow, today has been amazing. First, you guys take me to your meadow, and now I get my song played for me."

Jacob was quiet behind us, "Hey, Bella, do you mind if me and Nessie hang out the rest of night? I'll have her back before eleven, maybe midnight."

Bella looked to Edward.

Edward watched Jacob, reading his mind.

I turned to look at Jacob's expression. Jake's chin was raised and he looked down on Edward seriously, both not saying anything.

Edward nodded and Bella still looked uncertain, like she didn't trust Jacob. Then she let it go because she could trust Edward's judgment and evaluations.

Jacob smiled and picked me up and picked me up and started for the doors, "Great, thanks Bells! Let's go, Nessie! We only have so much time!"

**37- At peace**

As soon as Jake tugged me outside and phased, I jumped on his back—between his shoulder blades—and he took off through the trees.

Jacob didn't say anything as to where he was taking me or why he was doing it.

He was running his fastest. I guess he wasn't over exaggerating when he said, "we only have so much time."

From what I saw in his blinding speed, we were headed north. Where could he probably be taking me?

I leaned forward and buried my face in the fur of his neck, still gripping his fur I inhaled his scent and sighed contently. Jacob's throaty grumble sounded from his muzzle happily and excitedly.

I stared down to the ground. A fast blur of green and brown was all I could comprehend; I understood that it was grass and soil.

Jacob slowed to a trot. We were at the edge of civilization. There was a small gray house with wild plants surrounded it. A little stone well on the side of the house too, and finished off with a gravel driveway.

Jacob had to cross the rural street in order to continue his journey. Lucky for him it was dead—no car in sight. The only thing he had to worry about is the humans in the little house.

Carelessly he jumped across the two-way road in a few strides. Then when we were hidden in the forest again, he ran full speed.

In less than fifteen minutes, he stopped and sat down on his haunches, which made me slip down his back, from his shoulders to his lower back. I stepped off and walked around Jake to in front of him. I looked around in astonishment at the open area in front of me.

We were in a open field of tall, yellowing grass that swayed in the light breeze. In the center of the field was a small pond that glittered in the sun that shined in the sky. There was a little hill that rose near the pond. On the hill was a huge and old willow tree. Its drooping branches hung low enough for it leaves to touch the ground. It made a curtain around the tree trunk. The willow tree was the only tree anywhere near here. It was unique.

I felt a hand grab my waist. I didn't realize Jake had phased behind my back. I was too distracted at the moment.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Jacob whispered in my ear. He pulled me close to his hot side.

"It's so peaceful, that I don't even think I can speak over a whisper." I whispered. I gazed over at the willow tree again; I don't know what it was that made me want to keep looking at it. "Where are we?"

"In Canada. I don't know where exactly, but it's very far from civilization. It's quiet, peaceful, and beautiful." He started walking over to the willow tree on the small hill. "I discovered this place, maybe a few months before you were born. When I ran free as only as a wolf and was homeless. I ran through those same trees that we came from, and when I got a glimpse at this scenery, my anger and confusion melted away. It's as if this was my special place, my very own place to call my own." We reached the willow branches; he held them for me to enter inside.

I swiftly slipped in the curtain of feathery leaves.

Jacob let himself in, sat down in front of the tree trunk and leaned against it. He held his arms open, inviting me in.

I sat between his legs, and leaned on my side against his chest. I nuzzled against his chest and hot skin.

His arms wound around me, and rubbed my hair and arm. "I wanted to show you this place because I didn't just want it to be just my place, but our place. I really want to share it with you."

"Thank you." I whispered sweetly.

"I kept hearing about your parent's special meadow place. It made me jealous, but then I remembered this great place. It'll be the same, but don't tell anyone about it. I don't want anybody to know this place. I know I sound pretty stingy, but do you want us coming here for some privacy, and we see Emmett and Blondie sitting by the pond over there?" He pointed.

I giggled, "I guess you're right."

"Just me and you." He breathed contently.

"It's great, I love it." I said looking at the dancing, yellow grass outside the willow's branches and leaves.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. All I could hear was Jake's deep breathing and steady heartbeat.

"Nessie?" Jacob quietly asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked still looking at the tall grass.

"I'll never forgive myself for what happened in that hell house!" His voice got upset and he began to rage, "I seriously hate and despise those royal parasites for angering me and making me lose my control! My anger just kept building and building up ever since that cocky jerk started with me."

"Felix." I noted quietly.

"Whatever!" He paused. "When I was a full wolf, I noticed that everyone ran from that line we were in, to a group behind us. I thought that they were running away from me, but that wouldn't make sense. I found out that they were surrounding something, someone, instead. And I noticed that you weren't next to me. I realized that I hurt you and slammed you across the room!"

"Jake, you didn't hurt me." I interrupted, "And you didn't slam me. Somehow, when your arm swung…it came in contact with me. I was just too close to you, I should have known to move away or calm you down." I looked up to his face.

Jacob looked tired, "It still happened, Nessie. And it'll always stay in my memories for as long as I live. If your skin wasn't so indestructible and I cut through your skin, those scars would lash at my heart every time I look at you. You know that's what happened to Sam and Emily."

My eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"He was pretty pissed about it for a couple of years. I think I would be worst. Right now, I'm screaming at myself inside for even letting me touch you again."

My eyes narrowed angrily at Jacob. "Don't be so melodramatic, Jake."

Jacob looked up to the top of the willow branches above us—not meeting my eyes, "Kinda hard not to when you've been through what I have."

I scoffed, "I was through half of everything you've been through, and I'm trying to just forget it and move on. I'm putting that incident behind me." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Jacob said looking down to me.

I stared back, "I am right!" I smiled and rested my head back on his warm chest. I stared at the little pond. The water was a feint pinkish blue. There are lily pads at the edge by the tall, yellowing grass. But I didn't see any frogs.

"Hey, do you want to climb the branches?" Jacob patted my back.

I lazily sat up from on top of his body and out of his arms, "Sure."

Jake himself jumped up to his feet in a slick movement. He put a hand on the small of my back and slowly guided me forward to the huge tree trunk we were just resting against.

Like a child, Jacob pick me up from behind under my arms with ease, and tossed me a little in the air so one hand supported my lower part of my body. My own arms were outstretched to the trunk and nearest branch, so when Jake gets me risen as far as he can get me, I could get a grip on.

Now both of his hands were holding me under my lower end. There was so need for me to grip anything; he sat me on the lowest branch.

I climbed up to a higher branch so Jacob could climb on himself. When he ran up the trunk, he swung around the same branch and landed on it, making the medium sized branch shake.

When he rose to a crouch, he grabbed my hand, "Come this way, follow behind me." He gestured climbing to the higher branches.

I pulled myself up behind him.

Jacob was already on the higher branches and helped pull me up. There was an opening of the willow leaves, so we could see the sun above the horizon in the open.

The branch we sat on was wide enough for both of us to fit. I lay down on my stomach and he did the same next to me.

"Great view, huh?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, did you create this?" I asked looking at the detailed opening of the branches and leaves that were cut.

"Yes, I'm surprised the leaves didn't grow back and cover it back up. Hey, I've got great news! Do you remember when we were worried about me aging again?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

I remembered, it was the night when we were home alone together and laying in my small bed. The same night we had our first kiss. Jacob had brought up the fact that as a werewolf, he could learn how to age again, and then later die. I also remembered my horrible nightmare I had that night. "Yes, I remember fluently." I replied, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it anymore," He smiled his white teeth, "I talked to Billy and Sam about it and they said as long as vampires are around and I just don't try to learn how to age, I'll be fine." His smile turned into a grin.

"That's great, Jake!" I squealed with joy and cupped my hand behind his neck to bring his face close to mine. I gave him a quick peck on his lips and hugged him. I'm glad—more than glad, I'm ecstatic that we'll be together forever. I always knew that we would; there would be no way in life that things will go the way things normally go.

"I'm so happy, Nessie." He still hugged me, his warm breath in my ear, "You make me happy. You're the best thing in my world."

We pulled apart and kissed again, this time longer and sweeter.

"Renesme, look." Jacob pointed to the sunset through the opening in front of us.

I turned to the orange sun. The sky was orange, pink, purple and blue.

"That's an afterglow. When the sun is just about to set and the sky has that last glow. You remind me of an afterglow, for example you glow in the sunlight. Do you want me to explain more?" Jacob asked, giving me a side glance.

I nodded silently.

"Renesmee, when the day ends you leave me with happy memories. Memories of laughing times and just us together spent on bright and sunny days. You dry my tears and replace them with smiles. You leave an echo of whispers singing softly down the ways of life. When the sun dies away, you are still in my sky of darkness. Renesmee, you are my afterglow."

The sun set as he said this, and the sky was dark and purple. It was night. The words he said corresponded with the sky, which made it even more beautiful. Tears rolled down my face.

Jacob wiped them away and kissed my cheek below my eye. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him back.

Jacob held me in his arms for a while as I cried. Minutes passed and I sobered. Jacob looked at my expression, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"In the pond?!" I laughed, rubbing my eye.

He chuckled too, "Sure, it's not that small or deep."

He jumped down to the ground and he caught me as I jumped down after him. We took off our socks and shoes, and ran into the pond.

He was right; it was big enough for both of us to swim around in. But I could barely stand up in the water. He held me for most parts. We splashed each other playfully and swam in circles. After a while we relaxed and floated on the surface of the water. We stared up to the big, open black sky and gazed at the little white dots of stars. They shined very bright because the night is so dark. The only light we have out here was the moon. It was a half moon that looked like a huge smile in the sky, it set the mood.

"I love this place." I mentioned as I floated next to him.

Jake was standing up, the water up to his elbows. His chest was bare. "Me too."

I stood up and tried to keep my head above the water. When Jacob saw my struggle he picked me up and held me close to him.

"Can we come here again this summer?" I asked looking at the face of my love, the moonlight shining on his beautiful features.

"Nessie, we can come here anytime you want. We can come tomorrow, the next day. We can come here every single day just to be together alone." He tightened his grip around me. "We have the rest of our lives, baby."


End file.
